L'épopée des Fondateurs
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Dans un monde dangereux où il faut garder le secret sur la magie, quatre sorciers et sorcières aux idéaux très différents se rencontrent. Ils ne savent pas encore qu'ils seront connus plus tard comme les célèbres Fondateurs de Poudlard. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui importe, c'est de survivre.
1. Les voyageurs

**Ah, ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire cette fanfiction et voilà que je me suis lancée ! C'est une tentative d'écrire sur l'origine des Fondateurs, avant qu'ils n'aient créés Poudlard. C'est donc mon interprétation (parmi tant d'autres, dont beaucoup qui valent le détour !) de l'histoire des Fondateurs.**

 **Je n'ai pas prévu que cela soit long (probablement une dizaine de chapitre à tout casser), mais j'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira. Alors, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer (pour toute l'histoire, tant qu'à faire) : Harry Potter ? Oh oui, je connais... mais ça ne m'appartient pas. Sinon une saga sur les Fondateurs aurait déjà vu le jour, voyons. J'en parlerai à J.K Rowling, promis.**

* * *

 **I – Les voyageurs**

« Cette agitation est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Si. Et c'est exactement à cause de ça que nous sommes ici. »

Deux voyageurs de passage dans un humble village s'étonnaient de l'effervescence de celui-ci.

Beaucoup de villageois quittaient leur domicile ou leur lieu de travail pour se rendre sur la grande place alors que résonnait partout un immense brouhaha. Ainsi, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi tous agissaient ainsi : ceux qui ignoraient les raisons d'une telle agitation se voyaient rapidement intrigué et, la curiosité les gagnant, ils se mêlaient au reste de la foule.

Seuls les deux étrangers ne se précipitaient pas d'un air guilleret comme lors d'un jour de fête. Ils se contentaient de marcher calmement et discrètement sans se faire remarquer.

Ce qui était déjà assez difficile vu leurs accoutrements.

Le plus grand était un jeune homme, qui se distinguait par ses longs cheveux noirs impeccables et soignés – ce qui était très rare dans les alentours –, aux traits fins et à l'expression froide et sérieuse, ses yeux perçants et inexpressifs s'associaient parfaitement à sa démarche rigide. Il portait une chemise noir avec, par-dessus, une écharpe verte où, juste en dessous, luisant un médaillon vert brillant comme une émeraude frappée par les rayons du soleil. Bien que son physique indique son jeune âge, sa tenue et son comportement exprimaient l'attitude d'un homme plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement – puisqu'il était clair qu'il devait approcher de la vingtaine –, comme quelqu'un fier de son appartenance à la noblesse et qui en montrait tous les caractéristiques. Il n'aurait pas été surprenant que beaucoup pensent de lui qu'il venait d'une très noble lignée, peut-être même de la royauté.

À ses côtés se tenait une jeune fille qui, tout à sa différence, ne montrait aucun signe de noblesse mais respirait l'enthousiasme et l'énergie de sa jeunesse. De petite taille, qui correspondait à son jeune âge – il serait assez surprenant à entendre qu'elle ait dépassé la majorité qui était de quatorze ans, ce qui était pourtant vrai –, c'était une fille frivole aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés qui bougeaient au gré du vent, au doux sourire plein d'annonce et de gaieté qui ne quittait pratiquement jamais son visage et aux grands yeux bleus qui montraient une grande curiosité pour ce qui l'entourait. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique beige et d'un pantalon associé à une paire de botte, un vêtement des plus étranges pour une jeune demoiselle mais partiellement caché par une longue cape marron qui la recouvrait. Au contraire de son compagnon, elle semblait plus venir d'une humble famille vivant en plein cœur de la campagne que d'un manoir en pleine cité.

Si l'on faisait attention, il serait assez drôle de les voir ensemble, leurs comportements semblant complètement opposés avec l'un d'un calme incroyable tandis que l'autre semblait plus hyperactive qu'autre chose, ce qui apparemment fatiguait grandement son compagnon qui, levant brièvement les yeux au ciel en soupirant, déclara bassement et sèchement :

« Helga, cessez de vous agiter ainsi. Vous allez nous faire remarquer avec vos bêtises.

— Mais j'essaye de comprendre ce qui provoque une telle agitation ici... défendit la plus jeune.

— Je comprends surtout que vous allez nous faire remarquer. Si vous n'étiez pas en train de regarder partout autour de vous sans arrêt, vous pourriez comprendre ce qui se passe en écoutant.

— Parce que vous arrivez à comprendre quelque chose avec toute cette cacophonie ?

— Vous apprendrez que oui. Donc arrêtez de remuer dans tous les sens et tâchez de rester discrète. Là, je consentirais peut-être à vous expliquer ce qui se passe. »

La jeune fille croisa les bras d'un air boudeur mais obéit néanmoins, marmonnant.

« Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Salazar.

— Je n'essaye pas de l'être, protesta le concerné avec indifférence.

— Eh bien, vous devriez ! Vous avez une attitude à faire peur. Vous ressemblez à un croque-mitaine.

— Vous m'en voyez navré. Je ne vous effraye pas trop ?

— Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

— Vous croyez vraiment que l'instant est propice à faire une scène, Helga ?

— Oui, étant donné que je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous avez voulu nous faire venir dans ce village. Et vous refusez de m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

— Ne vous en faites pas, vous comprendrez assez tôt. »

Il ignora le soupir exaspéré – et exagéré – d'Helga et continua d'avancer, entouré par cette foule bruyante qui se dirigeait vers la place du village.

Il détestait être ainsi entouré. Surtout par des gens de _cette espèce_. Ces êtres vils qui, sous peu, allaient se réjouir et célébrer une infamie des plus cruelles.

Il haïssait ces moldus répugnants de tout son être. Comment Helga faisait-elle pour les supporter ? Cela restait un mystère pour lui. En fait, beaucoup chez Helga représentait un grand mystère à ses yeux : trop joyeuse, gentille, attentionnée, émerveillée par un rien... L'existence d'une telle personne était surprenante en ce monde si désolé et malhonnête, d'autant plus en sachant que ce la jeune sorcière avait vécu dans sa vie...

Salazar n'aurait pas connu le passé d'Helga, il aurait pu comprendre son comportement, et beaucoup s'en moquer et médire à son sujet. Mais plus maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait traversé. Tout le monde traversait des épreuves dans sa vie – lui y comprit – mais la manière dont Helga y faisait face était surprenant et déroutante.

Compte tenu de ce qu'il savait sur elle, Salazar ne savait pas s'il devait considérer Helga comme quelqu'un de particulière stupide et naïve ou, au contraire, extrêmement courageuse et forte...

Comme il doutait encore de la considération qu'il devait lui porter, il se contentait d'être irrité par son comportement enfantin et de faire de son mieux pour l'ignorer et ne pas lui porter préjudice.

Il n'attaquait pas les faibles, après tout. Cela était indigne de lui.

« Salazar... voyez-vous ce que je vois ?

— Oui, Helga. Je suppose que vous comprenez enfin pourquoi nous sommes ici. »

Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer l'air choqué et terrifié que pris Helga à côté de lui alors qu'ils voyaient, loin devant, une foule rassemblée sur la place, en contrebas d'une tribune en pierre sur laquelle se trouvait un poteau en bois entouré de paille, auprès duquel se trouvait une enfant à peine moins âgée qu'Helga, les mains et poings liés dans de solides cordes.

« Ils vont... ?

— La brûler pour sorcellerie, oui, termina Salazar en hochant la tête.

— Mais... M-mais c'est une enfant !

— Vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que ces moldus ne montrerons aucune pitié envers ceux qui pratiquent la magie, les enfants y compris. Êtes-vous prête à intervenir, Helga ? »

Sans lui donner de réponse à haute et intelligible voix, Helga se contenta d'hocher fermement la tête.

Salazar arqua un sourcil. Il voyait pas qu'elle n'était pas prête : cela se remarquait ne serait-ce que par ses mains tremblantes.

« Respirez Helga, ordonna-t-il. L'échec ne nous est pas permis. Si vous paniquez, il est pratiquement certain que nous échouerons. Alors ne laissez pas la paralysie s'emparer de vous. Nous n'agirons que lorsque vous serez calme. Mais je vous conseillerai tout de même de vous dépêcher, sinon cela sera trop tard. »

Ces mots, à la fois rassurants, autoritaires et intransigeants, étaient un des traits qui représentaient le mieux Salazar : il n'était pas méchant volontairement, c'était juste que les gens réagissaient différemment face à ce qu'il disait. Helga, par exemple, n'en serait nullement offensée.

Et puis, de toute manière, c'était de cette façon que Salazar agissait : il ne mâchait pas ses mots et n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Tout comme il détestait l'échec et l'hésitation. Voilà pourquoi il prodiguait ces ordres – qu'il considérait être des conseils – à Helga : si elle paniquait, tout échouerait. Ce n'était nullement par sympathie pour elle, juste par intérêt pour leur objectif actuel : sauver cette gamine qui allait se faire brûler vive.

Même cette mission de sauvetage n'était pas vraiment par pitié ou sympathie pour la future victime de la folie des moldus. Qui sait, peut-être avait-elle vraiment commis des crimes, peut-être en se servant de sa magie pour voler, tuer, mentir ?

Mais par pure esprit de contradiction aux volontés moldues, qu'importe que le futur condamné au bûcher soit véritable le pire criminel du monde, Salazar le sauverait. Simplement parce que les moldus brûlaient les humains pratiquant la magie, et qu'il trouvait cela inhumain. Bien plus que n'importe quel crime. Après, qui il sauvait, cela n'était pas son affaire : il s'en moquait éperdument, de la personne qu'il sauvait. Ce n'était qu'un détail dans sa lutte contre les moldus.

« Cela va mieux ? demanda-t-il à sa partenaire en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

— Oui. Je... je vais mieux, déclara Helga.

— Êtes-vous prête maintenant ?

— Oui.

— Bien. N'oubliez pas : suivez notre plan habituel et attendez que j'agisse. Restez derrière moi, et ne faites rien avant moi. »

Helga hocha silencieusement la tête et, tandis que dans un geste commun ils recouvrirent leur tête de leur capuche, tous se deux se mêlèrent silencieusement et discrètement à la foule qui affluait pour voir le spectacle de feu.

Sur la tribune en bois se dressait, en plus de la condamnée, deux hommes : l'un qui était en train d'assembler la paille pour le bûcher et un autre qui, par l'armure qu'il portait, sa cape rouge, son fourreau aux nombreux ornements dorés inutiles et sa posture, l'on devinait être un membre important de la garde du village, peut-être même le capitaine – ou du moins un chevalier, ou quelqu'un de la noblesse.

Il était en train de clamer un discours aux habitants, concernant l'hérésie et la sorcellerie qui possédaient la jeune fille qui devait, de ce fait, être brûlée pour expier de ses pêchés et du mal qui l'habitait.

De là où il se trouvait, Salazar eut envie de vomir.

Vivement que cela soit fini.

Cette foule moldue l'insupportait au plus haut point.

De plus, il devait enfin y avoir assez de spectateurs, non ? Ces moldus allaient bientôt tomber de haut et se rendront compte qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout aux delà des êtres magiques. Les railleurs seront bientôt les raillés.

Dommage qu'Helga refusait qu'il les tue tous jusqu'au dernier...

Salazar leva la main vers le bûcher et marmonna à voix basse une incantation :

« _Que le souffle du dragon s'abatte... et que les flammes mortelles brûlent tout sur leur passage !_ »

Aussitôt, et sous les regards stupéfaits et tétanisés de tous, la paille se transforma en un immense brasier.

« Éteignez cela ! s'écria aussitôt le chevalier à l'autre homme alors qu'il sortit son épée et la dirigea vers la jeune fille. Toi, créature de l'enfer ! C'est toi qui es à l'origine de cela ? Voilà donc ton vrai visage, sorcière !

— Helga, à vous ! » marmonna Salazar.

Sans se retourner, il vit un éclair jaune se diriger vers le chevalier et l'immobiliser soudainement, le faisant tomber, raide comme un mort, contre le bois. Mais Salazar savait, pour avoir déjà vu ce sort, qu'il ne tuait pas, tout simplement parce qu'Helga ne tuait pas et n'aimait pas blesser : il s'agissait juste d'un sortilège de pétrification, un sort que Salazar n'était jamais parvenu à effectuer, surtout par manque de concentration – et aussi parce qu'il ne comprenait pas l'utilité de vouloir juste pétrifier momentanément quelqu'un au lieu de s'en débarrasser ou de le blesser gravement.

Mais Helga ne désirait pas blesser les moldus. Alors, qu'importe combien Salazar aurait préféré s'en débarrasser, il respectait sa décision. De toute manière, cela ne leur compliquait pas beaucoup la tâche.

Alors que l'attention de la foule commençait à dériver vers eux, Salazar, toujours faisant appel à son incantation, donna une forme particulière au brasier qu'il avait déclenché. D'un simple feu, celui-ci grandit et devient plus imposant, jusqu'à vaguement prendre l'apparence d'une tête de dragon.

L'effet fut immédiatement. Dans des cris et des exclamations de terreurs, la foule prit peur et se mit à se disperser.

Helga en profita pour s'élancer sur la tribune, où enfin la jeune fille qui allait être brûlée semblait reprendre ses esprits suite à cette brusque interruption de sa mort proche, parût réagir, prête à sauter de l'estrade en pierre pour s'enfuir, même si elle avait les pieds joints ensemble à cause de la corde.

Sa surprise fut au comble lorsqu'elle vit Helga l'approcher et, alors qu'elle prit peur, la sorcière aux cheveux blonds lui sourit.

« Ne t'en fais, nous sommes venus t'aider, déclara-t-elle pour rassurer la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'agenouilla pour l'aider à défaire les cordes.

— Helga ! entendit-elle, en provenance de Salazar. Dépêchez-vous ! Avant que la garde arrive.

— Voilà, c'est fait ! »

Helga venait de défaire les cordes. Elle attrapa la jeune sorcière par la main et, sans lui offrir la moindre explication, la fit sauter hors de la tribune en pierre.

Sans perdre de temps, tous les trois se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils purent hors du village.

Mais comme l'avait prédit Salazar, quelques gardes apparurent sur le chemin. Mais, d'une incantation marmonnée par Salazar dans leur direction, ils furent brusquement propulsé au sol, évanouit. Les gardes restants, toujours capables de bouger et d'agir, en voyant cela, n'osèrent pas faire front et se contentèrent de regarder les trois individus s'enfuir devant eux : si l'un d'eux pouvait, comme ils l'avaient entendu, invoquer un dragon, mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention et subir un terrible sort... Leurs camarades venaient peut-être juste d'être évanouis, mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

Salazar, Helga et la sorcière qu'ils avaient sauvée du bûcher purent donc s'enfuir sans craindre d'être poursuivi. Ce ne fut pourtant que lorsqu'ils arrièrent à l'orée de la forêt que Salazar se permit de ralentir et de retirer sa capuche, Helga emboita le pas en expirant fortement, tandis qu'ils furent silencieusement suivi par la plus jeune sorcière.

« J'aurais pensé que cela soit plus dur, annonça Helga.

— Les moldus aboient forts mais ne mordent pas, Helga, déclara Salazar. Tant qu'ils maitrisent la menace, ils se sentent supérieur et fort, mais au moindre problème et danger, ils fuient comme des lâches. Je ne suis pas étonné de ce manque d'agissement de leur part. J'ai souvent vu cela.

— Lorsque vous sauviez des condamnés au bûcher avant notre rencontre ?

— Oui. En fait, je me demande même comment c'est possible d'être capturé par ces moldus.

— Peut-être n'ont-ils pas eu le temps d'agir ?

— Peut-être. Mais je trouve cela quand même assez ridicule.

— C... Comment avez-vous fait cela ? »

Helga et Salazar se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, qui les regardait avec crainte et appréhension.

« Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Helga, confuse quant à la question de la petite fille.

— Ce... Ce dragon qui est apparu dans les flammes et les soldats qui sont tombés par terre... V-vous êtes des... s-sorciers ? »

Salazar fronça les yeux. Il croisa le regard d'Helga et remarqua qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

« Évidemment que nous sommes des sorciers, répondit-il sèchement – la tendresse n'avait jamais été son fort. Quel genre de question est-ce ? »

Cette réponse ne fit qu'effrayer encore plus la petite.

« A-alors c'était de la magie ! s'écria-t-elle d'une petite voix craintive.

— Bien sûr que cela en était, confirma Helga. Salazar, pensez-vous qu'il soit possible qu'elle ne sache rien sur la magie ?

— Cela serait étrange, déclara le sorcier. Petite, tes parents ne t'ont-ils jamais parlé de la magie ? »

Son interlocutrice secoua timidement la tête, ajoutant à leur confusion.

« Mais tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que c'était, quand tu l'as utilisé pour la première fois ? demanda Helga.

— Je... je n'ai jamais utilisé de la magie. On m'a toujours dit que la magie n'existait pas...

— Cela n'a aucun sens... marmonna Salazar. Tu n'as jamais rien remarqué d'étrange autour de toi, comme des objets qui bougent tout seul, un feu qui s'allume subitement... ? »

La petite fille secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. Helga et Salazar la regardèrent, silencieux. Une idée leur traversa l'esprit.

« Salazar, appela Helga. Pensez-vous que... qu'elle ait pu être envoyée au bûcher sans preuve ?

— C'est la conclusion qui me semble la plus logique, en effet, répondit l'ainé.

— Mais... mais c'est affreux ! Ils brûlent des innocents ?

— Helga, vous apprendrez que cela est chose courante chez les moldus. Nous parlions de ce que je faisais avant de notre rencontre, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, pour une bonne partie de ceux que j'ai sauvés, ceux condamnés au bûcher n'étaient même pas des êtres magiques.

— Mais alors pourquoi les condamnait-on ?

— Pour diverses raisons. Vous savez, outre les bûchers, souvent ces idiots de moldus noyaient des femmes pour voir si elles étaient des sorcières. Si elle survivait, ils avaient la preuve que c'était une sorcière sinon, si elle mourrait, ils étaient certains qu'elle était sans pouvoir, et donc complètement humaine, comme eux. Mais jamais je n'ai vu l'un d'entre eux avoir des remords quant à la mort d'innocents. Alors je vous conseille de ne pas être si surprise par la bêtise moldue. »

D'un geste de la main, il désigna la jeune fille et poursuivit :

« Regardez ses cheveux. Ils sont roux. Chez les moldus, il est apparemment chose courante que les humains aux cheveux roux soient des êtres magiques. Il en faut vraiment peu à ces moldus pour juger de la valeur d'une vie. C'est probablement à cause de ses cheveux qu'il a été décidé de sa mort. Petite, quelle est ton nom ?

— S... Suzanne, messire.

— Et quel âge as-tu?

— Quinze ans. »

Helga parut surprise d'entendre cela. Elle-même, qui en avait également quinze, trouvait cette jeune fille vraiment petite. Peut-être n'était-ce dû qu'à son apparence effrayée ?

« Voyez, Helga, continua Salazar, sans réaction par rapport à l'âge de la jeune fille. Elle a quinze ans. Si ces moldus réfléchissaient un peu plus, ils sauraient que les enfants magiques, souvent, se transforment en Obscurial parce qu'ils ne peuvent user de leurs pouvoirs, et meurt bien avant leur quinze ans. Vous le savez mieux que quiconque, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, je... je le sais. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le rappeler, Salazar. » répondit Helga en changeant brusquement de ton, l'amertume présente dans sa voix.

Il arrivait parfois que des sorciers refoulant leur magie et se transformant en Obscurial survivent plus longtemps mais, d'une manière généralement, ils ne vivaient pas très longtemps, l'Obscurus – qui était le nom d'une étrange créature naissant en eux de leur refoulement – les détruisant comme un poison.

Salazar soupira.

« Mes excuses, je ne voulais pas vous faire revivre d'horribles souvenirs. Cela n'était pas mon intention.

— Ce n'est pas grave, déclara Helga en souriant doucement, haussant distraitement les épaules. Le mal est fait. Et puis, ce n'est pas de votre faute si cela, effectivement, me concerne. Vous êtes pardonné.

— Bon... Que faisons-nous d'elle, maintenant ? demanda Salazar en se tournant vers Suzanne. Elle ne peut retourner dans son village, cela est certain.

— Mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ici... marmonna Helga avant d'écarquiller les yeux, se tournant vers Salazar, qui grimaça.

— Ne me regardez pas ainsi, Helga. Je sais ce que vous avez en tête, mais il est hors de question que...

— Suzanne ! appela Helga. Que dirais-tu de nous accompagner jusqu'à la prochaine cité où nous nous rendons ? Nous trouverons une solution pour que tu puisses trouver un logement là-bas !

— ... Faisons ça... conclua Salazar en soupirant. Vous me fatiguez vraiment, Helga. Faites que cette gamine refuse...

— Je... je veux bien, je vous remercie !

— Et mince... »

Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait prévu en arrivant dans ce village...

* * *

 **N/B : Pour ceux qui se rappellent le tome 3 d'Harry Potter où il est indiqué que, par un simple sort, les sorciers et les sorcières ne peuvent être brûlés, sachez (et ça, j'essayerai d'inclure l'explication dans un chapitre futur) que je pars de l'idée que la magie, à cette époque, bien qu'utile, n'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas partagée en connaissances par les sorciers et sorcières. C'est-à-dire que la magie ne s'apprends pas d'un livre ou par un cours, et de ce fait chaque famille magique a sa propre interprétation du potentiel de la magie, la connaissance des sorts et de tout ce qui concerne la magie n'a rien d'universel dans le monde magique.**

 **De ce fait, tandis que certains pourraient connaitre un sort (et encore, la manière de « faire de la magie » est différente pour tous et les prononciations latines des sorts n'existent pas à ce moment) pour faire apparaitre un Patronus (qui du coup, d'ailleurs, pourrait avoir diverses appellations) tandis que d'autres ignorent complètement l'existence d'une magie capable d'apparaitre sous la forme spectacle d'un animal. Cela fonctionne à peu près pour tout ce qui concerne le monde magie, du coup. Donc la magie n'a pas vraiment de définition. J'espère que cela est assez clair, mes explications sont peut-être un peu maladroites...**


	2. Le chevalier aux lions

**Nous avons fini les « présentations » (si on peut dire ça...) d'Helga et Salazar, maintenant passons à Godric !**

 **Ah, et je le précise maintenant : on ne sait pas la date de création de Poudlard mais il est certain que cela fasse plus de mille ans. J'ai préféré changer un peu la chronologie pour l'amener encore plus loin, juste quelques siècles après J-C, peu avant la chute de l'Empire Romain. J'ai toujours trouvé que les Fondateurs correspondaient plus à la fin de l'Antiquité qu'en plein Moyen-Âge. Afin, de toute manière, tout cela n'a pas beaucoup d'incidents sur l'histoire. C'est juste pour le dire.**

 **Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, c'était juste pour le dire. Cela, en lui-même, n'aura pas beaucoup d'impact sur l'histoire.**

* * *

 **II – Le chevalier aux lions**

Alors que le soleil brillait de mille feux, dans une plaine non loin d'un imposant manoir connu de tous dans la région comme celui de célèbres et nobles Gryffondor, deux hommes s'affrontaient.

Tous deux portaient des habits semblables qui indiquaient très clairement leur rang. De nobles jeunes hommes, armés d'épées couteuses et remplies de divers ornements et de boucliers. Ils se battaient sans armures, mais simplement vêtus de vêtements aux divers et nombreuses parures dorées, pourpres ou bleutées avec une côte de maille légèrement visible par-dessus leurs chemises.

Mais s'ils étaient similaires par leurs accoutrements, la ressemblance entre eux s'arrêtait là.

L'un d'eux était un jeune garçon, ayant dépassé de peu la majorité à la sortie de l'adolescence, aux courts et soyeux cheveux bruns qui encadraient son visage, visage rempli d'insouciance et de légèreté. Insouciance et légèreté qui indiquaient clairement sa faible considération pour l'importance de ce combat, alors qu'il bougeait agilement son épée, comme s'il s'agissait plus d'un jeu qu'autre chose.

L'autre, tout aussi jeune que son camarade, avait de courts cheveux hérissés qui semblaient briller de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil, ce trait unique accentué par leur couleur unique : écarlate, comme la couleur du sang. Son visage était celui d'un jeune homme concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, sa détermination visible dans ses yeux comme un feu impossible à éteindre, rempli de rage. La rage de vaincre.

Mais il semblait que cette rage de vaincre, au lieu de l'aider dans sa concentration, envolait son esprit dans un autre monde. Alors, tellement obnubilé par l'attaque qu'il lançait rageusement contre son adversaire, il ne réagit pas à temps lorsque ce dernier esquiva son coup, prêt à riposter.

« Godric ! Attention à votre garde ! »

Godric n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit la lame adversaire s'abattre lourdement contre son bouclier et le fit tituber, manquant de peu de tomber. À peine tenta-t-il de se redresser, qu'une lame fut élevée en face de lui, au niveau de sa gorge.

Godric resta quelques secondes paralysé, puis soupira et laissa tomber sa propre épée et son bouclier, qui frappèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd. La flamme qui brûlait en lui s'éteignit aussitôt, pour laisser place à un doux sourire, celui du vaincu qui acceptait sa défaite de bon cœur.

« Vous avez gagné, Gray, déclara-t-il.

— Tiens, ça doit bien être la première fois de ma vie ! »

Godric ricana tandis qu'il accepta la main que lui tendait Gray pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Vous êtes un odieux persifleur, Gray, rit Godric. Ce n'est pas votre première victoire contre moi, enfin !

— Peut-être, mais c'est tellement rare que j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est la première, défendit Gray en lui offrant un sourire moqueur.

— Tant d'humilité dans ces paroles ! Je...

— Messire Godric ! Messire Gray ! appela quelqu'un au loin en courant dans leur direction, interrompant les deux hommes dans leur conversation.

— Je déteste qu'on m'appelle ainsi... marmonna Gray, alors qu'il abaissait son épée pour la ranger dans son fourreau.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Godric avec un sourire narquois. Pourtant vous êtes chevalier. Ce titre vous sied à merveille.

— Mmh ! Peut-être, mais il y a encore quelques mois de ça, avant que je ne sois adouber, l'on me traitait comme de la vermille. Cela fait bizarre d'entendre un tel changement simplement parce qu'un seigneur a décidé de nous adouber.

— Cela vous dérange-t-il?

— Pas vraiment, je suppose. Mais je ne suis toujours pas habitué à cette cour d'hommes prétentieux et vaniteux. Maintenant, il faut que je m'habille bien, que je dépense une somme considérable pour des armes... d'ailleurs, ne vous en faites pas, je vous rembourserai tout ce que vous acceptez de me payer. Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à joindre les deux bouts entre ce que je gagne en étant à la cour, et ce que je perds en étant à la cour.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour les Gallions, vous pouvez prendre tout le temps qu'il te faut, assura Godric. Cela ne me pose aucun problème que vous m'empruntez de l'argent. Je me doute que ce brusque changement de ta condition de vie ne doit pas être simple à gérer.

— De ce côté-là, au moins, en étant de la vermille, je n'avais aucune manière à avoir, et surtout rien à débourser pour personne. C'était le bon temps, je suppose. »

Godric ria aux remarques de son ami tandis que l'homme approcha d'eux. C'était un serviteur qui tenait dans ses mains deux lettres. Il en remit une à Godric et l'autre à Gray.

« De la part du seigneur Edouard, précisa le serviteur. C'est un héraut qui est venu remettre cette missive au manoir, messire Godric. Et comme je savais que vous vous trouviez ici, messire Gray, j'en ai profité pour prendre la missive qui vous est adressée.

— Je vous remercie de cela, déclara Gray alors qu'il ouvrait la lettre. Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ?

— Je crains que non, toutes mes excuses.

— C'est une missive qui réclame notre présence lors de la prochaine bataille, répondit Godric – alors qu'il ferma la lettre et se tourna vers son ami chevalier, s'exclamant avec enthousiasme : Gray, nous repartons en bataille ! »

. . .

Godric Gryffondor était un chevalier au service du seigneur de la région, un noble respectable du nom d'Edouard. Godric lui-même venait d'une noble famille qui, de père en fils, accordait ses services au seigneur de la région pour bénéficier de nombreux avantages, et ainsi entrer dans une lignée de chevaliers reconnues et réputés pour leurs faits d'armes.

Godric Gryffondor n'y faisait pas exception. Chevalier confirmé, il avait déjà prouvé par de nombreuses batailles qu'il était, malgré son jeune âge, un formidable épéiste et un combattant hors pair dont l'un des seuls défauts était d'agir spontanément qu'importe le danger de la situation.

Il paraissait donc logique qu'il soit mandé par son souverain pour une bataille. Avec, à ses côtés, son camarade Gray, aussi chevalier, son ami d'enfance qu'il avait rencontré dans des circonstances particulières durant leur enfance.

Le seigneur Edouard était en guerre contre son voisin, qui désirait faire acquisition de ses terres, et ce par la force – après que les négociations aient échoué. Cela faisait de nombreux mois qu'il tentait, sans grand succès pour l'instant, d'empiéter sur le territoire du seigneur Edouard, qui savait repousser tous ses assauts.

Cette bataille ne fit pas exception.

L'armée du seigneur Edouard, même en étant constituée de quelques centaines d'hommes, restait plus imposante que celle de son adversaire.

Le sang coulait bien plus dans une armée. Et ce en partie grâce à un seul homme : le chevalier Godric Gryffondor.

Il se battait comme dix hommes à l'aide de son épée et de son bouclier, tel un lion jeté dans l'arène et prêt à égorger tous ses adversaires, qu'importent que ceux-ci soient des gladiateurs ou non. Derrière lui, sa cape rouge qui s'agitait indiquait qu'il ne valait pas mieux s'approcher de lui si l'on tenait à sa vie. Et, soutenant ses arrières pour l'empêcher d'être pris en fourbe et attaqué par derrière, son ami Gray luttait dos à lui.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Ils formaient un duo parfait. De véritables guerriers impitoyables et invincibles. Autour d'eux, le sang coulait à flot alors que des râles de douleurs se terminaient par des coups d'épées destinés à trancher la gorge des victimes.

Les soldats ennemis tombaient les uns après les autres sur le champ de bataille et il était clair que l'armée du seigneur Edouard prenait l'avantage, l'écart entre les deux armées se creusant de plus en plus au fur à mesure que les secondes, les minutes et les heures passaient.

« Capitaine ! Les troupes ennemies se retirent ! La victoire est notre ! »

À cette annonce remplie de fierté et de satisfaction, Godric enfonça lourdement la lame de son épée dans le sol tandis qu'il se laissa tomber à genoux, essoufflé. Un sourire victoire ornait ses lèvres, la joie de la victoire se lisant dans son regard comme celui de Gray, ce dernier encore debout, riant aux éclats.

« Encore une fois, nous sommes les grands vainqueurs, ha, ha ! » moqua Gray.

Godric ricana. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le champ de bataille. Il ne restait que de fiers et forts guerriers de l'armée du seigneur Edouard, tout aussi fatigués. Certains se laissaient tomber par terre, épuisés, tandis que, solidaire, se soutenaient.

Le sourire de Godric disparu en voyant les corps de ses camarades au sol, entouré de sang. Certains soldats s'approchaient des morts et se mettaient à sangloter sur les cadavres de leurs proches tandis que d'autres secouaient les leurs, leur criant de se réveiller, que la victoire était leur. Mais leurs cris désemparés restaient sans réponse.

« Godric, cela ne va pas ? demanda Gray en se penchant vers son ami. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Silencieux, Godric observa Gray. Son compagnon était intact, sauf pour quelques blessures superficielles qui guériraient en peu de jours. Sauf une fatigue visible, il allait bien.

Étaient-ils chanceux ou alors compétents ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient tous deux biens, alors qu'ils pourraient être morts ?

Godric secoua la tête. À chacune de leurs batailles, ses pensées obscures lui revenaient à l'esprit et il tentait, sans grand succès, de les rechasser.

Il ne fallait pas penser à un tel malheur. Ils étaient vivants, et ce grâce à leur talent. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Je vais bien, mon ami, dit-il. Juste un peu fatigué, je suppose.

— On voit ça, plaisanta Gray en lui tendant sa main, que Godric attrapa sans hésitation. Chevalier, levez-vous, nous devons être présentables lorsque nous irons annoncer la bonne nouvelle à notre seigneur et... »

Gray s'interrompu net.

Les deux chevaliers écarquillèrent les yeux alors qu'ils tournèrent, d'un geste commun, la tête au loin, fronçant les sourcils.

Un étrange cri, semblable au hurlement d'une terrible bête, venait de résonner au loin dans la vallée.

« Qu'était-ce ? demanda Gray, intrigué.

— Je n'en sais rien. » répondit Godric.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

Ce bruit provenait de la direction dans laquelle la troupe ennemie s'était enfuie. Était-ce lié ? Il ne connaissait aucun animal capable de rugir ainsi. Ni un ours, sûrement pas un loup et quoi d'autre, dans les environs, pouvait crier plus fort ?

Peut-être un hippogriffe ? Il avait entendu dire qu'il y en avait été vu récemment, même si ce n'était pas vraiment dans la région.

« Cela recommence ! » s'exclama Gray à voix basse

Effectivement, un autre hurlement retentit dans la vallée.

« On dirait un cri... métallique ? proposa Gray. Enfin... ça ne veut rien dire un cri métallique, non ?

— En effet, répondit Godric en souriant. Mais je crois comprendre ce que vous voulez dire, mon ami. C'est un hurlement rauque et résonnant.

— Quelle bête peut produire un tel cri ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... »

Même un loup-garou, un monstre effroyablement rare puisque n'apparaissant que les soirs de pleines lunes, ne produisait pas un tel cri.

« Peut-être une harpie ? proposa Gray.

— L'écho du cri d'une harpie ne porte pas autant, rétorqua Godric.

— Donc cette créature doit être bien plus grosse ? devina Gray, avant de froncer les sourcils. Pensez-vous que c'est une menace ?

— C'est possible. Peut-être que les troupes ennemies y font face, d'ailleurs. Comme quoi, ils tombent de Charybde en Scylla.

— De char en... quoi ?

— C'est une expression venant de la mythologie grecque, expliqua Godric en souriant devant l'incompréhension de son ami. Cela veut dire qu'ils tombent de pire en pire.

— Ah, d'accord ! »

Gray commença à rire de l'ignorance de son ami quand, soudainement, l'étrange cri retentit pour la troisième fois. Sauf que cette fois, Gray sursauta.

« Il... Il est devenu plus fort ou je me trompe et mes oreilles me jouent un tour ? bégaya Gray.

— Non, vous ne vous trompez pas, Gray. Cela se rapproche... déclara sombrement Godric alors qu'il attrapa son épée. Nous ferions mieux de nous en aller.

— Partir ? Vous devez vous moquer de moi, Godric ! s'exclama Gray alors que lui-même resserra son emprise sur la poignée de sa lame. Nous n'allons tout de même pas fuir face à l'ennemi ?

— S'il s'agit bien d'une créature maléfique, cela n'est pas notre adversaire, Gray.

— Auriez-vous peur, Godric ? »

Non, il n'avait pas peur. Mais un mauvais pressentiment le guettait.

Il venait d'avoir une nouvelle idée concernant une créature capable de pousser un tel cri au loin. Et il préférait ne pas y penser.

Le courage de Gray, bien qu'honorable, pouvait aussi se révéler suicidaire si la bête à laquelle Godric pensait était la bonne. D'ailleurs, par la réaction de ses compagnons d'armes qui, s'ils ne partaient pas précipitamment vers la cité, regardaient l'horizon avec crainte, il devinait qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser à cette possibilité.

« Mais que font-ils ? s'écria Gray en remarquant que de nombreux soldats s'en allaient.

— Ils partent, Gray. Et nous ferions mieux de les rejoindre.

— Mais pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant peur ? Qu'importe ce qui vient vers nous, tant que nous nous battons tous ensemble, rien ne peux nous vaincre. Même pas un dragon ! »

Godric regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Gray pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, cela se voyait.

« En êtes-vous sûr, Gray ? demanda Godric. Parce que je vous annonce que ce qui vient vers nous est peut-être, comme vous le dites... un dragon. »

Cette annonce sembla troubler Gray, qui cligna des yeux, surpris.

« Un dragon ? répéta-il. Vraiment ? Mais... attendez. Les seuls dragons dans la région viennent de la Forêt Interdite. Là où...

— Où vit la Sorcière de la Forêt, oui. »

La Sorcière de la Forêt, qui vivait au nord-est d'ici, dans une profonde et impénétrable forêt où, selon les rumeurs, se trouvaient les créatures les plus fantastiques et monstrueuses au monde, tels que des centaures, des harpies, des araignées géantes, des licornes, des griffons... et des dragons. Des créatures protégées par une femme aux pouvoirs magiques effroyables et d'une puissance incommensurable qui défiait à tous de pénétrer dans le territoire sacré de la forêt, ce qui lui avait valu le nom de Forêt Interdite.

Cette forêt, dangereusement proche de la cité du seigneur Edouard, avait été l'objet de nombreuses tentatives du dirigeant de la région pour éradiquer le mal qui y siégeait. Mais sans grand succès jusqu'à ce jour puisque jamais les troupes du seigneur Edouard n'étaient parvenues à vaincre sa protectrice, la Sorcière de la Forêt, ou même à pénétrer en son sein : la forêt était grandement protégée par des ronces et des enchantements qui rendaient les arbres à la vie et, alors d'ardents défenseurs, les arbres parvenaient toujours à faire reculer les soldats.

La Forêt Interdite mériterait sans peine le titre de Forêt Infranchissable.

« Alors... nos ennemis se sont alliés à la Sorcière de la Forêt ! s'écria Gray avec rage. Voilà pourquoi ils sont partis si vite !

— Ce n'est pas certain, défendit Godric. De toute façon, si ce qui arrive est vraiment un dragon, nous ne ferons pas le poids. Je vous en prie, allons-y. Nous perdons du temps en restant là à discuter de tout cela ! Gray, nous y allons.

— Hors de question ! protesta vivement Gray en le foudroyant du regard. Si cet ennemi provient de la Forêt Interdite, raison de plus de l'affronter. Ce sera une nouvelle victoire sur la Sorcière de la Forêt et de sa magie maléfique ! Ce sera un pas de plus vers l'éradication totale de tous ces impies ! »

Godric se retenu de soupirer.

Gray avait toujours eu un grand problème avec la magie. Et même si Godric pouvait le comprendre, il était convaincu que ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

Alors, voyant que les mots ne fonctionnaient pas, il agit de la seule manière qu'il put : en montrant sa colère. En un geste foudroyant, il attrapa Gray par le col et s'écria :

« Arrêtez de faire l'idiot, bon sang ! Nous ne sommes pas de taille pour affronter un dragon ! Nous allons nous faire occire en restant ici !

— Vraiment ? rétorqua Gray en lui attrapant l'avant-bras de sa main libre, une lueur de défi dans le regard. En êtes-vous sûr, Godric ou n'est-ce que la peur qui parle pour vous ?

— Il s'agit d'avoir un peu de bon sens.

— Au diable le bon sens ! Appelez les autres et ensemble, nous allons défaire cet adversaire ! Sinon partez si la peur vous gagne et laissez-moi donc m'en occuper tout seul ! »

Et sur ces paroles remplies de bravoure et de colère, Gray força Godric à le lâcher.

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour votre bravoure stupide, Gray ! cria Godric. Partons ou... »

Le reste de ses mots moururent dans sa gorge au moment où Godric remarqua, en faisant face à Gray, derrière lui, une ombre au loin, exactement dans la direction où leurs ennemis étaient partis.

Il eut un soubresaut alors que Gray, remarquant sa réaction, se tourna à son tour.

« LE DRAGON ! UN DRAGON ! »

Ils n'entendirent pas les cris au loin. Godric, alors que la silhouette ailée s'approchait, ne pensa qu'à une chose : s'enfuir. Il attrapa Gray par le bras et s'écria :

« FUYONS ! »

Qu'importe le courage dont Gray pouvait faire preuve, à la vue de ce monstre gigantesque qui approchait, ne réagit pas et, ses yeux toujours rivés vers la créature, suivit Godric sans réfléchir.

C'était vraiment un dragon. Un héraut de la fin des temps. Une créature des ténèbres que les hommes, simples mortels en ce bas monde, n'étaient pas capables de vaincre.

Un dragon qui fonçait vers eux.

Alors que devant eux ne se trouvait aucun échappatoire : il ne s'étendait qu'une immense plaine, sans aucune cachette. Ils ne pouvaient que tenter de fuir, même si cela semblait vain.

Une horrible réalisation parvient à Godric. Était-ce ici qu'ils allaient mourir ? Alors qu'ils venaient de ressortir vivant d'une bataille ?

Il ne pouvait y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Pourtant, il ne se voilait pas la face.

Leur trépas était proche.


	3. Tristesse et chagrin

**Le titre est une référence à « Sadness and Sorrow », un OST de Naruto extrêmement joli et qui représente parfaitement bien son titre. Je vous conseille de l'écouter, c'est une très belle mélodie. Et c'est parfait pour écrire des trucs tristes.**

* * *

 **III – Tristesse et chagrin.**

« Eh Godric, réveillez-vous ! Vous somnolez, ha, ha... »

Godric ouvrit les yeux. Oui, il somnolait. C'était justement l'intérêt d'être venu ici, se reposer à l'ombre d'un arbre, allongé avec les bras derrière la tête et les yeux fermés.

Mais ça, ce fut avant que Gray ne décide de lui rendre visite. Autant dire que Godric n'avait pas pu profiter bien longtemps d'un bon repos réparateur avant que Gray ne s'esclaffe et ne l'empêche de se reposer.

Non pas que cela dérangeait vraiment Godric. Certes, Gray pouvait être assez gênant et importun, mais Godric ne refusait jamais sa compagnie. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme à avoir beaucoup de connaissances et de camarades. En fait, en plus de ne pas vraiment faire de geste pour sociabiliser avec d'autres, les quelques audacieux qui tentaient de l'approcher faisaient vite demi-tour en le côtoyant, agacé de son apathie envers eux et du désintérêt qu'il affichait fréquemment. Ils s'ennuyaient avec lui, notamment parce qu'il ne leur répondait pratiquement jamais et qu'il était dans ses habitudes d'être silencieux.

Gray avait été le seul à le supporter. Comme Godric était le seul à pouvoir supporter Gray.

En fait, ils se complétaient, Godric et son flegmatisme agaçant étaient équilibrés par Gray et son enthousiasme inutile.

Ils formaient un beau duo.

En fait, si Godric devait en croire en son père, l'attitude de Gray se mettait à déteindre sur Godric. Apparemment, il était plus... actif qu'auparavant. Donc, logiquement, lui aussi déteignait sur Gray, non ?

« Vous devriez être honteux de vous endormir alors que je viens pour parler d'une grande aventure que j'ai prévu que nous fassions tous les deux.

— Mmh... fut la réponse très éloquente d'un Godric somnolant. Et qu'en est-elle ?

— Une chasse au géant ! »

... ou pas, en fait.

Godric, complètement éveillé par cette annonce, se redressa avec raideur.

« Une chasse au géant ? répéta-t-il en plissant des yeux. Ne me dites pas que vous voulez vraiment que nous fassions cela, Gray...

— Évidemment que oui, sourit son ami. Sinon je ne vous en parlerai pas, enfin ! »

Godric soupira et secoua la tête.

« Vous savez que vous allez nous attirer des problèmes, à force de vouloir cavaler le monde à la recherche de défis ?

— Si des problèmes se présentes, nous y ferons face ! déclara Gray sans tressaillir. Comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

— Sauf que nous n'avons jamais dû affronter de géant par le passé...

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Godric. Un géant, c'est un peu comme un troll. De plus, ce n'est qu'une nouvelle étape à franchir !

— Si vous le dites... rassurez-moi, vous ne prévoyez pas d'affronter un jour quelque chose de plus dangereux qu'un géant ?

— Eh bien pourquoi pas ? Nous avons déjà affronté des harpies, des centaures, des trolls, des serpents géants, des loups-garous et bien d'autres créatures maléfiques. Une de plus ou une de moins, quelle différence ?

— Vous allez vraiment nous attirer des problèmes un jour, Gray...

— Oh, ne faites pas votre couard, Godric ! Je sais que vous aimez autant que moi devoir affronter de nombreux périls pour mieux en sortir triomphants et couvert de gloire. »

Godric ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce que disait Gray n'était pas dénué de sens.

« Votre sourire me montre que j'ai raison, Godric.

— Oh mais je ne le conteste pas, déclara Godric.

— Cela est pour le mieux ! Donc vous êtes d'accord pour aller à la chasse au géant ?

— J'espère ne pas le regretter plus tard mais... soit, je suis partant.

— Fantastique. Bien, puisque j'ai finalement réussi à vous convaincre, je vais vous laisser reprendre vos activités de paresseux. Dormez bien, Godric ! »

Godric roula des yeux, prêt à se rendormir tandis que son ami s'en allait.

Mais, sans raison particulière, il ne voulut pas que Gray s'en aille. Alors, tandis que son ami se levait et lui tournait le dos, il tendit la main devant lui pour attraper Gray, mais celle-ci se referma dans le vide alors que sa vision s'obscurcie, le laissant dans le noir complet.

Godric ouvrit les yeux, et fut accueilli par la pénombre de sa chambre.

Il expira fortement et, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, remarquant le clair de lune qui éclairait doucement sa chambre : il était encore tard. Mais il n'avait pas sommeil.

Il se redressa et serra des poings, mordant fortement sa joue pour éviter de crier alors qu'il sentait ses yeux le piquer.

Il voulait hurler, mais seul un sanglot étouffé résonna dans la pièce silencieuse.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un souvenir du passé...

. . .

« Ainsi... c'était un dragon venant de la Forêt Interdite...

— Oui, monseigneur. Les éclaireurs sont formels. Le dragon s'en est retourné dans la direction de la Forêt Interdite.

— Donc il doit être envoyé par la Sorcière de la Forêt... »

Godric n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite le dialogue échangé entre le capitaine et le seigneur Edouard.

Il se tenait là, silencieusement, dans la chambre de son seigneur. Le seigneur Edouard était un vieil homme, déjà rongé par l'âge et la vieillesse, mais dont l'âme belliqueuse et guerrière ne s'était jamais éteinte avec le temps, qu'importent ses cheveux blancs, sa longue barbe ou ses rides. Alors, même affalé sur son lit comme un mourant, il en imposait de par sa réputation de preux chevalier, de guerrier invaincu et d'intrépide épéiste.

À côté de l'imposant lit à baldaquin entouré de voilures dorées dans lequel était allongé le seigneur Edouard, se tenait le capitaine de l'armée, un dénommé Arthur. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux bruns ondulés et à la barbe impeccables, dont la posture raide était impeccable et correspondait parfaitement à son uniforme blanc et dorée et sa cape rouge, signe de son rang, tandis que, tenait la paume de son épée – celle-ci dans son fourreau –, il faisait son rapport à son seigneur sur les derniers évènements.

Un peu plus en retrait, Godric se tenait aussi droit qu'il le pouvait mais, même si physiquement il se trouvait dans la chambre de son seigneur, son esprit était bien loin.

« Et... à quoi ressemblait-il, ce dragon ?

— Il était...

— Noir. Ses écailles étaient complètement noires, comme ses ailes, qui ressemblaient à celles des chauves-souris, déclara Godric d'un ton plat. Il avait aussi des pointes acérées dans le dos, qui descendaient jusqu'à sa queue et montaient même jusqu'à sa tête. Et...

— Des yeux violets ? conclua le seigneur Edouard d'une voix rauque.

— Vous l'avez déjà vu, monseigneur ? s'étonna Arthur.

— Oui... J'ai failli y laisser la vie ce jour-là. C'était lors d'un voyage en Hébrides. Ce dragon est appelé Noir des Hébrides, là-bas... C'est un des dragons les plus terribles que j'ai eu à affronter dans toute ma vie... Ce fut d'ailleurs le seul dragon que je n'ai jamais réussi à vaincre... »

Le seigneur Edouard laissa échapper un long soupir plaintif, alors que son regard se porta sur Godric.

« Toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte, Godric. »

Pour toute réponse, Godric se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Bien, Arthur... que prévoyez-vous pour contre-attaquer ?

— Eh bien, monseigneur... »

Godric ne suivit plus la conversation et, voyant que cette discussion prenait une tournure qui ne le concernait plus, laissa le capitaine Arthur et le seigneur Edouard seuls et quitta la salle. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi on l'avait convoqué ici.

Habituellement, il se faisait une joie d'accompagner le capitaine Arthur aux suites d'une bataille, rempli de fierté et heureux de clamer ses mérites et ses exploits.

Mais ce qui s'était passé, il y a déjà deux jours de cela, n'avait rien d'un exploit. Ce n'était qu'une horrible et profonde tragédie, l'œuvre d'un être abominable qui ne méritait nullement le pardon.

Il marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs froids du château, regardant distraitement le village par les fenêtres. Le village de Glenfinnan n'était pas le plus imposant, loin de là mais il était le cœur de la région de Lochaber, très prisée pour ses nombreux points d'eaux qui permettaient, dans toute la région, des échanges par centaines. C'était pour cela que le seigneur voisin, de la région de Badenoch, tentait de s'emparer de ces terres, sans grand succès.

Jusqu'à présent, l'armée du seigneur Edouard était toujours parvenu à le repousser, et ce notamment grâce à la forêt qui se trouvait à la frontière, ce qui permettait de toujours bloquer les troupes ennemis au nord ou à l'est, dans un espace plutôt restreint. C'était bien le seul avantage de la Forêt Interdite.

La Forêt Interdite où se trouvait la Sorcière...

À la simple pensée de cette démone, Godric sentit son cœur se serrer et la rage monter en lui. Il se força à réprimer la colère qui montait en lui tandis qu'il quittait le château du seigneur Edouard et s'aventurait dans les rues du village de Glenfinnan. Il ne voulait effrayer personne avec un regard rempli de haine comme un dément ou un fou.

Alors qu'il marchait vers l'auberge où il avait loué une chambre pour ces deux derniers jours – puisqu'il n'était pas rentré à son manoir –, il croisa de temps en temps les regards apitoyés des passants, qui le regardaient comme s'ils lui souhaitaient toutes leurs condoléances.

Godric était partagé entre les remercier et les maudire, puisque tous agissaient comme s'ils comprenaient sa douleur, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait suite à cette perte, personne.

« Arg, vous me fatiguez Helga ! Je vous ai dit qu'elle irait bien.

— Mais êtes-vous sûr qu'elle aura assez ?

— Nous lui avons fourni assez de pièces pour séjourner au moins un mois. Elle aura bien le temps de trouver de quoi faire dans ce village en un mois, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Si vous le dites...

— Non seulement je le dis mais... »

Godric, qui avait été interrompu dans sa mélancolie par deux passants particulièrement bruyant, plissa des yeux. L'un des deux passants, qui ressemblaient clairement à des voyageurs vu leurs manteaux, le regarda avec méfiance. Godric n'hésita pas à faire de même, comme s'il le mettait silencieusement au défi d'exprimer ses pensées profondes qui, clairement, le concernaient.

Mais l'étranger n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de secouer la tête et reprit son chemin, accompagné de cette jeune fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés qui jeta à Godric un regard perplexe.

Le Gryffondor, bien qu'intrigué par ces deux voyageurs, ne perdit pas son temps à réfléchir à leur sujet et continua son chemin. Il arriva bien vite à son auberge mais, alors qu'il ouvrit la porte pour y pénétrer, il cogna accidentellement quelqu'un.

« Oups, je suis désolée ! s'exclama une voix féminine. Vous allez bien ?

— Je vais bien. »

Godric regarda la personne qu'il avait bousculée et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais croisée auparavant – et dans un petit village comme Glenfinnan c'était assez étonnant. D'ailleurs, en un coup d'œil, par son manteau, il pouvait dire qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup aux deux voyageurs qu'il venait de croiser.

« Ne vous excusez pas, mademoiselle. Cela est de ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, déclara doucement Godric. Mes excuses pour vous avoir bousculé, mademoiselle... ?

— Suzanne, répondit la plus jeune.

— Mademoiselle Suzanne. Puis-je faire quoi que cela soit pour être pardonné ?

— Oh non, ne vous déranger pas pour si peu... ce n'était pas grand-chose, voyons ! »

Sur ce, la jeune fille contourna Godric et quitta l'auberge, laissant le chevalier perplexe. Normalement, il était rare que les demoiselles refusent ses propositions...

Il haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas être populaire avec toutes les jeunes filles, semblait-il. Non pas qu'il cherchait spécialement à être apprécié par la gente féminine : c'était juste qu'il était – involontairement – facilement aimé. À cause de son charme et de ses bonnes manières, lui répétait-on. Ce qui était assez ironique puisque ces mêmes personnes qui pourraient tomber sous son charme ne supportaient pas de passer plus de quelques jours sa compagnie, puisqu'il ne leur portait nullement attention.

« Oh, messire Godric ! Vous voilà déjà de retour ? »

Godric salua l'aubergiste et s'approcha de lui. À cette heure-là, il n'y avait personne dans l'auberge, même pas pour manger et il semblait que l'aubergiste s'ennuyait.

« Je pensais que vous demeureriez plus longtemps chez monseigneur Edouard. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

— Je viens payer ce que je vous dois, déclara Godric alors qu'il attrapa sa bourse à sa ceinture. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de vous payer en arrivant. Je ne voudrais pas passer pour un malotru.

— Un malotru ? répéta l'aubergiste comme s'il trouvait l'idée drôle. Vous ? Jamais personne ne pourrait penser cela de vous, messire Godric. De plus, exceptionnellement, c'est la maison qui offre !

— Quoi ? »

Godric eut la décence de paraitre étonné. L'aubergiste, comme compatissant, s'appuya sur son comptoir et le regarda tristement.

« Quel genre d'homme serais-je, messire Godric, pour vous faire payer quoi que cela soit après ce que vous avez vécu ? Non, je ne suis pas un charlatan qui profite du malheur d'autrui.

— Je vous remercie mais... j'insiste pour payer.

— Et moi j'insiste pour que vous ne payez pas, messire Godric, rétorqua l'aubergiste en souriant. Faites-vous à l'idée, ha, ha ! »

Godric soupira, résigné, et rangea sa bourse.

« Je vous remercie, dit-il doucement.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, messire Godric. Passez une agréable journée, même si le temps semble plutôt à la pluie ! »

Sur les plaisanteries légères de l'aubergiste concernant le temps grisâtre qui couvrait la région, Godric le salua et sortie de l'établissement. Il se dirigea vers sa prochaine destination, où il avait prévu de se rendre juste après être allé payer son due à l'auberge.

Ses pas le conduisirent donc à l'église du village. La seule église d'ailleurs, dans une île – Britannia comme disait les romains – encore peu portée sur la foi chrétienne. Cela paraissait donc normal que cette église chrétienne ressemble plus à une petite et humble chapelle entourée de barrières en bois qu'à une immense construction resplendissante de mille feux.

Sauf que Godric n'entra pas dans l'église. À la place, il contourna le bâtiment pour pénétrer dans la cour arrière. C'était un espace entièrement vide, sauf pour une exception : les nombreuses pierres blanches qui s'y trouvaient. Les pierres tombales des morts chrétiens sans famille.

Le temps nuageux était parfaitement en harmonie avec ce cimetière et Godric lui-même le trouvait particulièrement adapté aux évènements récents.

Un temps rempli de tristesse et de chagrin. Parfait pour un deuil.

Deuil qu'il refusait de faire.

Pas avant d'avoir réalisé sa vengeance pour calmer la peine de son cœur et enfin pouvoir panser ses plaies et reconstruire son âme meurtrie.

Alors qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer de nouveau et qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas tomber en lambeaux, Godric traina les pieds jusqu'à une tombe particulière, devant laquelle se trouvaient de nombreux bouquets de fleurs récemment mis.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lire le nom gravé sur la tombe pour savoir qui était enterré ici.

 _GRAY LE SANS-PEUR_

 _À LA MEMOIRE D'UN CHEVALIER DONT LA BRAVOURE DE L'ÂME PERDURERA TOUJOURS_

Godric se laissa tomber à genoux, serrant ses cheveux alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, les sanglots s'échappant de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Il avait mal. Plus ces souvenirs lui revenaient, plus il sentait son cœur se serrer.

Il revoyait tous ces jours aux cimes des arbres, à discuter gaiement et légèrement avec lui.

Il revoyait tous ces combats où ils se battaient, dos à dos, se soutenant mutuellement contre leurs adversaires, Godric et Gray contre le monde.

Il revoyait tous ces entrainements où Gray tombait, encore et encore, mais se relevait toujours, prêt à vaincre son ami en duel.

Il revoyait tous ces voyages les amenant aux quatre coins de la Bretagne pour combattre des harpies dans des montagnes hautes, des trolls dans les forêts, des loups-garous dans des villages apeurés, des gobelins dans des grottes...

Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

Plus jamais il ne le reverrait.

Tous leurs projets, tous les rêves qu'ils avaient, jamais ils ne pourraient les réaliser.

Plus jamais il n'écouterait les plaisanteries stupides de Gray, son enthousiasme à l'entente des épopées des voyageurs, ses discours sur la vaillance et le courage, sur la noblesse de l'âme...

Un sanglot lui échappa.

Gray était mort alors qu'il venait à peine d'avoir dix-sept ans. Il était mort si jeune... tout cela à cause de ce dragon, et de celle qui contrôlait ce dragon : La Sorcière de la Forêt.

À cet instant, Godric prit une décision. Alors qu'il fixa rageusement le ciel grisâtre qui semblait comprendre et partager sa peine, il cria aussi fort qu'il pouvait, comme pour que les dieux l'entendent et perçoivent sa colère et sa haine.

Il cria qu'il vengerait son ami. Même s'il devait en laisser la vie et prendre celle d'autrui.

En son cœur, il n'y avait plus que de la souffrance. Et cette souffrance, qu'il cacherait profondément en son cœur, l'aiderait à venger la mort de son ami.

Godric Gryffondor ne se laisserait mourir qu'après avoir tué la Sorcière de la Forêt.

Il en fit la promesse devant le ciel, devant l'âme de son ami là-haut au paradis, devant Dieu en personne.


	4. En direction de la Forêt Interdite

**Le plus long chapitre écrit jusqu'à présent ! ce qui explique aussi en partie pourquoi il a pris du temps à être posté... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire, surtout pour le début, mais ça s'est vite arrangé par la suite et finalement j'en suis assez fière.**

* * *

 **IV – En direction de la Forêt Interdite.**

« Vous êtes certain de vouloir nous accompagner, messire Godric ?

— Oui, capitaine. Ma place est à vos côtés. De plus... je... je _dois_ y être.

— Bien, si vous le dites. Préparez-vous, nous partons demain. »

Tels furent les mots échangés entre le chevalier Godric et le capitaine Arthur, la veille du départ des troupes du seigneur Edouard pour un nouvel assaut tenté contre la Forêt Interdite.

Godric avait été informé du futur départ pour la Forêt Interdite mais, à sa grande surprise, il n'y était pas convié. Voilà pourquoi il était parti trouver le capitaine Arthur pour s'expliquer et apprendre qu'on ne le pensait pas apte à partir de nouveau en mission après ce qu'il avait vécu il y a peu.

Godric avait fait valoir son _droit_ et son _devoir_ de participer à cet assaut et finalement le capitaine Arthur avait cédé à sa demande et l'acceptait parmi ses soldats, lui conseillant tout de même de prendre une bonne nuit de repos : les assauts contre la Forêt Interdite, en plus de toujours êtres infructueuses, étaient bien plus dur que des affrontements contre les guerriers de la région voisine. Ce que Godric savait déjà, pour avoir été participé à de nombreuses tentatives.

Voilà donc la situation actuelle, alors que Godric attendait avec impatience l'aube pour partir à la Forêt Interdite.

En attendant, il se retrouvait à l'auberge dans laquelle il logeait depuis quatre jours sans jamais être retourné chez lui. Il savait qu'il devrait au moins envoyer une lettre à son père mais il n'avait pas la foi de le faire et, de toute façon, les rumeurs devaient déjà être arrivées au manoir Inverailort.

En ce moment, il était assis à l'une des nombreuses tables de l'établissement, à l'heure où tous venaient manger ici lorsque le crépuscule laissait place à l'obscurité de la nuit, le moment parfait pour souper et bavarder gaiement.

Mais Godric ne partageait pas cet air festoyant et se contentait de demeurer seul dans son coin, observant sa chope de bière avec désintérêt. Il ne buvait pratiquement jamais, seulement à de rares occasions où – en général – Gray le forçait à se détendre. Exceptionnellement, ce soir, il se sentait d'humeur à boire. Mais après avoir englouti une chope de bière, il se rappelait pourvoir il ne buvait jamais : l'alcool avait un goût infect et quitte à se ruiner la santé avec de l'alcool, il préférait nettement ceux à son manoir – tel que le vin ou le cidre – qui étaient sortis pour les grandes occasions comme les bals ou autres festivités.

Ainsi, même déçu que l'alcool ne puisse l'aider à noyer son chagrin, il avait poussé sa chope de bière avec dégoût et observait son environnement avec ennui.

Auparavant, il aurait adoré se retrouver dans de tels lieux. Non pas parce qu'il aimait les célébrations, loin de là puisqu'il les trouvait bruyantes et futiles, mais parce que c'étaient des moments de joies qu'il partageait avec Gray et leurs compatriotes, souvent après une victoire mémorable contre l'ennemi.

Là, Godric n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi tous ces gens semblaient si enjoués, et il s'en moquait éperdument.

Tout ce qui se passait autour de lui n'était qu'un douloureux rappel de l'absence définitive de Gray à ses côtés.

Il était pris dans un cercle vicieux dont il ne trouvait aucun échappatoire : rester ici, éveillé, lui rappelait sans cesse Gray mais il ne voulait pas aller dormir, où il risquerait de faire des cauchemars et de revoir le visage de son ami.

Il ne se sentait même pas capable de sortir de l'auberge pour aller flâner sans but dans les rues et tenter de penser à autre chose.

Alors il était là, à attendre la venue du jour, dans un ennui profond.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que deux étrangers entrent dans l'auberge...

. . .

Salazar et Helga étaient enfin arrivés dans un autre village. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient déposé la jeune moldue – Suzanne – à la première auberge qu'ils avaient trouvée, en lui donnant de quoi avoir un mois entier de location dans cette auberge.

Puis ils avaient trainé dans les rues du village, à la recherche de divers rumeurs ou informations, qui d'ailleurs ne mirent pas longtemps à apparaitre puisqu'il semblait que le village – enfin, les troupes du seigneur de la région – ait été le siège d'une immense tragédie : la mort d'un brillant chevalier, du nom de Gray, tué par un dragon. Un dragon envoyé par la Sorcière de la Forêt.

Ils en avaient alors appris un peu plus sur cette fameuse sorcière qui vivait dans la forêt d'à côté et en déduisirent qu'il s'agissait forcément d'une personne ayant des pouvoirs magiques. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas la recherche de toute personne avec des pouvoirs magiques, mais cette sorcière paraissait être exceptionnelle et extrêmement compétente en la matière et, de ce fait, Salazar trouvait cela fort utile d'aller à sa rencontre, ce qu'Helga, curieuse, approuvait sans problème.

Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'ils la rencontrent au plus vite puisque, toujours d'après les rumeurs, en réponse à la mort du chevalier Gray, le seigneur enverrait des troupes pour affronter la sorcière et ainsi venger la mort de ce preux chevalier.

Salazar se doutait que de simples moldus parviennent à leur fin, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. De ce fait, il fallait qu'ils arrivent dans la Forêt Interdite avant les troupes.

En fait, Salazar désirait même qu'ils partent dans la nuit, mais Helga avait insisté pour qu'ils se reposent et comme elle était tenace, Salazar dut finalement abandonner son idée, ce qui fit qu'ils se retrouvèrent, après que le crépuscule ait laissé place à l'astre nocturne, dans l'auberge où ils avaient laissé Suzanne.

« Mettons-nous le plus loin possible, avait déclaré Salazar en observant toutes les tables remplis de moldus avec dégoût. Je déteste le bruit. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et se mirent à l'écart. Lorsqu'un serveur s'approcha d'eux pour leur demander ce qu'ils désiraient, Salazar se contenta de grommeler qu'il ne voulait rien tandis qu'Helga, bien plus polie que lui, demanda un peu de pain et du lait chaud.

« N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire de commander ces... choses ? grommela Salazar.

— Je ne tiens pas à mourir de faim comme vous », se défendit Helga.

Salazar leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si vous le dites... Quoi qu'il en soit, avant que je ne vous perde parce que vous allez probablement vous endormir sur cette table comme une ivrogne...

— En buvant du lait ? s'étonna Helga. C'est possible d'être soûl en buvant du lait ?

— Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit sèchement Salazar, j'espère que vous vous rappelez que nous devons nous lever tôt demain. Il est impératif que nous arrivions avant les troupes du seigneur et... »

Salazar se tut.

« Salazar ? appela Helga, surprise de ne plus l'entendre. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

— Nous sommes surveillés.

— Surveillés ? répété Helga avec de grands yeux ronds.

— Oui, confirma Salazar en hochant la tête. Avez-vous remarqué un homme aux cheveux roux hérissés en rentrant ? Vous devriez l'apercevoir par-dessus mon épaule. Faites attention à rester discrète. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il remarque que nous l'avons vu. »

Il vit Helga s'exécuter, et la maudit intérieurement : elle n'était pas des plus discrètes, mais bon, il valait mieux ça que rien. Cela aurait pu être pire.

« Vous avez fini ? grommela Salazar.

— J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu... dit distraitement Helga.

— Nous l'avons croisé au village plutôt, expliqua Salazar. C'est pour ça que vous avez cette impression.

— On l'a vu ? Quand ça ?

— Après avoir laissé Suzanne. Dans la rue. Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ?

— Pas vraiment, admit Helga. Vous avez vraiment bonne mémoire, Salazar ! »

Il faisait juste attention à ceux qu'il pouvait potentiellement considéré comme une menace. De plus, cet étrange individu n'était pas des plus difficiles à remarquer dans la rue, compte tenu de son accoutrement. Par sa tenue, Salazar pouvait en déduire qu'il devait s'agir d'un noble ou d'un bourgeois. Sans doute un chevalier ou un garde de haut rang. Il avait aperçu l'épée de l'homme.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il nous regarde ? demanda Helga. Vous croyez qu'il nous prend pour des... brigands ?

— Nous sommes des étrangers, déclara Salazar. Il est normal qu'il soit méfiant s'il fait partie de la garde.

— Alors en quoi est-ce un problème ?

— Il ne faudrait pas qu'il décide de nous suivre demain.

— Ne nous aura-t-il pas oubliés, demain ?

— Je l'espère. Raison de plus de nous en aller rapidement. Alors n'oubliez pas que nous nous réveillons avant même le lever du soleil, Helga. Et évitez d'attirer l'attention sur nous.

— Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai bien compris », dit Helga en souriant.

Salazar n'en était pas certain, mais il ne dit rien : parler plus ne servirait pas.

Il resta donc silencieux, croisant les bras alors qu'il s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège et jeta, aussi discrètement que possible, quelques regards derrière lui pour observer l'homme qu'ils avaient croisé plus tôt.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais cet homme l'intriguait au plus haut point, et il n'aimait pas cela. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un moldu. Les moldus n'étaient pas une véritable menace pour lui.

. . .

Godric n'avait pas dormi. Comme prévu, il n'était pas allé dormir, mais s'était contenté de somnoler quelques peu, jamais assez pour s'endormir profondément et laisser son esprit être envahi par des rêves – ou plutôt par des cauchemars.

Il y avait une autre raison à son insomnie : les deux passants qu'il avait croisé dans la rue plutôt dans la journée. Ils étaient réapparus, dans l'auberge. Godric ne les avait pas quitté des yeux. Glenfinnan était un petit village où tous se connaissaient, ne serait-ce que de nom ou d'apparence. Alors des étrangers étaient facilement repérables. Godric ignorait pourquoi, mais ceux-là éveillaient sa méfiance. Peut-être cela avait-il à voir avec les récents évènements, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ces étrangers, qui pouvaient aussi bien être juste des passants comme des marchands ou des pèlerins, étaient potentiellement des sorciers. Peut-être même connaissaient-ils la Sorcière de la Forêt ?

Il avait conscience qu'une telle idée n'était que de la paranoïa, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il sentait que son esprit ne se reposerait que lorsqu'il aurait tué de ses propres mains celle qui avait pris la vie de son meilleur ami.

Alors il passa la soirée à les observer. À n'en pas douter, ils avaient remarqué qu'ils étaient observés. Mais ils ne le montrèrent jamais, sauf pour un ou deux regards en sa direction, qui pourraient être anodins – un simple regard balayant la salle. Jamais Godric ne s'en inquiéta. Il n'arrêta de les fixer que lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent en direction des chambres. Il ne les suivit pas et resta à sa table. S'ils redescendaient, il le verrait. Peut-être même qu'il les suivrait s'il en avait le temps, avant le départ des troupes du seigneur Edouard pour la Forêt Interdite.

Puis le jour, enfin, se leva. Du moins, c'était ce qu'indiquait l'horloge murale, le seul indicateur de l'heure avec le fait que l'auberge était vide, ce qui signifiait que minuit était passé : même les ivrognes rentraient chez eux ou allaient se coucher dans des chambres disponibles qu'ils avaient loués. Pendant bien plus de trois heures, seul le silence accompagnait Godric alors qu'il somnolait. Non pas que cela le dérangeait : il détestait le bruit et le chahut. Seul Gray avait le privilège de pouvoir crier sur tous les toits sans recevoir de commentaire de la part de Godric.

Mais Gray n'était plus là.

Alors il se trouvait finalement très satisfait du silence presque religieux de l'auberge après que tous soient partis. Cela lui permettait de somnoler en paix.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Les bras croisés sur la tête et la tête posée dessus, il ne leva que brièvement les yeux pour voir qui descendait, sans être remarqué.

« Pressez le pas, Helga ! chuchota une voix particulièrement irritée.

— Je ne comprends pas votre empressement, Salazar... il est si tôt... lui répondit une voix féminine fatiguée.

— Je vous avais prévenu, non ? Maintenant, avancez. Nous y allons. »

C'étaient eux. Les mystérieux étrangers. Godric s'assura de ne pas être remarqué, faisant semblant de dormir en émettant ce qu'il espérait ressembler à un ronflement grossier. Il ne bougea pas avant d'être assuré que les deux étrangers soient partis, c'est-à-dire quand il entendit la porter claquer. Aussitôt, il se redressa et se leva. Attrapant machinalement la poignée de son épée – sans savoir si c'était pour s'assurer qu'elle était là, ou pour être prêt à réagir face à une menace immédiate – il sortit de l'auberge à grandes enjambées.

L'air frais souffla sur son visage, le réveillant. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et les rues demeuraient sombres en l'absence de lumière. N'importe qui pourrait être inquiet de se promener seul dans ces rues désertes – après tout, un voleur pouvait être dans les parages, guettant une proie facile – mais pas lui : après tout, il était Godric Gryffondor. Tout le monde le connaissait et le respectait, ne serait-ce qu'en tant que chevalier au service du seigneur Edouard. De plus, il fallait être un sot ou un fou pour oser s'en prendre à quelqu'un armé comme lui.

Bien plus préoccupé par les étrangers que par un brigand de grand chemin, Godric veilla à toujours rester loin de ceux qu'il suivait. Il ne voulait pas se faire repérer, et malheureusement ses bottes en métal n'étaient pas très pratiques pour rester discret alors il se devait d'être prudent.

Heureusement pour lui, les deux étrangers – Salazar et Helga, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu – semblaient bien trop pressés pour faire attention à lui.

Godric aurait pu arrêter de les suivre, se dire que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps et retourner à l'auberge ou, encore mieux, se diriger vers le château du seigneur Edouard pour commencer à aider à organiser les troupes. Ce fut ce qu'il se dit un instant lorsqu'il remarquait que les étrangers paraissaient se diriger hors du village. Peut-être reprenaient-ils leur chemin vers un autre village, ou une ville ?

Sauf que cette hypothèse lui parut rapidement fausse : certes, les deux étrangers quittaient Glenfinnan, mais, surtout, ils partaient en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un simple hasard, mais Godric préférait les suivre pour en être certain. Prudence est mère de sureté après tout.

Au pire, si en effet les deux étrangers ne faisaient que passer, les troupes du seigneur Edouard le retrouveraient à la Forêt Interdite directement.

Il y avait cependant un problème : des plaines bordaient la Forêt Interdite, et il sera facilement vu s'il les suivait.

Alors Godric prit la décision de leur laisser un peu d'avance alors qu'il se rendit vers les écuries afin d'y récupérer un cheval – que possédait sa famille, évidemment.

Il n'apprit le nom de son destrier qu'en allant jusqu'au box du pédestre, qui souffla légèrement en le voyant approché après que Godric soit allé réveiller le propriétaire de l'écurie pour ouvrir, ce qui provoqua les marmonnements irrités de l'homme.

« Z'êtes bien pressé, messire... grommela l'homme. Y'a le feu au lac ou quoi ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça, fut la réponse courte et sèche de Godric, qui ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. Comment s'appelle ce cheval ?

— Vous ne savez pas ? On voit qu'vous ne venez pas dans le coin très souvent ! C'est Griffon, le nom de l'animal.

— Griffon ?

— Oui, comme l'oiseau mythique. Vous savez, c'est un truc des grecs, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Godric hocha la tête distraitement. Cela ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement. Il voulait juste grimper sur ce cheval et s'en aller. Mais d'abord, il fallait mettre la scelle et tout le reste de l'attirail sur son cheval, alors il se contenta d'écoute d'une oreille ce que lui disait le propriétaire, qui se transformait en palefrenier exceptionnellement, puisque ses palefreniers n'étaient pas encore là – il était bien trop tôt.

Il dût reconnaitre, cependant, que l'information dite par l'homme valait le coup : n'importe qui verrait pourquoi ce cheval se nommait Griffon. En plus d'être reconnu comme un excellent cheval–c'était un _Old English Black_ après tout– sa robe marron contrastait avec son front immaculé, dont le blanc s'étendait même à son encolure – et donc, par extension, à sa crinière lâche et longue – et à ses ganaches.

Il ne lui manquait plus que les yeux d'un aigle et des ailes, et Godric le prendrait pour un griffon s'il le voyait au loin. Avec des griffes à la place des sabots, aussi.

C'était aussi probablement un peu par orgueil qu'il se prénommait Griffon. Les Gryffondor appréciaient laisser un indice de leur famille partout où ils pouvaient.

« Et voilà ! s'exclama le propriétaire de l'écurie en finissait de mettre le mors du cheval. Griffon est prêt, messire. Voulez que je vous le sorte ? »

Godric acquiesça et se dirigea en dehors de l'écurie. Le soleil n'était toujours pas levé. Tant mieux.

« Je peux vous demander un truc, messire ? demanda le palefrenier alors qu'il amenait Griffon à l'extérieur.

— Faites donc, autorisa Godric.

— Z'êtes pas censé partir avec les troupes du seigneur Edouard ? Qu'est-ce que allez faire dehors si tôt ?

— Juste prendre quelques précautions. »

Sur ce, Godric se mit en selle et s'élança vers les plaines sur son fidèle destrier. Il commença au galop, avant de se rendre compte que cela était bien inutile s'il avait pour projet de laisser à Salazar et Helga de l'avance afin de ne pas être remarqué. Alors il fit ralentir Griffon, le faisait aller au trot, puis au pas – même au trot, il semblait aller trop vite.

Le vent frais du soir continuait de souffler, mais à présent, Godric remarquait que l'obscurité commençait à s'en aller. La lumière se faisait, petit à petit, sans même qu'il n'y ait encore le soleil et ses rayons apparaissant dans l'horizon lointain. Ce n'était que maintenant, assit sur son cheval, que Godric sentait la fatigue l'accabler. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait maintenant éveillé si longtemps – c'était probablement ses courtes somnolences – mais voilà qu'il avait l'impression que l'air froid qui le frappait l'incitait à aller se réfugier chez lui, sous ses chaudes couvertures, à l'abri du soleil qui n'allait pas tarder à se montrer et à lui blesser les yeux de sa lumière étincelante.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas aller dormir. S'il désirait dramatiser un peu, il dirait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aller dormir depuis la mort de Gray, mais il avait conscience que tout irait mieux une fois la Sorcière tuée. Après tout, c'était elle la source de tous les problèmes, en plus du seigneur voisin – ce qui, par contre, était une affaire dont Godric ne s'occupait pas, se contentant juste de suivre les ordres du seigneur Edouard qui, lui, était concerné par cette affaire. Une fois cette sorcière maléfique sans cœur tuée, la contrée serait débarrassée du danger qu'elle représentait, et ses pouvoirs maudits.

C'était cette pensée, cette vengeance qui l'animait, qui l'empêchait d'être réellement fatigué, au point de désirer par-dessus tout dormir. Il ne se reposerait qu'avec sa mort.

Alors, ignorant la migraine qui l'assaillit, il se redressa et ordonna à son destrier d'accélérer, passant du pas au trot, alors qu'il posa machinalement une main sur la poignée de son épée.

Tant pis pour la discrétion. Si ces étrangers étaient des êtres démoniaques, il le verrait bien assez tôt. Cela se verrait, après tout. Et Godric serait prêt à réagir en conséquence. Magie ou pas, il était le meilleur épéiste du seigneur Edouard. Ce n'était pas un sort qui l'effrayerait, pas même s'ils étaient aussi forts que la Sorcière de la Forêt.

Rien ne l'effrayait. Pas même la mort, du moins plus maintenant que Gray avait quitté ce monde.

. . .

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici, Salazar ?

— Oui.

— Pourtant il ne semble pas y avoir de passage pour rentrer... Comment est-ce possible que ces ronces bloquent la forêt ? »

Helga ne comprenait pas comment ils allaient entrer dans la forêt. D'immenses ronces formant des boucles de plusieurs mètres empêchaient tout accès dans la forêt – ainsi que d'étranges racines bien trop gigantesques pour provenir d'arbres, à moins que ces dites racines aient eu, de leur propre chef, la bonne idée de sortir du sol pour s'accorder aux ronces.

Comme quoi, elle portait bien son nom, la Forêt Interdite. Mais apparemment, selon Salazar, il était possible de passer outre cette barrière naturelle. Alors, tentant de délaisser les nombreuses questions et interrogations qui lui venaient à l'esprit, Helga se tut – sachant que cela agaçait Salazar de poser des questions incessantes – et se contenta de le regarder, attendant qu'il montre la solution pour pénétrer dans la forêt.

« Vous devriez savoir qu'il s'agit d'un sortilège, réprimanda Salazar. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à remarquer.

— Cela peut être juste une flore particulièrement sauvage, non ? proposa Helga.

— Non. »

Helga fit la moue. Elle comprenait que ce simple _non_ signifiait _taisez-vous_ , _vous et vos absurdités_. Elle ne remarquait peut-être pas qu'une végétation exceptionnellement grande provenait d'un sortilège, mais il ne lui fallait pas être un devin pour entendre l'agacement dans la voix de Salazar. Salazar n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient et ouvert aux débats.

« Mais vous savez comment annuler ce sortilège ? demanda-t-elle.

— Évidemment, répondit Salazar en soufflant. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Reculez-vous. »

Helga s'exécuta. Elle se recula de quelques pas, observant Salazar qui avait fermé les yeux et, levant les bras devant lui, marmonnait une suite de mots à voix basses qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Mais tandis que Salazar exécutait son sortilège, un étrange bruit attira l'attention d'Helga. Elle fronça les sourcils tandis que son regard se porta au loin. Quelque chose – ou peut-être quelqu'un – approchait.

« Salazar, appela-t-elle d'un voix agitée, je crois que quelqu'un vient vers nous.

— Tss, c'est encore ce chevalier, grogna Salazar alors qu'il s'interrompit dans ses marmonnements.

— Le chevalier ? répété Helga en fronçant les sourcils. Qui ça ?

— Celui qui nous observait dans l'auberge. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne dormait pas quand nous sommes partis ce matin.

— Vous l'avez vu ?

— Oui. Maintenant, cessez de parler. Plus vite je finirais ce sortilège, plus vite nous seront débarrassés de lui. Il ne faut pas qu'il ait le temps de nous atteindre. »

Helga voulait demander pourquoi cela serait grave que ce chevalier les trouve, mais ne dit rien pour ne pas déconcentrer Salazar. Ce dernier faisait sans douter allusion au fait qu'il utilisait la magie. Ainsi, si ce chevalier les prenait en flagrant délit, il tenterait de les arrêter ou, pire, de les tuer.

Helga frissonna, sans savoir exactement si cela était dû à l'air froid qui frappait les plaines ou par peur. Sans doute un sublime mélange des deux. Helga ne put s'empêcher, machinalement, de jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction d'où ils venaient, où le chevalier, s'il les suivait, se présenterait bientôt, peut-être même dans quelques minutes. Elle ne pensait pas regretter le lever du soleil qui apportait sa clarté sur toute la région. Pourtant l'obscurité aurait été préférable pour se cacher précipitamment si ce chevalier approchait.

« Salazar, avez-vous bientôt fini ? » demanda Helga.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, et ne sut comment le prendre : était-ce une bonne chose qu'il ne s'interrompt pas pour lui crier dessus, ou cela signifiait-il que ce sortilège était encore loin d'être fini ? De toute manière, pourquoi ce sortilège prenait-il autant de temps ? Salazar n'était jamais long pour exécuter un sortilège. Y avait-il un problème avec la magie qui frappait ces ronces ?

Et si Salazar ne parvenait pas à ouvrir un passage avant que le chevalier arrive ? Helga secoua la tête à cette pensée. Même si cela se produisait, Salazar saurait arrêter ce chevalier. Salazar trouvait toujours une solution, du moins jusqu'à présent.

« Salazar, dites-moi que vous avez bientôt fini, par Dieu ! » pressa Helga.

Elle entendit Salazar souffler d'exaspération alors que le sorcier abaissa ses mains, se tournant vers elle.

« Commenceriez-vous à avoir peur, Helga ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur – sans afficher le moindre sourire narquois. Oh, et pour vous répondre... oui, j'ai fini. »

Aussitôt dit-il cela que la terre se mit à trembler légèrement. Mais ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un tremblement de terre tout à fait normal : les ronces qui bloquaient le passage se mirent à bouger, s'enfonçant dans le sol, comme les racines qui retournaient à leur état naturel. Quand les ronces et les racines disparurent, les secousses cessèrent.

« Cela a pris plus longtemps que prévu, déclara Salazar d'un air ennuyé. Qu'importe qui vit dans cette forêt, cet être magique doit être très fort.

— Vous pensez qu'il risquerait de s'en prendre à nous ? demanda craintivement Helga.

— Qu'il essaye. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Bien allons-y. Je me chargerai de remettre ce sortilège en place une fois que nous serons rentrés dans cette forêt. »

Helga hocha la tête et se mit à avancer vers la forêt, suivant Salazar. Cette forêt paraissait aussi effrayante sans ronces : sombre à l'intérieur à cause des feuilles des immenses arbres qui empêchaient la lumière de passer, rien que le seuil de la forêt était austère et semblait avertir de ne pas s'aventurer au-delà de cette limite. Pourtant, aux yeux d'Helga, cela était moins effrayant que le chevalier qui les pourchassait. Après tout, que risqueraient-ils à entrer dans cette forêt, à part peut-être de croiser des loups affamés ou des sangliers pressés ?

« EH, VOUS ! HALTE-LÀ ! AU NOM DE MONSEIGNEUR EDOUARD ! »

Helga sentit son cœur bondir alors qu'elle se tourna précipitamment vers l'origine de cette voix sévère et enragée. Ses craintes, qu'elle pensait éphémères, furent confirmés en voyant un homme vêtu d'une grande cape rouge chevauchant un cheval, avec une épée à la main, pointée dans leur direction.

C'était le chevalier de l'auberge. Salazar avait raison.

Il venait pour eux.


	5. L'affrontement

**Bon, je sais que ça se remarquera pas, tout simplement parce que je dois être une buse pour faire de bonnes descriptions prenantes mais à un moment, il y aura une scène qui devrait peut-être (appuyez bien sur le mot « peut-être ») vous faire penser au film Maléfique. Mais ce n'est pas certain. Mais si vous le remarquez, c'est cool. Cela voudrait dire que je ne me suis pas trop foirée, ce serait déjà ça, non ?**

 **Ah et sinon, c'est juste pour le dire, mais ce chapitre est plus long que prévu. C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai raison ? super ! parce qu'il est fort probablement que le prochain soit moins long.**

 **Bref, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **V – L'affrontement**

Salazar serra des dents alors qu'il attrapa Helga par la manche.

« Venez ! » ordonna-t-il.

Sans perdre un instant à observer plus longtemps ce maudit chevalier, il tira Helga avec lui et tous deux se précipitèrent vers l'intérieur de la forêt. Même si ce moldu était à cheval, il n'aurait pas le temps de les suivre à l'intérieur de la forêt, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est avec cette conviction qu'ils franchirent l'orée de la forêt et, alors que Salazar se plaça devant Helga, tendit ses deux mains devant lui en espérant silencieusement que son sortilège allait se faire plus rapidement que le précédant alors qu'il s'écria :

« _Pousses et plantes, par la présence, surgissez de la terre pour atteindre le soleil et soyez le bouclier de ce sanctuaire naturel !_ »

Un léger mouvement ce fit au niveau du sol, mais seules quelques ronces et racines apparurent. Aucune capable d'empêcher de franchir la séparation entre la plaine et la forêt.

Serrant les dents, Salazar reprit d'une voix plus forte :

« _Pousses et plantes, par la présence, surgissez de la terre pour atteindre le soleil et soyez le bouclier de ce sanctuaire naturel ! Ne soyez plus racines, mais prenez racine et que par le gigantisme dont vous ferez preuve, vous soyez une armée parée à toute épreuve ! »_

Cette fois, son sortilège sembla alors plus d'impact. Aussitôt, les « pousses et plantes » jaillirent du sol comme aspiré par les hauteurs et formèrent le fameux bouclier que désirait Salazar, empêchant tout passage. On pouvait entendre que derrière ce mur infranchissable, du côté où le soleil parvenait encore à éclairer la nature de ses rayons, le destrier du chevalier s'arrêter brusquement, surprenant son propriétaire qui se hâta de s'exclama :

« Oh, tout doux, Griffon ! »

Salazar ne désira pas s'attarder plus pour pouvoir narguer le chevalier et, toujours en tenant la main d'Helga, s'enfonça dans la forêt.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressé, Salazar ? demanda sottement Helga. Ce chevalier ne peut plus nous suivre !

— Mieux vaut être vigilant, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Avancez, au lieu de raconter des sornettes. »

Il ne l'admettrait pas, bien sûr, mais il préférait être certain qu'il n'y ait _aucune chance_ que ce chevalier les retrouve. Helga dirait qu'il était paranoïaque mais, loin de lui donner raison, Salazar lui expliquerait alors la logique de son résonnement : il y avait de forte chances que ce chevalier – vu son accoutrement coloré bien loin de celui du reste de la population – fasse partie de la cour du seigneur de la région.

Cela serait une information anodine si Salazar n'avait pas entendu parler quelques ivrognes – bon, peut-être pas des ivrognes mais en tout cas ils parlaient fort comme s'ils avaient trop bu – d'une soi-disant rumeur. Comme quoi, le seigneur préparait des troupes pour une éventuellement ''contre-attaque'' vers la Forêt Interdite en réponse à l'attaque du dragon et qui avait coûté la vie à bien des soldats du seigneur.

À cet instant, Salazar ne savait pas ce qu'était cette fameuse Forêt Interdite mais désormais, il comprenait de quoi il en retournait : cette forêt, c'était celle dans laquelle Helga et lui se trouvaient en ce moment. En même temps, le nom de cette forêt se comprenait en se retrouvant face à un mur de ronce et de racines.

Donc, un seul chevalier, en lui-même, n'était pas un danger pour eux ou pour ce mur naturel mais ce chevalier, accompagné de toute une troupe, pourrait se révéler un problème. Surtout en prenant compte que le mur de ronce que Salazar avait placé devait être bien moins puissant que l'auteur du premier sortilège. Certes, il était parvenu à le défaire, mais il était plus simple de défaire un sortilège plutôt que de le placer.

Alors, toujours par précaution et non à cause d'une quelconque paranoïa – rien ne pouvait l'inquiéter, sauf la naïveté et l'insouciance d'Helga –, Salazar préférait qu'ils s'engouffrent plus profondément dans les bois, en espérant que ces maudits moldus ne les suivent pas et que la peur les ramène à la raison – c'est-à-dire les ramène dans leur fichu village.

« Salazar ?

— Quoi encore ?

— Savez-vous au moins où nous allons ?

— Réfléchissez-vous avant de parler ? C'est une forêt, Helga. Vous pensez qu'il y a des panneaux et des sentiers tous tracés ? »

Évidemment, c'était une manière déguisée de dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'ils prenaient. Sa seule indication était de partir dans la direction opposée au chevalier, ce qui, en soi, n'était pas bien dur. Après, pour le reste... eh bien, il avait quelques connaissances sur les manières de s'orienter en forêt mais, si cela ne servait à rien, il lui suffirait d'un sortilège pour se repérer – la magie pouvait tout faire à condition d'avoir une idée claire et nette de ce qu'on lui demande.

« Hâtez-vous au lieu de poser des questions sottes, ajouta-t-il pour qu'elle presse le pas.

— Mais pourquoi nous dépêcher si nous ne craignons plus rien ? »

Salazar souffla. Qu'elle soit maudite, elle et ses questions agaçantes.

« Faites juste ce que je vous dis, bon sang ! »

Il ne servirait à rien de tenter de s'expliquer avec Helga. Non seulement elle ne comprendrait pas, mais en plus elle leur ferait perdre encore du temps. Il avait compris cela depuis un bon moment déjà, et qu'importe qu'elle se vexe d'être prise pour une enfant, Salazar n'allait pas s'en sentir coupable pour autant.

Surtout qu'il prenait des décisions pour leur bien, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

.

« Messire Godric !

— Capitaine. »

Godric posa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée à l'approche du capitaine Arthur sur son cheval blanc, surplombant Godric qui avait quitté sa monture pour laisser son cheval au repos alors qu'il patientait devant la forêt en attente des troupes alliées qui, finalement, s'étaient présentées.

Ce n'était pas une troupe bien nombreuse. Elle l'était bien moins que lors de la dernière bataille contre le seigneur de la région voisine, mais c'était une troupe assez conséquente pour un assaut contre la Forêt Interdite. Généralement, les troupes stagnaient à quelques hommes, une trentaine tout au plus mais, à présent, c'était une véritable compagnie de cent soldats qui approchait de cette forêt maudite. Le capitaine Arthur et le seigneur Edouard voulaient vraiment marquer le coup.

Cela plaisait grandement à Godric.

Une centaine d'hommes était déjà nettement plus efficace qu'une trentaine, même contre des bêtes magiques et une sorcière. Avec ça, il y avait de fortes chances de pénétrer – enfin – dans la Forêt Interdite et braver ses dangers sans risque.

Godric pensait même que cela était étonnant, de parvenir à rassembler tant d'hommes si rapidement. Les soldats du village n'étaient pas des milliers et avec ceux blessés lors de la dernière bataille et avec l'assaut de ce fléau volant – le dragon –, il était surprenant de voir que le capitaine Arthur avait réussi à convaincre tant de soldats de venir.

Peut-être étaient-ils comme lui : rongés par le désir de vengeance et de justice. Ils avaient peut-être perdu des amis, des frères, des pères.

Alors, s'ils étaient animés de la même rage que lui, ils pourraient faire tomber la Sorcière, aujourd'hui même. Elle payerait enfin pour ses crimes, et ce, de sa vie. Comme pour toutes les vies qu'elle avait prises à d'autres.

« Messire Godric, répéta le capitaine Arthur tandis qu'il fit arrêter son cheval, fixant le chevalier en contre-bas. Que faites-vous déjà ici ?

— Je... »

L'espace d'un instant, Godric douta. Devait-il dire ce qu'il avait fait ? Était-il au moins sûr que ceux qu'il pourchassait étaient des sorciers ?

Après réflexion, il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas halluciné : il avait vu l'un d'eux faire jaillir un mur de ronces et de racines. Ils devaient être avec la Sorcière et, même si cela n'était pas le cas, ils étaient des êtres magiques. Un danger pour les humains.

Alors il raconta la vérité au capitaine Arthur : comment il avait croisé deux étrangers qui l'intriguaient, les avait suivi jusqu'ici, et les avait vu pratiquer la magie.

Une chose fut certaine : cela sembla déplaire au capitaine Arthur, qui fronça les sourcils, soucieux alors qu'il fixa le mur végétal.

« D'autres gens comme la Sorcière ? Pensez-vous qu'elle puisse les connaitre ? demanda le capitaine Arthur.

— Je n'en sais rien, déclara franchement Godric. Est-ce important ?

— Peut-être, s'ils s'allient à elle. Mais nous sommes venus nombreux, et nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. Advienne que pourra, messire Godric, et que Dieu nous protège. Lieutenant ! Les flèches sont-elles prêtes ? »

Godric fut surpris : il n'avait même pas remarqué que les troupes préparaient un feu pour enflammer les flèches en bois enduites d'huile emporter pour faire tomber la protection qui empêchait l'accès à la Forêt.

Il regarda, en retrait, le lieutenant parler au capitaine Arthur, qui, toujours sur son cheval, hocha la tête et aboya de nouveaux ordres, bientôt retransmis et exécuté par son lieutenant.

Les troupes s'organisèrent en deux rangées. Devant se placèrent les soldats au corps à corps, équipés pour la plupart d'épées et de bouclier, et plus rarement de lances tandis que la minorité des troupes, peut-être une vingtaine, se plaça en retrait, arc en main et flèches enflammées prêtes à l'usage.

Godric prit place parmi les troupes avant, étant l'un des seuls avec une monture et, épée en main, attendit le signal du capitaine.

« Archer, tirez ! »

Un flot de flamme se déversa sur les ronces et les racines qui flambèrent en un instant. Le feu prit forme et se mit à se propager alors que dans les rangs de la compagnie, la tension monta : les mains se crispèrent autour des poignées des épées, les respirations s'accélérèrent, les yeux se remplissaient d'inquiétude et d'appréhension. Tous savaient ce qu'il les attendait, et cela les effrayaient. Mais la peur ne pouvait arrêter la rage en eux.

Au début, il ne se passa rien. Le feu se propageait, mais il n'y avait aucun mouvement dans la forêt.

Puis la terre se mit à trembler. Ce n'était pas fort comme un tremblement de terre, mais comme si un troupeau se déplaçait en harmonie ou qu'un animal monstrueusement grand marchait.

C'était presque ça. Sauf que ce n'était pas un animal qui était à l'origine d'une telle secousse terrestre.

Godric sentit son sang bouillir alors qu'il vit une silhouette se déplacer dans la forêt. Soudainement, toute la colère enfouit en lui surgissait, et Godric ne voyait aucune raison de la calmer. Pour une fois, au-delà de sa témérité, il allait se battre avec la rage, non pas de vaincre, mais de tuer. De tuer pour venger Gray.

Ce n'était pas une silhouette animale, ni même humaine, qui sortit des bois.

Non, ce n'était pas ça, loin de là.

C'était la nature elle-même qui se levait : des êtres humanoïdes gigantesques, faits de bois et de feuilles qui marchaient, chacun de leur pas faisant trembler le sol alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers les humains, veillant à ne pas foncer dans les arbres inanimés qui les entouraient.

« Les voilà qui arrivent, s'exclama le capitaine Arthur. Soldats, préparez-vous, les autres ne vont pas tarder à se monter. Archers, êtes-vous prêts ? »

Évidemment, contre des arbres vivants, des épées ne pouvaient rien faire. Alors il n'y avait qu'une solution pour s'en débarrasser : plus de flèches enflammées, lancées par les archers.

Les combattants au corps à corps, quant à eux, attendaient la seconde vague, qui les concernait. Les arbres vivants, qu'importent combien ils pouvaient être dangereux, n'arrivaient pratiquement jamais à les atteindre, sauf quand les archers faisaient mal leur boulot. Ou que la Sorcière envoyait une deuxième vague d'arbres vivants, ce qui était déjà arrivé et s'était fini en un carnage de bain et de sang, pour les humains qui avaient dû fuir à toute vitesse.

Il fallait espérer que cela n'arrive pas cette fois-ci : généralement, la Sorcière n'intervenait pas lors de la défense de la Forêt. Godric avait supposé, au même titre que le capitaine Arthur et le seigneur Edouard, qu'elle n'était même pas là lorsque les batailles avaient lieu, mais devait se contenter d'user de ses pouvoirs magiques pour faire que la forêt se défende toute seule si elle était attaquée.

« Capitaine ! appela le lieutenant. Les arbres se rapprochent !

— Je sais cela, répliqua le capitaine Arthur. Je vois ça. Archers, à mon signal, tirez ! Soldats, vous ne bougez pas, sauf si je vous l'ordonne ! C'est une manœuvre délicate, alors je veux de la discipline ! »

Godric n'était pas certain que cela soit vraiment une manœuvre délicate, mais il devait reconnaitre que c'était une manœuvre assez risquée. Il aurait été plus simple de faire reculer les troupes le temps que les archers se débarrassent des arbres vivants pour ensuite se reformer.

Mais il savait également pourquoi le capitaine Arthur tenait à ce qu'ils restent devant les archers. Pour ce qui allait suivre.

Alors il resserra son emprise sur son épée. Il n'attendait que ça : son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, impatient de faire couler celui de meurtriers et de monstres.

« Ê-êtes-vous certain qu'il y a a-autre chose ? »

Godric ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à cet homme qui bégayait non loin de lui, parlant à voix basse – probablement pour ne pas être entendu par le lieutenant ou le capitaine – à son voisin, qui lui répondit, d'une voix déjà plus assurée que l'autre :

« Bien sûr ! Sinon nous ne serions pas là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il faisait bien de le dire. Ils n'avaient pas été appelés pour combattre des arbres impossibles à descendre avec des épées et des lances.

Et cela, ils ne tarderaient pas à le remarquer : un étrange bruit sourd se fit entendre au loin, et il n'avait rien à voir avec les arbres qui se déplaçaient vers eux. C'était comme si un troupeau de chevaux galopait au loin en harmonie. Même si généralement, les chevaux, ça galopait sur les plaines – donc derrière eux – et pas dans des forêts.

Godric savait exactement ce que c'était et alors, il resserra son emprise sur les rênes de son cheval. Là, les soldats au corps à corps allaient enfin être efficaces.

« ARCHEZ, TIREZ ! »

Une nouvelle pluie de flèches enflammées s'abattit sur les arbres.

Godric fut surpris, en voyant les arbres faire de grands gestes avec leurs mains – étaient-ce au moins des bras ? – pour tenter de renvoyer les flèches et de les éloigner d'eux, d'entendre un son rauque, qui ressemblait presque à un râle.

Il se trouva confus un instant. Était-ce possible que ces arbres soient conscients et dotés de sensibilité ?

Il se résonna bien rapidement : non, cela n'était que l'œuvre de la Sorcière. Si ces arbres souffraient, c'était la faute de la Sorcière qui les avait animé. Les arbres n'avaient pas de sensibilité et même si c'était le cas, ils n'auraient rien subi s'ils n'étaient pas obligés de protéger l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite à cause d'une magie maléfique qui les rendait à la vie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de blâmer encore plus la Sorcière pour tous ses méfaits : des hennissements de chevaux se firent entendre au loin, suivit par d'étranges rugissements qui paraissaient plus humains.

Mais Godric – et beaucoup d'autres à ses côtés – savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec des humains.

« SOLDATS, LEVEZ VOS BOUCLIERS ! »

Godric fut très heureux que le capitaine Arthur lui ait passé un bouclier, qu'il leva juste à temps devant lui alors qu'une flèche fusa de derrière les arbres et ricocha contre le bouclier.

« Les centaures arrivent ! »

Il fallait être vraiment à l'ouest pour ne pas le deviner sans l'intervention – inutile – du lieutenant.

« Sortez de ces bois, humains ! Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue en ces lieux. »

Cette voix, qui tonnait ces menaces, n'était pas humaine, bien qu'elle parla le langage humain.

Godric serra les dents et siffla :

« Approchez, _monstres_ ! »

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Presque aussitôt, des silhouettes blanches et marrons apparurent dernières les troncs d'arbres et, en quelques secondes, des êtres au corps d'un cheval accommodé du haut d'un corps humaines jaillirent de la forêt, épées et arc en mains. C'étaient des centaures, qui vivaient dans la Forêt Interdite. De féroces guerriers, protecteurs de ces bois.

Godric n'avait pas peur d'eux. Qu'avait-il à craindre de canassons qui jouent les humains ?

Avec une rage folle, il ordonna à Griffon de s'élancer en direction des centaures et, épée et bouclier en main, s'apprêta à les affronter. L'impulsivité – gagnée à cause d'une trop longue amitié avec Gray – était une chose qui le définissait très bien. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas par impulsivité qu'il se lançait à l'assaut, mais par rage et vengeance.

Sans mesurer sa force, il fit abattre son épée sur un centaure, qui ne vit même pas venir le coup, levant son épée bien trop tardivement pour qu'elle puisse arrêter celle de son adversaire. Une giclée de sang tomba par terre, rapidement suivit par le centaure qui chuta en criant de douleur, une plaie béante entachant son torse meurtri.

Godric ne ressentit pas une once de compassion pour cet être vivant qu'il venait de blesser. Sans prendre un instant pour le regarder et s'assurer qu'il ne se relèverait pas, il se dirigea vers un autre centaure. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : les faire tous tomber. S'ils protégeaient la forêt, ils protégeaient la Sorcière. Ils s'alliaient donc avec elle, et étaient complices et de ses crimes.

Quelle pitié devait-il avoir pour eux alors ? Aucune.

Il entendit vaguement le capitaine Arthur crier des ordres quelconques aux archers – probablement pour que les arbres animés qui avançaient toujours soient brûlés et ne mettent pas en danger le reste des troupes – tandis que des soldats criaient, soit pour prévenir un autre qu'un centaure approchait de lui, soit pour demander de l'aide.

Mais petit à petit, Godric ne fit plus attention au chaos autour de lui. Il se désintéressa même des centaures qu'il combattait. Une idée germait dans son esprit.

Son regard se porta vers la forêt. Un passage était dégagé. Il pouvait rentrer dans la forêt sans être arrêté.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Les centaures étaient occupés à combattre les siens. Les autres pouvaient les retenir suffisamment longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Mieux : ils pouvaient vaincre ces créatures infernales. Leur troupe était plus nombreuse que d'habitude. Ils vaincraient ces centaures, avec ou sans son aide.

Alors il prit sa décision. Jamais auparavant il n'avait quitté les autres sur un champ de bataille, mais pour fois, il allait faire une exception. Les autres le comprendraient s'ils étaient à sa place. À supposer que quiconque puisse comprendre.

« Allez, Griffon ! »

Il l'élança vers la forêt.

« L'humain tente de franchir la forêt, arrêtez le !

— Messire Godric ! Que faites-vous ? Arrêtez ! »

Il ne les écouta pas. Ni les centaures, ni le capitaine Arthur. Le seul centaure assez fou pour tenter de l'arrêter se retrouva rapidement mit à terre par Godric qui le poussa de toutes ses forces avec son bouclier. Sauf qu'avant que le centaure ne chute, l'animal attrapa une patte de son cheval.

Godric eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passa qu'il se sentit chuter et frapper durement le sol.

« Messire Godric ! »

Sa vision était floue et la douleur n'aidait pas mais Godric parvient cependant, alors qu'il sentait sa tête tourner, à tendre la main vers son épée qui – heureusement – n'était pas loin et se redressa tant bien que mal. Son cheval était à terre, incapable de se relever à cause de ce maudit centaure. Godric sentit la rage monter en lui. Il allait se précipiter vers le monstre pour lui couper le bras, quand un autre surgir devant lui.

À genoux, Godric sentit la peur monter en lui. Pas parce qu'il avait peur de ce centaure, mais parce qu'il voyait sa fin. Comme si le temps ralentissait, il voyait une lame s'élevée dans les airs pour mieux s'abattre sur lui. L'orée de la forêt était juste derrière lui. Il était si proche de son but mais il ne parvenait pas à réagir, sauf pour lever instinctivement son épée dans une tentative désespérée d'arrêter la mort.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette apparaisse devant lui, bloquant l'armée du centaure avec son bouclier.

C'était le capitaine Arthur, qui lui jeta un rapide regard en s'écriant :

« Allez-y messire Godric ! Nous vous couvrons ! »

Godric sut aussitôt ce qu'il devait faire. Avec un élan qui le fit bondir sur ses pieds, Godric se releva en un éclair et, sans même jeter un regard derrière lui, courut vers la forêt.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva au premier tronc arbre, symbolique de l'entrée de la forêt, qu'il s'attarda et regarda derrière lui.

Faisait-il vraiment le bon choix en laissant les autres derrière ? Il hésita. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le capitaine Arthur se tourner vers lui après avoir décimé le centaure qu'il affrontait :

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez-y, et vengez tous ceux morts sous le joug de la Sorcière ! Que Dieu vous garde ! »

Cette fois, Godric ne se retourna pas et s'engouffra dans la forêt.

.

« Sa... Salazar ?

— Quoi ?

— J-je... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Helga entendit Salazar souffler d'exaspération sans rien ajouter. Elle ne savait pas si cela devait la rassurer, ou l'inquiéter encore plus.

Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle sentait que quelque chose allait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi cette étrange sensation qui lui tordait l'estomac ne s'en allait pas, alors que la menace du chevalier était partie ?

Peut-être parce qu'ils se hâtaient de s'enfoncer dans la forêt sans réel motif.

Certes, il valait mieux ne pas passer trop de temps dans une forêt, au risque de se perdre ou de manquer de vivres, mais Salazar saurait utiliser sa magie pour qu'ils se repèrent si nécessaire, et il y avait bien assez de nourriture dans une forêt pour qu'ils ne meurent pas de faim – du moins à condition de savoir distinguer ce qui est comestible et ce qui ne l'est pas. Heureusement, Helga, non sans fierté, savait reconnaitre ce qui était mangeable et ce qui ne l'était pas.

De ce fait, elle ne comprenait pas l'empressement de Salazar. Il était impossible que Salazar ait peur de quelque chose puisqu'il s'agissait de Salazar : il n'avait peur de rien et pouvait se sortir de toutes les situations impossibles. Alors pourquoi allaient-ils si vite ?

Ceci, et l'absence de réponse de Salazar, ne faisaient qu'accroitre son inquiétude. Il se passait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« Sala...

— Helga, par les cieux, arrêtez ! Vous m'exaspérez ! »

Helga se mordit la joue intérieure, croisant les bras. Elle n'allait clairement pas obtenir de réponses...

Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose – semblable à « mais je n'ai encore rien dit ! » – quand un étrange bruit l'interrompu. Il était faible et, clairement, Salazar ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais Helga l'avait fait, et elle se stoppa net de stupeur :

« Salazar, quelque chose approche !

— Helga, je vous l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a...

— Par Dieu, écoutez-moi ! »

Salazar se tourna vers elle, la regardant bizarrement : il paraissait surpris d'avoir été coupé si violemment, mais Helga, dans sa panique et son inquiétude, n'avait pas le temps pour être calme et ne pas s'énerver.

« Écoutez, répéta Helga. Vous n'entendez rien ?

— Si vous vous taisiez, j'entendrais », rétorqua Salazar.

Pour une fois, il avait un bon point. Alors Helga se tut quelques secondes, le temps de permettre à Salazar d'entendre cet étrange bruit qui ressemblait – beaucoup trop – à des bruits de pas précipités.

« Vous avez raison, il y a quelque chose, déclara Salazar, ce qui fit sursauter Helga.

— Qu'est... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Helga d'une voix tremblante.

— Agir prudemment. Venez derrière moi, Helga. »

Il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois : Helga courut derrière Salazar. Elle aurait bien voulu se mettre complètement contre lui, agrippant son manteau avec désespoir comme si Salazar était un bouclier, mais elle se doutait qu'il n'apprécierait pas et se contenta donc de rester près de lui, à quelques pas – histoire qu'elle ne le gêne pas s'il lui venait le besoin de bouger brusquement.

Salazar, quant à lui, leva sa main droite, la paume écartée. On pouvait presque apercevoir des particules colorées émaner autour de sa main, signe qu'il invoquait sa magie, prêt à lancer un sortilège si nécessaire.

« Priez donc pour qu'il s'agisse juste d'un cerf, moqua Salazar – probablement avec un sourire narquois qu'Helga ne parvenait pas à voir. On dirait que vous vous apprêtez à faire face à la faucheuse en personne.

— Pourquoi est-ce maintenant que vous sentez le besoin d'être moqueur ? siffla Helga en retour.

— Parce que votre inquiétude m'amuse.

— Elle ne semblait pas vous amuser la dernière fois, quand nous avons dû secourir Suzanne.

— Cela n'était pas la même chose, fit remarquer Salazar. Là, vous n'avez aucun rôle à jouer, donc je n'ai aucune inquiétude à avoir quant à la tournure des évènements. »

Helga se retient d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle n'était pas _si terrible que ça_ en ce qui concernait la magie ou une exécution logique et ordonnée d'un plan, mais elle savait aussi que Salazar cherchait à ce qu'elle réponde. C'était de la provocation, et elle n'allait pas céder.

Surtout qu'elle avait l'impression que les bruits de pas devenaient de plus en plus forts. Il sembla qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser cela.

« Par tous les cieux ! Encore ce fichu moldu ! Il n'en finira donc jamais ? »

Helga prit peur en entendant ces mots. De qui Salazar parlait-il ? Quel moldu ? Où ça ?

Elle comprit bien vite en voyant apparaitre une silhouette vêtue de rouge au loin, courir vers eux. Elle le reconnu sans mal avec sa cape rouge : c'était le chevalier qui les avait interpelé avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la forêt. Il les avait poursuivis jusque-là ?

Cela effraya Helga, mais elle savait que sa peur était irrationnelle : Salazar allait bien vite faire partir ce moldu, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de représenter une réelle menace pour eux.

« N'ayez crainte. Je vais nous en débarrasser aussi vite que possible. »

Helga fut heureuse d'entendre Salazar lui dire ça. C'était bête, mais cela la rassurait. Après tout, personne n'était aussi puissant que Salazar, surtout pas un moldu avec une épée.

« Salazar ?

— Quoi encore ?

— S-si vous vous en débarrassez... vous... vous ne le tuez pas, d'accord ? »

Helga pouvait pratiquement voir Salazar rouler des yeux à cette demande ridicule, mais Helga était incapable de s'empêcher de demander ça. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, à chaque fois que Salazar devait _faire partir quelqu'un_ , Helga craignait qu'il ne décide de le tuer et, à chaque fois, elle lui demandait de ne pas le faire.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison de cette insistance sur ce point mais l'idée même de tuer – même si c'était Salazar qui le faisait, elle était indirectement responsable aussi – l'écœurait. Surtout quand la magie pouvait repousser un danger sans le tuer.

« Évidemment que je ne vais pas le tuer, Helga, répondit finalement Salazar. Me prenez-vous pour un sot ? J'ai bien conscience que si je faisais cela, vous seriez si bouleversée que cela nous empêcherait de faire quoi que ce soit, comme partir délivrer d'autres sorciers et sorcières. »

Helga ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, murmurant si bassement qu'il y avait peu de chances que Salazar entende :

« Merci. »

De préférence, elle aurait souhaité que personne ne soit blesser mais elle savait que ce serait trop demander à Salazar : il répondrait que ne pas blesser les mettrait en danger eux aussi et Helga ne pourrait qu'être de son avis.

Ne pas tuer était déjà un bon début.

« Pourquoi ne pas construire un mur de ronce comme tout à l'heure ? proposa Helga.

— Pour qu'il le détruise ? rétorqua Salazar. Non merci. De plus cela prendrait trop de temps. Nous irons droit au but, cette fois-ci. »

À peine dit-il cela que le chevalier aux cheveux flamboyants apparut devant eux, l'épée tendu dans leur direction. Helga sursauta, se retenant de se rapprocher de Salazar, qui ne broncha pas, gardant sa main droite tendue devant lui, vers l'ennemi. Une distance de quelques mètres les séparaient et cela devrait suffire à rassurer Helga – après tout, à peine ce moldu ferait-il un pas que Salazar se chargerait de lui – mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur battre d'inquiétude.

« Vous... commença l'homme d'une voix rauque et essoufflé. C'est vous qui êtes derrières tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Helga pouvait pratiquement sentir Salazar arquer un sourcil et regarder l'étranger d'un air dédaigneux et glacial.

« Je te laisse une dizaine de secondes pour sortir de ma vue, déclara-t-il froidement. Si tu ne t'en vas pas immédiatement, tu te regretteras, est-ce clair ? »

Helga ne pensait pas que ce moldu pouvait les regarder avec plus de haine, et pourtant ce fut le cas suite aux paroles de Salazar, alors qu'il s'écria :

« Des menaces ? Vous croyez vraiment me faire peur, suppôts de Satan ? Sachez que je suis Godric, de la noble famille des Gryffondor et qu'un Gryffondor ne recule devant rien. Retiens bien mon nom, serviteur de la Sorcière parce que ce sera le nom de celui qui causera ta perte ! Et ensuite, je me chargerai de ta maitresse, la Sorcière de la Forêt ! »

Helga fut tétanisée en remarquant qu'il la regardait en mentionnant la sorcière de la forêt. C'était d'elle qu'il parlait.

Une peur terrible s'empara d'elle. Il allait la tuer. Après avoir tué Salazar. Ils allaient mourir. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Salazar ne pouvait être vaincu. Il n'existait pas plus fort sorcier que lui en ce monde, Helga le savait. Il allait se débarrasser de ce moldu, et tout se passerait bien.

Pourtant cette assurance ne l'empêcha pas de tressaillir et de se reculer de quelques pas en voyant le moldu pousser un cri de rage en s'élançant vers Salazar, épée en main, tandis que ce dernier se mit à crier :

« Que la peur s'empare de... ! »

Salazar ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Comme le chevalier ne put jamais les rejoindre pour les faire trépasser.

En un instant, un éclair bleu venant de loin fut projeté entre Salazar et le chevalier alors qu'une voix résonna dans les bois :

« _Mittotantum_ ! »

Helga ferma les yeux, la lumière l'éblouissant. Lorsqu'elle sentit que l'éclat lumineux avait disparu, elle cligna lentement des yeux.

Elle se figea. Devant elle, il n'y avait plus personne.

Salazar et le chevalier avaient disparu.

Helga sentit sa respiration s'accélérer tandis qu'elle se mit à trembler. Était-ce cette lumière bleue qui les avait fait disparaitre ? Où donc se trouvait Salazar maintenant ? Était-il mort ?

« Tu devrais t'en aller, si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort qu'eux. »

Helga écarquilla les yeux d'effroi alors qu'elle entendit une voix non loin d'elle. Elle se tourna brusquement, se préparant mentalement à faire face à un monstre, ou un sorcier extrêmement dangereux.

Sauf que ce ne fut absolument pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Ses épaules, raides, se détendirent tandis que l'expression de son visage se remplie de surprise et de curiosité, et non de peur.

Elle n'était pas effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait, mais confuse.

Devant elle, à quelques mètres, se tenait une femme. Une femme qui tenait dans sa main droite un grand bâton qui faisait sa taille. Elle portait une longue robe noire aux dentelles bleutées et se tenait aussi droite que remplie de grâce, comme une espèce de princesse égarée, loin de son château.

Ses yeux bleus froids semblaient transpercer Helga qui demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« Q-qui êtes-vous ? »


	6. La Sorcière de la Forêt

**J'espère que vous avez deviné qui était la fameuse femme qu'Helga à rencontrer parce que sinon ce chapitre risque de vous surprendre. Et puis, ce n'était pas très dur à deviner, n'est-ce pas ? ouais, j'ai remarqué que tout le monde a deviné qui s'était. Mais j'admets qu'avant le chapitre cinq, c'était assez drôle de voir les différentes hypothèses.**

 **Ah, et oui, je suis légèrement en retard pour ce chapitre mais j'admets avoir voulu prendre un peu d'avance pour ne pas me retrouver dépasser. Sans compter que je travaille sur d'autres projets, qui prennent le temps que je devrais consacrée à l'écriture de cette fanfiction... mais on s'en fiche de mes excuses à deux balles, n'est-ce pas ? oui ? Fantastique ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **VI – La Sorcière de la Forêt**

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Rowena Serdaigle avait toujours vécu dans cette mystérieuse forêt. Autrefois, ce fut avec ses parents, dans une typique et simplette chaumière. Puis, lorsque ses parents ne furent plus là, ce fut avec un vieil homme qui lui avait tout enseigné sur ce qu'il savait du monde.

Mais désormais il ne restait plus qu'elle et, dans cette agréable chaumière qui paraissait avant si étroite pour vivre à plusieurs, elle lui semblait bien grande pour vivre seule.

Pourtant Rowena s'y était habituée. Comme elle s'était habituée à vivre seule.

Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas pour coutume de recevoir des invités ou de croiser beaucoup de monde au sein de cette forêt. Non que cela la dérangeait : elle appréciait la solitude et vivre loin de tout être humain lui assurait d'être en sécurité.

Son protecteur lui avait tout appris sur ce monde, notamment le danger que pouvait représenter les moldus. Ceux-ci chassaient les êtres magiques, qu'ils s'agissaient d'animaux ou d'autre êtres humains. Les moldus étaient sans cœur.

Rowena savait qu'elle devrait un tant soit peu changer son opinion sur les moldus. Son protecteur, tout en lui expliquant pour elle devait se méfier d'eux, lui avait aussi parlé des qualités des moldus, de combien il était agréable de pouvoir être en leur compagnie sans craindre qu'ils ne vous chassent.

Sauf que son protecteur était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Il n'était pas comme les autres sorciers, voilà pourquoi cela ne pouvait fonctionner.

Pour sa part, Rowena ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Elle préférait rester le plus éloigné les moldus, même si cela voulait dire passer toute sa vie dans une forêt. Elle y avait déjà grandi depuis ses premières années, avant même qu'elle ne puisse se souvenir de quoi que cela soit, alors elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. En fait, au fil des années, elle avait appris à apprécier cette forêt.

Parce que la forêt la protégeait des moldus, comme elle protégeait les autres êtres magiques. À la mort de son protecteur, c'était à elle qu'incombait la tâche de protéger les animaux magiques qui avaient élu domicile dans cette forêt. C'était une tâche facile au premier abord, sauf lorsque les moldus s'y mêlaient.

Non loin de la forêt se trouvait une région régie par un puissant seigneur qui, depuis bien avant la naissance de Rowena, faisait la guerre à cette forêt qu'il considérait comme maudite. Heureusement il n'était jamais parvenu à y entrer mais, entre quelques années de pauses, ses attaques contre la forêt devenaient de plus en plus virulentes.

Rowena avait du mal à les gérer. Plus elle les éloignait, plus ils revenaient. Ces moldus étaient pires qu'une maladie persistante. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de leur bloquer l'accès.

Puis vient un autre seigneur. D'après ce que Rowena avait compris, c'était un seigneur qui tentait de s'emparer des terres de son voisin. Et lui aussi n'était pas bien loin de la forêt, qui paraissait au centre de tous ces maudits conflits de moldus. À première vue, ils ne semblaient pas représenter une grande menace pour elle, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'entrer dans la forêt, sauf pour éventuellement la traverser – et rejoindre le territoire voisin d'en face – mais ils n'étaient pas assez sots pour penser gagner du temps en traversant la forêt.

Sauf pour une fois. Qui se révéla extrêmement dangereuse pour Rowena. Parce que cela arriva alors qu'elle était en train de s'occuper de repousser les troupes habituelles qui tentaient d'entrer dans la forêt. De ce fait, comme tout cela ne se déroulait que d'un côté de la forêt, l'autre était sans défense.

Un petit groupe de moldu était parvenu à entrer dans la forêt.

Rowena n'avait aucune idée des dégâts qu'ils avaient causé en entrant dans la forêt puisque lorsqu'elle fut au courant de leur arrivé, il était déjà trop tard. Ils avaient été capturés et Rowena s'était assurée qu'ils n'aient aucun souvenir de la forêt. Pour sa part, elle les aurait bien tués mais cela était contre les règles de la forêt. Ce lieu, sans être sacré, devait être respecté. Alors personne ne devait être tué dans cette forêt. Bien sûr, certains s'octroyaient le droit d'échapper à cette règle essentielle, mais ils n'étaient pas reconnus par les autres habitants de la forêt.

Qu'importe combien cette règle pouvait être une bonne chose pour la bonne harmonie de la forêt, que son désir de se débarrasser de ces moldus fut fort à cause de ce qu'ils firent ! Mais Rowena ne se permettrait jamais de briser une telle règle établie sur cette forêt.

Même s'ils mériteraient leur sort, c'est-à-dire la mort. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était impardonnable et Rowena n'avait aucune idée de comment arranger la situation. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà que ces moldus du seigneur d'à côté revenaient causer des problèmes. Alors qu'il y en avait déjà bien assez !

Évidemment, ceux-ci ne se voyaient pas au premier coup d'œil : la forêt semblait aussi paisible et menaçante que d'habitude – menaçante pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas l'habitude de vivre avec des créatures magiques.

Rowena avait tenté de s'en occuper mais, étant assez débordée, s'était contentée de faire appel aux centaures pour lui venir en aide alors qu'elle invoquait quelques gardiens forestiers.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui apprenne que des intrus avaient pénétré la forêt. Encore.

Bien sûr, ce n'étaient pas les mêmes que la dernière fois, mais ceux-ci pouvaient même être encore plus dangereux car il semblait que l'un d'eux soit parvenu à retirer l'enchantement qu'elle avait posé à l'orée de la forêt pour créer un mur végétal.

Cela inquiéta Rowena. Parce que c'était la première fois que cela arrivait.

Milles questions lui traversèrent l'esprit : qui étaient ces intrus ? comment était-ce possible qu'ils aient défait son sortilège ? étaient-ils des moldus ou des sorciers ? représentaient-ils un danger ou étaient-ils inoffensifs ? comment les arrêter et les faire quitter la forêt ?

Sauf qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse à la moindre question qui troublait son esprit puisqu'elle se retrouva, bien trop rapidement à son goût, face aux fameux étrangers. Enfin, ''face'' était probablement un terme trop fort pour désigner le fait qu'elle était dissimulée derrière les arbres, soigneusement camouflée pour s'assurer de ne pas être aperçue.

Elle eut à peine le temps de les détailler qu'elle remarqua que deux d'entre eux s'apprêtaient à se battre, l'un avec une épée, l'autre avec... de la magie. Ils allaient se battre, et se tuer, dans la forêt. Où cela était interdit.

Rowena n'avait pas hésité un instant. Elle s'était approchée, avait levé son bâton avant de s'exclamer :

« _Mittotantum ! »_

Un éclair bleu s'élança depuis son bâton et toucha la zone entre les deux hommes, les faisant disparaitre. Il ne resta donc que l'étrangère, qui la regardait avec des grands yeux, comme si elle voyait quelque chose qui n'était pas censé exister. Comme un moldu qui voyait de la magie pour la première fois.

« Q-qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle ne répondit pas à l'étrangère devant elle, se contentant de la dévisager de haut en bas. Cette fille – ou cette enfant ? – ne paraissait pas dangereuse. Pourtant, elle semblait être avec l'autre sorcier, celui aux cheveux noirs, que Rowena avait expédié hors de la forêt, lui et le chevalier.

Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle fasse de même avec cette fille.

« V-vous... Vous êtes la Sorcière de la Forêt ?

— C'est le nom qu'on me donne chez les moldus, en effet », déclara froidement Rowena.

Elle vit la jeune fille tressaillir, grimaçant comme un enfant honteux que l'on venait d'accabler de reproches.

« D-désolée ! Je ne voulais pas vous offenser... »

Rowena ne répondit rien. À première vue, cette enfant ne paraissait pas être dangereuse. Mais Rowena savait qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences. Alors elle s'assura d'être prête à expédier cette menace si nécessaire le plus vite possible.

Mais avant de faire cela, il lui fallait des réponses.

« Que faites-vous dans cette forêt ? »

L'étrangère tressaillit, comme si Rowena venait de la menacer de la tuer. Elle se redressa, un air nerveux sur le visage qui rappelait à Rowena un élève devant son instituteur particulièrement sévère.

« Je... N-nous... »

La jeune fille déglutit bruyamment avant de baisser la tête dans la défaite, comme si elle abandonnait l'idée de mentir.

« Mon compagnon et moi cherchions à trouver la sorcière réputée pour vivre dans cette forêt magique. »

Rowena arqua un sourcil. À n'en pas douter, c'est d'elle qu'on parlait. Elle ne connaissait aucune autre sorcière vivant dans la forêt.

« Pourquoi ?

— Je... je ne sais pas. C'est Salazar qui voulait qu'on vienne ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il voulait ça. Peut-être pour vous convaincre de vous joindre à nous.

— Se joindre à vous ? Dans quel but ?

— Pour empêcher des innocents d'être brûlés sur le bûcher parce qu'ils font de la sorcellerie. »

Cela eut le mérite de surprendre Rowena – qui ne s'y attendait guère. Elle se doutait bien que cette intruse et son compagnion étaient des êtres magiques, mais elle pensait qu'il s'agissait juste de deux égarés qui cherchaient refuge loin des moldus, et donc sous la protection de la sorcière que les moldus craignaient, elle.

Autant dire qu'elle s'était royalement trompée à leur sujet. Non pas que cela changerait quoi que ce soit à la situation, exceptée pour sa fierté qui en prenait en coup : elle n'avait pas l'habitude se tromper.

« J-je... j'ai d-dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Rowena se rendit compte qu'elle était restée silencieuse et, l'étrangère n'ayant rien ajouté, cette dernière s'inquiète de son absence de réponse. Elle trouva donc rapidement une question à poser.

« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? »

Cette fois, l'étrangère ne répondit pas tout de suite, fronçant les sourcils, l'air confuse.

« Comment ça, pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi sauver autrui ?

— Euh... parce qu'il le faut ? »

Elle paraissait vraiment avoir du mal à s'expliquer. Elle regardait aux alentours, comme à la recherche de ses mots pour tenter d'expliquer quelque chose de très complexe avec des mots simples.

Rowena se retenu de soupirer. Elle sentait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas les réponses escomptées avec cette inconnue.

« Qu'importe... dit-elle distraitement avant d'ajouter : ma réponse est non. Maintenant, je vous conseille de quitter cette forêt, avant que je ne vous destine au même sortilège que votre compagnon. »

L'étrangère sursauté, son regard paniqué.

« Q-quoi ? M-mais je ne peux pas !

— Ce n'est pas un choix, mais une obligation, fit remarquer Rowena.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, rétorqua l'étrangère en secouant la tête. C'est que... je... je vais me perdre. Je ne suis pas douée pour me diriger et c'est généralement Salazar qui s'en charge m-mais comme vous l'avez... »

Cette fois, Rowena ne se retenu pas de soupirer et, avant que l'étrangère ne puisse se lancer dans de longues explications futiles, dit :

« Je peux vous expédiez hors de la forêt, si cela vous arrange. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle proposait à quelqu'un de l'aider à quitter la forêt sans que cela ne soit une menace. Quelle bien étrange rencontre...

« Comme vous avez fait avec Salazar et le chevalier ? demanda l'étrangère. Avec cet étrange sortilège ?

— Oui, répondit Rowena. Il vous enverra quelque par hors de la forêt.

— O-où exactement ?

— Il est impossible de dire avec précision quel endroit.

— Mais dans ce cas... oh non, ça ne va pas du tout ! J-je risquerai de ne pas retrouver Salazar ! »

Elle semblait vraiment être attachée à son compagnon, dénommé Salazar. Cela ne surprit pas Rowena : vu son âge, il devait sans doute être celui qui les dirigeait et, sans lui, cette fille était perdue.

Sauf que Rowena n'était pas gérante d'un hospice.

« Alors sortez de vous-même de cette forêt, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

— Mais je n'y arriverai jamais ! insista la jeune fille d'une voix tendue.

— Bien sûr que si. Il suffit que vous retourniez sur vos pas.

— Vers la région du seigneur moldu à côté ? Je serai brûlée. On sait que je suis une sorcière. »

Rowena ne sut pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle se sentit mal à ces mots. Cette enfant avait raison. Il était risqué pour elle de retourner sur ses pas. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette forêt indéfiniment.

Elle souffla.

« Dans ce cas, débrouillez-vous pour sortir de cette forêt sans croiser de moldus. »

Si cette fille n'était même pas capable de retrouver son chemin, elle ne serait pas une grande menace pour n'importe quel être dans cette forêt. Elle ne devait même pas savoir se battre. Donc elle n'enfreindrait pas la règle fondamentale de la forêt.

Les plus grandes menaces – c'est-à-dire le chevalier et le sorcier – avaient été écartées.

« M-mais je...

— N'y arriverai pas, conclu Rowena pour elle. C'est ce que vous dites. Mais vous devez sortir de cette forêt, de n'importe quelle manière.

— Puis-je vous accompagner ? »

Rowena cligna les yeux.

« Excusez-moi ?

— Puis-je vous accompagner ? répéta l'étrangère, alors qu'elle semblait retrouver espoir, toute contente de son idée. Si vous vivez dans cette forêt, vous devez la connaitre comme votre poche ! Donc si je vous accompagne, je ne me perdrai pas. »

C'était une idée ridicule.

« Avez-vous au moins compris le concept de quitter la forêt ? rétorqua Rowena.

— Mais si je la quitte, comment Salazar fera-t-il pour me retrouver ? Il va bien revenir ici ! Il faut donc que je reste ici. »

Le pire était que ce résonnement n'était pas dépourvu d'une certaine logique, au grand regret de Rowena. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui l'empêchait d'envoyer cette sorcière à l'extérieur de la forêt d'un simple sortilège.

D'un côté, si cette inconnue disait vrai, Rowena lui compliquerait la tâche. Autant elle se fichait que cette inconnue ait des difficultés à retrouver son compagnon, autant elle n'appréciait pas l'idée que cette fillette se retrouve entre les mains des moldus.

Rowena soupira. Elle sentait qu'elle regretterait cette décision, mais en attendant :

« Dans ce cas, je vous autorise à rester dans cette forêt le temps que vous retrouviez votre compagnon. Mais lorsque cela sera fait, vous quitterez la forêt sans attendre. Est-ce clair ?

— T-très clair, confirma l'inconnue en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

— Bien. Et faites attention aux Acromentules et aux centaures. Ils n'apprécient pas vraiment les visiteurs.

— L-les a-acromen... quoi ? »

Rowena sentit la jeune fille se raidir à ces paroles, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, se préparant à retourner à ses occupations hautement plus importantes.

Elle tourna donc le dos à l'étrangère – que pouvait-elle craindre d'elle, même en lui tournant le dos ? – et se mit à marcher en direction de chez elle.

Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était suivie, des bruits de pas résonnant derrière elle. Elle se retourna, faisant face à la jeune fille.

« Que faites-vous ?

— Je vous suis.

— Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à faire cela.

— Mais vous ne m'aviez pas répondu lorsque je vous ai demandé si je pouvais vous accompagner.

— Dans ce cas, je vous réponds à présent : non. »

La jeune fille joignit ses mains ensembles – comme si elle se préparait à prier – et la regarda d'un air implorant.

« S'il-vous-plait. »

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre que cette simple demande, à la grande surprise de Rowena, qui s'attendait à milles et unes raisons pour lesquelles elle devrait accepter la présence de cette étrangère à ses côtés.

Ironiquement, Rowena trouva sa demande simple plus insistance que si elle s'était mise à déblatérer le plus de propos inutiles.

Surtout avec ce regard fixe et intense. Pourquoi la regardait-elle comme si Rowena détenait sa vie entre ses mains ?

Ce fut au tour de Rowena d'être mal à l'aise. Elle grimaça et s'exclama précipitamment :

« D'accord, mais cessez de me regarder ainsi ! »

Les yeux de l'étrangère brillèrent de joie tandis qu'un grand sourire orna ses lèvres et qu'elle s'écria gaiement :

« Chouette, je vous remercie ! Au fait, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Je me nomme Helga. Et vous, quel est votre nom ?

— Cela ne vous regarde pas.

— Mais enfin, si faut bien que je puisse vous appeler d'une manière, non ? Je pourrai me contenter de vous appeler la sorcière de la forêt, mais c'est méchant comme manière de désigner quelqu'un. Oh, je sais ! Que dites-vous de la Dame de la Forêt ? C'est bien, non ? »

Rowena ne lui répondit pas et, soupirant, se remit à marcher, l'inconnue – Helga – sur ses talons.

.

Rowena regrettait bien vite sa décision.

Que cette fille parlait ! Impossible de l'arrêter et, à ce rythme-là, elle avertirait toute la forêt de sa présence.

« Et donc, vous vivez ici ? Cela doit être très agréable, comme vie. Enfin, sauf par rapport aux attaques que vous recevez des moldus... et vous ne vous perdez jamais ? Probablement pas. Si vous vivez ici, vous devez savoir vous repérer. J'ai un très mauvais sens de l'orientation. Ce qui est assez ironique puisqu'avant j'allais souvent dans la forêt pour ramasser des champignons, des fleurs, et ce genre de choses. J'ai cru entendre parler d'une histoire de mousse verte au pied des troncs d'arbres qui aidaient à se diriger, mais j'admets ne jamais avoir compris comment cela fonctionnait... »

Ah, enfin un peu de calme et de silence ! À n'en pas douter, cela ne durerait pas.

Pourtant, Rowena fut surprise lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus le baratin incessant de la jeune étrangère. Intriguée, elle se retourna.

Elle resta muette de surprise face à la scène devant elle. En face d'Helga, se retrouvait une bien étrange créature. C'était comme un minuscule nuage noir qui lévitait au-dessus du sol alors qu'on pouvait vaguement apercevoir une silhouette humaine – extrêmement petite, comme celle d'un enfant –, plongé dans le nuage.

Rowena avait une bonne idée de ce qu'était cette créature et, si elle ne se trompait pas, cela était dangereux.

Qu'est-ce qu'un Obscurus faisait dans la forêt ?

« Petite, éloigne-toi », ordonna-t-elle.

Mais Helga, si elle l'entendait, n'en montra rien. À genoux, elle semblait paralyser, regardant le monstre en face d'elle avec effroi tandis que tout son être tremblait, notamment sa main, qu'elle tendait bêtement vers l'Obscurus.

Rowena se demanda un instant si cette étrangère était folle de faire ça quand, soudainement, elle entendit Helga parler.

Elle appelait l'Obscurus, dans un gémissement plaintif.

Encore plus surprenant : l'Obscurus lui répondit.

« Grande sœur... »

Alors, à cet instant, Rowena comprit. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un Obscurus.

Elle se plaça rapidement devant Helga et tendit son bâton magique devant elle. Alors que l'être ténébreux en face d'elle commença à changer de forme, prenant une apparence plus humaine et masculine, sans perdre son sang-froid, Rowena s'écria :

« _Riddikulus_ ! »

Le monstre se recula vivement et, comme venant d'être frappé de plein fouet, s'enfuit sans demander son reste, alors qu'il commençait à se transformer en lapin.

C'était un épouvantard, tout simplement.

Ce ne fut qu'à sa disparition qu'Helga sembla reprendre ses esprits. Sous l'œil attentif de Rowena, elle secoua la tête et cligna des yeux, comme de retour dans la réalité.

« Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Un épouvantard, répondit Rowena. C'est une créature qui n'a pas de forme fixe et qui prend l'apparence de ce qui est effraye le plus la personne devant elle. Il n'est pas censé en avoir par ici mais il a dû vous détecter comme intruse dans la forêt... »

Elle se tut un instant, observant Helga qui ne s'était toujours pas levée. Finalement, sa curiosité fut plus forte qu'elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander, aussi délicatement que possible :

« Vous avez déjà fait la rencontre d'un Obscurus ?

— Oui... répondit Helga en hochant doucement la tête. Ce... c'était ma petite sœur. »

Rowena leva un sourcil. Elle n'avait connu qu'une seule personne ayant survécu à une rencontre avec un Obscurus. Déjà qu'il était dur de les affronter en temps normal, elle ne se doutait pas que cela devait être encore plus traumatisant quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un de proche.

Non pas qu'elle puisse en parler en toute connaissance de cause, mais, par la réaction d'Helga, cela avait dû être un évènement marquant.

Étrangement, devant l'air pathétique qu'affichait la jeune fille, Rowena eut pitié et, sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'elle faisait – et maudissant son cœur altruiste –, elle tendit sa main à la jeune fille.

« Allez, relevez-vous. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici comme ça. Je vais vous amener en lieu sûr. »

Elle ne douta plus de la crédulité de la jeune fille lorsque celle-ci, la remerciant d'un faible sourire, attrapa sa main sans hésitation.

Cette jeune fille était vraiment naïve. Heureusement pour elle que Rowena n'avait aucune mauvaise intention à son égard. C'était vraiment un miracle que cette enfant ait réussi à survivre tout ça d'années, surtout en sachant qu'elle avait fait la rencontre d'un Obscurus.

Sans savoir pourquoi, et à sa plus grande horreur, Rowena fut prise de compassion devant cette jeune fille qui n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Vivement qu'elle s'en aille. Rowena ne se permettrait pas d'avoir de l'attachement pour quiconque. Cela lui avait déjà bien trop coûté par le passé.

* * *

 **Et finalement, elle fait son apparition ! Voilà ! Enfin, les Fondateurs sont réunis !... Bon, certes, c'est un grand mot vu qu'ils ne sont pas tous les quatre ensembles, mais c'est déjà un bon début. De plus, vous vous en doutiez que c'était Rowena, n'est-ce pas ?**


	7. Alliance

**Et voici le chapitre 7 ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus, j'admets. À part qu'il était plus long que prévu (mais bon, à un moment, je m'habitue à ce que mes écrits soient plus longs que ce que je prévoyais à la base...). Donc je vais vous laissez le lire, tout simplement. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **VII – Alliance**

« Oh ! C'est donc là que vous vivez ? C'est charmant, chez vous !

— Euh... ce n'est qu'une chaumière. »

Rowena était vraiment impressionnée par la manière donc Helga parvenait à s'extasier à propos de tout et n'importe quoi.

Clairement, cela était très suspect. Sauf qu'elle ne parvenait pas à discerner si Helga faisait ça inconsciemment ou volontairement et, dans cette dernière hypothèse, dans quel but ? Pour plaire à Rowena ? Cela était peu probable : cette jeune fille ne semblait être du genre à se soucier des politesses et du fait qu'on l'aime. Alors pourquoi ?

Peut-être pour oublier sa rencontre avec Obscurus.

Il y a longtemps, on avait dit à Rowena que, parfois, pour oublier leurs malheurs, les gens se concentraient sur des petits détails insignifiants qu'ils exagéraient pour se remémorer les bonnes choses du monde, et ainsi délaisser et oublier les mauvaises. Cela devait être ce qui se passait avec Helga.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se força à ne pas paraitre déstabilisée par l'étrange comportement de la jeune fille qui, sans l'attendre, s'élançait vers la chaumière comme si elle venait de découvrir le coffre rempli d'or d'un dragon.

« Cela me rappelle mon village ! annonça gaiement Helga alors qu'elle observait la chaumière. C'est formidable !

— Ce n'est qu'une chaumière... » répéta inutilement Rowena.

Qu'est-ce que cette chaumière avait de spéciale aux yeux d'Helga ? C'était juste une petite maison en pierre avec une cheminée, quelques fenêtres pour faire passer la lumière, une porte en bois, et quelques lianes de lierres qui s'étaient installées là. Rien de bien intéressant...

« Cela doit être plaisant de vivre ici, continua Helga. Même si cela doit être terrifiant la nuit.

— Terrifiant ? répéta Rowena en arquant un sourcil.

— Eh bien oui ! Dans la forêt, avec ses dangers... peut-être y a-t-il des loups affamés ? ou pire ! Des loups-garous !

— Il n'y a pas de lycanthropes dans cette forêt.

— Des quoi ?

— Lycanthropes. C'est ainsi qu'on appelle les loups-garous.

— Tant mieux ! s'exclama Helga alors qu'elle frissonnait d'effroi. Dans mon village, on racontait qu'il y avait des loups-garous qui rôdaient dans la forêt et qui allaient dévorer les enfants désobéissants qui ne dormaient pas la nuit et qui sortaient de chez eux... »

Rowena n'avait jamais entendu une telle sottise. Pour quelles raisons des lycanthropes s'aventureraient près des humains ? Ils les fuyaient, au contraire ! Les humains pouvaient être plus terribles que ceux qu'ils baptisaient ''monstres''. Des atrocités comme les buchers où l'on condamnait des innocents en étaient la preuve. Une preuve parmi tant d'autres...

« Oh, d'ailleurs, vous vivez seule ? demanda Helga.

— Q-quoi ? »

Cela prit Rowena par surprise. Pourquoi cette jeune fille lui posait-elle ce genre de question ? Était-ce pour lui soustraire des informations ?

« Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

— Comme ça, répondit Helga en haussant dédaigneusement les épaules – clairement, elle n'avait pas entendu la férocité dans la voix de Rowena ou alors s'en moquait éperdument. Déjà que cela doit être dure de vivre dans une forêt, alors je n'imagine même pas si l'on doit vivre ici seul !

— Alors ne vous figurez pas cela et ce sera très bien. »

Cette fois, Helga remarqua le ton employé par Rowena mais, loin de le prendre mal ou d'en être effarée, elle cligna des yeux, l'air nullement outrée ou insultée. Elle se contenta de demander :

« Pourquoi donc ? »

Rowena leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne répondit pas et, à la place, se dirigea vers sa porte. Elle pointa son bâton dessus et souffla :

« _Alohomora_ ! »

Elle ne manqua pas de voir l'air ébahi de la jeune blonde, qui s'exclama :

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? Salazar n'a jamais fait de la magie comme ça ! »

Pour une fois, Rowena se permit de sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire amical, évidemment, mais orgueilleux.

« Je ne révèle jamais mes secrets, déclara-t-elle. Alors ne vous attendez pas à une réponse de ma part, et entrez avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne veuille que vous restiez dehors. »

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois à Helga, qui se précipita à l'intérieur comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Cette fille avait décidément un problème avec la forêt et le fait de rester seule dans un lieu inconnu.

Même si elle mettait ça sur le compte de son jeune âge, Rowena trouvait ce comportement assez intrigant. En ajoutant le fait qu'Helga ait apparemment rencontré un Obscurus, cette jeune fille avait vécu bien des choses pour en arriver là.

Rowena devait admettre que cette jeune fille n'était dénuée d'intérêt.

. . .

« Où suis-je ? »

Ce fut la première question que Salazar se posa en se réveillant.

Sauf que ce fut bien inutile puisqu'un simple coup d'œil lui permettait d'analyser la situation, surtout qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'interlocuteur pour lui répondre.

Il était dans un chariot, entouré par des soldats qui parlaient. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient liés par des cordes qui empêchaient tout mouvement.

Il avait été fait prisonnier.

Aussitôt, il se tendit, alerte. Qu'allait-il faire pour se sortir de cette situation dangereuse ? où l'emmenait-on ? comment était-il arrivé ici ?

Soudain, il se rappela de tout. Le chevalier moldu aux cheveux écarlates, ce mot étrange prononcé dans un cri, cette lumière bleu et puis... plus rien.

L'inquiétude le traversa. Où était Helga ? qui avait envoyé ce sortilège ? était-ce au moins un sortilège ? où était passé ce chevalier fou ?

Il sentait qu'il avait déjà la réponse à quelques-unes de ses questions, mais préfèrerait se tromper. Le sortilège – à n'en pas douter, c'était de la magie, aussi étrange soit-elle – devait être lancé par la sorcière vivant recluse dans cette forêt. Salazar ne voulait pas l'admettre – n'y même le croire – mais il avait été pris de court par plus fort que lui. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un lancer un sortilège si rapidement auparavant. Était-ce possible au moins ?

En tout cas, il s'en assurerait une fois de retour dans la forêt. Parce qu'il était fort probable qu'Helga soit restée là-bas, puisqu'elle n'était pas dans ce chariot, attachée comme lui. À moins qu'elle ait été envoyée ailleurs. Dans ce cas, il serait difficile pour eux de se retrouver. Il lui faudrait réfléchir à un sortilège capable de lui faire retrouver Helga, et rapidement.

Dès qu'il se serait libérer de ses entraves.

« Combien d'hommes avons-nous perdu ?

— Beaucoup, je crains. Mais ils ne seront pas morts en vain ! Grâce à vous, messire Godric, nous savons que nous pouvons rentrer dans la forêt. De plus, vous êtes parvenu à trouver un de ses complices et même à connaitre l'identité de la Sorcière !

— Ne tirez pas de conclusion active, capitaine. »

Tiens, non loin du chariot, le chevalier aux cheveux écarlates discutait avec un homme qui, par son armure et le terme qu'employait son interlocuteur, était le capitaine de l'armée du seigneur de ces terres.

Salazar veilla à ne pas se faire repérer : il avait réussi à se réveiller sans bruit ni mouvement et personne ne se doutait qu'il était éveillé. Il valait continuer comme cela, et tenter d'obtenir quelques informations sur ceux qui le retenaient captif.

« Je ne sais guère s'il est complice avec la Sorcière, poursuivit le chevalier, qui se prénommait Godric. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il été envoyé hors de la forêt ? Et je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'agissait de la Sorcière. Ce n'était pas elle qui a envoyé cette... diablerie qui nous a transporté à l'orée de la forêt.

— Mais alors comment expliquez-vous que la jeune fille blonde qui l'accompagnait n'ait pas été envoyée avec vous ? rétorqua vigoureusement le capitaine. C'est forcément elle, la Sorcière ! Elle devait avoir quelqu'un qui veillait non loin. Ou alors, c'est une proche de la Sorcière... et celui-ci ? pensez-vous qu'il soit également avec la Sorcière ?

— Qui sait, capitaine ? qui sait... »

Malgré sa situation, Salazar eut un léger et discret sourire moqueur. Le chevalier rouge semblait soucieux. Tant mieux. Salazar répugnait l'idée que ce maudit moldu puisse être bien portant après ce qu'il ait fait : c'est-à-dire mettre Salazar et Helga dans une très mauvaise posture.

« Capitaine ! Le prisonnier s'est réveillé ! »

Salazar jura dans sa barbe – barbe qu'il n'avait pas – alors que le chariot fut stoppé et que les deux hommes à l'avant arrêtèrent leurs chevaux. Un lourd silence se fit dans la troupe des soldats moldus.

Puisqu'il semblait être pris en flagrant délit, Salazar ne se dissimula plus et se redressa aussi fièrement que possible, croisant le regard du chevalier Godric. Il resta inflexible face à la rage pure dans les yeux du moldu. En fait, cela l'amusa presque : que croyait accomplir cet homme en le fixant ainsi ? il pensait lui faire peur à lui, Salazar Serpentard ?

Ridicule.

Ce ne fut pas le chevalier qui parla le premier mais le capitaine qui sortit son épée, et la pointa vers Salazar.

« Quel est ton nom, démon ? » demanda-t-il gravement.

Salazar sourit moqueusement.

« Je n'ai aucune raison à le dire à des gens tels que vous, rétorqua-t-il. Je ne traite pas avec la vermine. »

Salazar grimaça alors qu'il sentit un violent coup lui être asséné à l'arrière de la tête, par une main gantelée. Cela n'était pas agréable, mais il avait déjà vu pire et se força à ne pas réagir. Il n'accorderait pas satisfaction à ses ennemis.

« Montre plus de respect lorsque tu parles au capitaine Arthur, pourriture ! lui cria un soldat derrière lui – probablement celui qui l'avait frappé.

— Assez ! interrompu sévèrement le capitaine en question. S'il veut demeurer dans le silence, qu'il soit ainsi. Il parlera plus tard, n'ayez crainte, soldats. »

Salazar ricana amèrement.

« Vous allez me torturer avant de me brûler ? Comme c'est surprenant de votre part ! s'écria Salazar avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Mais allez-y, je vous en prie. J'espère que vous ne croyez pas que je vais me laissez faire docilement ? _Oh, magie ! Mains et pieds liés, je requiers ton aide ! Que ces cordes qui me tiennent enclavé me libèrent ! »_

Autour de lui, les soldats se raidirent, l'air apeuré. Seul le chevalier Godric et le capitaine Arthur restèrent impassibles. Comme s'ils savaient que cela se passerait.

Mais Salazar n'y prêta pas attention. Il se concentra sur ses cordes, les voyant se desserrer pour finalement le libérer.

Sauf que cela ne se produisit pas. Ses cordes ne bougèrent pas. Sa magie n'avait pas fait effet.

Salazar en resta stupéfait. Se libérer d'une corde était pourtant un sortilège basique. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas fonctionné ?

Cette fois, ce fut au capitaine Arthur de lui lancer un regard narquois.

« Qu'y a-t-il, monstre ? cela te surprend ? tu pensais vraiment que nous te laisserons t'échapper si facilement ? Il y a bien longtemps que nous avons trouvé le moyen de bloquer la magie maléfique de tes semblables. »

Des rires soulagés et moqueurs se firent autour du sorcier, mais celui-ci les ignora. Sa fierté était bien plus blessée par ce qui venait de se passer : son sortilège n'avait pas fonctionné. Comment était-ce possible ? il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça ! Comment les humains étaient-ils parvenus à comprendre comment arrêter la magie ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet et perdu aux cordes qui le liaient. Ce n'était que du fil tout à faire banale, avec d'étranges filaments brillants. Cela expliquait cette étrange impression que ses poignets brûlaient.

« Du... métal ? s'étonna-t-il.

— En effet. Nous avons découvert que votre magie est moins efficace sur le métal pur, annonça le capitaine Arthur. Nous ne savons pas encore exactement comment cela est possible ni comment cela fonctionne, mais tant que ça vous empêche d'agir, nous nous en contentons bien. »

Salazar plissa des yeux, sentant la colère monter en lui. Il avait sous-estimé ces moldus. Ceux-ci étaient plus dangereux que ce qu'il ne croyait. Mais s'ils pensaient qu'un peu de métal suffirait à l'arrêter, ils se trompaient lourdement.

Non pas qu'ils avaient besoin de le savoir. Salazar les laisserait s'enorgueillir de leur trouvaille _brillante_ et, quand ils s'y attendraient le moins, se libèrerait. Ce n'était pas un peu de métal qui causerait sa perte.

 _Allez-y. Flattez votre orgueil, pitoyables moldus. Je vous ferais payer votre arrogance et votre vanité..._

Salazar sourit cruellement.

. . .

Godric avait du mal à croire que ce sorcier ait pu être capturé si facilement. À tous les coups, il préparait quelque chose pour se libérer. Il fallait rester vigilant et alerte. On ne savait jamais de quoi était capable un être maléfique.

Il avait remarqué le sourire et l'air confiant du prisonnier. Cela n'était pas bon signe pour eux, mais il fallait espérer que ce monstre tentait juste de sauver les apparences en restant fier. Pourtant, Godric ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être persuadé que ce n'était pas ça.

« Êtes-vous parvenu à entrer dans la forêt ? demanda Godric au capitaine Arthur.

— Nous le voulions, mais nous n'en avons pas eu le temps.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Eh bien, nous sommes parvenus à repousser la plus grande partie des centaures et ces arbres maléfiques étaient tous décimés mais... lorsque nous avons voulu entrer dans la forêt, nous vous avons trouvé évanoui à l'orée de la forêt, à côté de ce... démon. Je sais que vous avez déjà expliqué ce qui s'est passé mais...

— Mais rien, capitaine, coupa Godric. Sans vouloir vous offenser, je pense que vous n'avez pas conscience de ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt. Je vous ai dit exactement ce que je savais et bien que je comprenne que cela soit difficile à croire, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Je croyais avoir trouvé la Sorcière de la Forêt, et que ce démon était son... protecteur, lorsqu'un éclair bleu s'est interposé entre nous. La suite vous la connaissez. »

Plus il y pensait, plus Godric doutait que la jeune fille blonde qu'il avait vu soit la Sorcière de la Forêt. En fait, une idée avait germé dans son esprit, mais il préférait de ne pas l'évoquer aux autres, pour qu'ils ne soient pas démotivés et n'aient l'impression que tout cela n'ait servi à rien – notamment le sacrifice de leurs camarades morts dans la bataille – mais il était pratiquement certain que ce démon et sa partenaire blonde n'avaient rien à voir avec la Sorcière de la Forêt.

Mais peut-être valait-il mieux approuver l'hypothèse du capitaine Arthur. Peut-être avait-il raison : cette jeune fille était bien la Sorcière de la Forêt et s'était un de ses complices qui avait envoyé Godric et le démon hors de la forêt.

Il n'y croyait pas, mais qu'importe : tous espéraient en finir rapidement avec cette maudite sorcière à l'origine de tant de tragédies. Alors qu'ils continuent à se fourvoyer sur son identité, tant que cela les motive. Godric aussi avait tout perdu à cause de cette femme démoniaque et toute son âme criait vengeance mais il ne voulait pas se tromper lorsqu'il ôterait la vie au meurtrier de son meilleur ami.

L'erreur n'était pas permise. Pas quand le repos de l'âme de Gray était en jeu.

« Voulez-vous venir avec moi pour le rapport auprès du seigneur Edouard ? demande le capitaine Arthur lorsqu'ils approchèrent de Glenfinnan.

— J'aimerais, mais je me dois de décliner votre offre, capitaine, répondit Godric. Je pense plutôt m'assurer que le démon soit transféré dans sa cellule et y reste.

— Bien. Je vais dire au lieutenant que vous irez avec lui. »

Il faisait jour lorsque les troupes rentrèrent à Glenfinnan. De ce fait, personne n'ignora la charrette dans laquelle un prisonnier se trouvait. Les gens sortirent de chez eux, quittèrent leur travail, tout cela pour se précipiter dans les rues et voir de leurs propres yeux ce que tout le monde avait déjà deviné : le démon capturé par les troupes du seigneur Edouard.

Les applaudissements fusèrent de partout. On avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas la Sorcière de la Forêt qui terrorisait toute la région, mais qu'un être magique ait été capturé représentait déjà une très bonne chose. C'était un danger en moins.

Parfois, entre quelques applaudissements, on croisait le regard du prisonnier, ainsi que son sourire mauvais. Aussitôt, on frissonnait de peur. Même si ce monstre était incapable d'utiliser ses maléfices, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était effrayant. Alors on se ressaisissait en se disant que dans peu de temps, il finirait au bûcher et finalement, les applaudissements ne prirent fin que lorsque que le prisonnier, escorté par les troupes, fut emmené au château du seigneur Edouard.

On le fit descendre du chariot pour l'emmener aux donjons.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi, monstre ? demanda un garde. Que mijotes-tu ?

— Ne lui prêter pas attention, soldats, avertit le capitaine Arthur. Ce n'est qu'une tactique pour tenter de vous déstabiliser. Restez aux aguets et soyez vigilants lorsque vous l'escorterez dans les donjons. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable et nous ne pourrons être sereins que lorsqu'il sera mort.

— Oui, capitaine ! » répondirent en cœur les soldats.

Une fois les avertissements du capitaine Arthur donnés, celui-ci quitta les troupes pour se diriger vers la chambre du seigneur tandis que, de leur côté, son lieutenant et messire Godric s'en allèrent vers les donjons avec les gardes qui veillaient au maintien du prisonnier – qui ne bronchait pas, se contentant de garder cette attitude hautain et ce sourire narquois qui faisaient frissonner les gardes.

Godric pouvait sentir le lieutenant serrer les dents à côté de lui et savait exactement pourquoi : quel déshonneur que les leurs tremblent de peur face à un homme démuni, sorcier ou non ! Lui-même s'en affligeait mais faire la leçon aux gardes maintenant ne serait que très défavorable, puisque ce serait devant le monstre.

Tant pis, le capitaine Arthur devra s'en occuper lui-même.

« Gardes ! clama le lieutenant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les donjons et croisèrent deux gardes qui veillaient au grain. Le prisonnier est là. Sa cellule est-elle prête ?

— Oui, lieutenant. Nous l'avons préparé. »

Godric fronça les sourcils. Avait-on prévu la capture du sorcier ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

« Nous avons envoyé un héraut venir ici dès que nous vous avons trouvé dans la forêt avec le monstre, expliqua le lieutenant au chevalier. À la base, c'est cette maudite sorcière que nous voulions enfermer dans ce donjon en attendant son exécution publique, mais bon... »

Ce n'était alors qu'une première déception, puisque Godric ne comptait pas partager la sentence de la sorcière avec quiconque. Elle ne méritait même pas une exécution publique, bien que l'idée qu'elle brûle sur un bûcher devant une foule en colère lui plaise assez.

« Parce que vous pensez que de pitoyables moldus tels que vous seriez en mesure de la capture ? Ha, ha, laissez-moi rire ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers le monstre, qui les regardait d'un air narquois.

« La ferme, le monstre ! siffla le lieutenant.

— Si elle parvient à se faire avoir par vous, c'est qu'elle n'est pas si terrible que ça », continua le monstre sans lui prêter attention.

En un instant, Godric sortit son épée de sou fourreau et posa la lame sur le cou du démon. D'une voix glaciale, il dit :

« Parle encore, et je te tranche la gorge. »

Tous en étaient ébahis. Même le monstre paraissait étonné, avant de sourire machiavéliquement.

« Oh, vous avez retrouvé vos esprits ? Peut-être allez-vous enfin finir ce que vous aviez commencé lors de notre rencontre dans la forêt ? »

Oh, qu'il était tenté de le faire. En un instant, ce démon pourrait être tué, par lui. C'était tellement tentant.

Mais Godric ne céda pas à la tentation. Non seulement il savait que cela était un piège – ce monstre était manipulateur et fourbe, pas suicidaire –, mais en plus sa mort ne lui apporterait rien dans l'immédiat, sauf de nouvelles contraintes. Parce que Godric avait besoin de ce monstre. Alors il devait résister, et l'épargner.

Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau et tenta d'effacer de son esprit tous les souvenirs traumatisants de la mort de Gray qui lui revenaient en tête.

La sorcière était forte, terrible et douter du danger qu'elle représente mettait Godric hors de lui, mais il ne devait pas laisser la colère l'emporter. Pas encore.

« Allons-y », dit-il une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits.

Personne ne dit rien et tous suivirent Godric en silence tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cellule du sorcier.

. . .

Salazar se retient de rire lorsqu'on l'amena dans sa cellule. Bien éloignée des autres – qui étaient d'ailleurs vides : la criminalité ne courrait pas les rues dans la région, semblait-il –, et ne possédant qu'une chose : des bracelets en métal liés à des chaines au mur. Pas même de quoi s'assoir ou dormir.

Non pas qu'il s'en préoccupait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait rester longtemps ici.

Ces moldus stupides pensaient pouvoir le retenir ? Qu'ils étaient naïfs.

Cela l'amusa d'autant plus que les gardes qui se chargèrent de l'enchainer au mur tremblaient comme des feuilles à cause de leur proximité. Comme s'ils pensaient vraiment que Salazar allait perdre son temps avec eux.

Ils étaient bêtes. Assez bête pour croire que demain, il serait encore dans sa cellule.

« Profite bien de tes derniers instants en ce monde, démon. »

Salazar ricana mais ne dit rien. Il n'allait pas gaspiller sa salive pour rien.

« Messire Godric ?

— Partez devant. Je dois m'entretenir une dernière fois avec... _ça_. »

''Ça'' désignait Salazar, dit avec un dégoût et une haine non dissimulés. Salazar ne se retourna qu'une fois certain que les autres moldus s'en étaient allés, histoire d'être face à face avec le moldu téméraire.

Il sourit déjà, s'attendant à voir la rage sur le visage du chevalier qui devait se retenir de ne pas l'étriper de ses mains. Sauf que sa surprise fut à son comble lorsqu'il vit que Godric le regardait avec sérieux, sans aucune forme de mépris ou de colère.

Le chevalier regarda rapidement autour de lui avant d'ouvrir la cellule de Salazar – parce qu'apparemment, il avait gardé les clés – et referma rapidement derrière lui.

« Bien, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, déclara Godric.

— Euh... allez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ? demanda Salazar. Vous êtes devenu fou, moldu ?

— Probablement. Fou et assoiffé de vengeance. »

Salazar n'y comprenait plus rien, et cela était rare qu'il ne comprenne rien à la situation. Généralement, ce rôle revenait plutôt à Helga.

Alors, quand il vit le moldu s'approcher de lui pour défaire ses menottes, il s'exclama :

« Peut-on savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?

— Je vous libère ! Êtes-vous aveugle ?

— Absolument pas. Mais au risque de me répéter, je pense que vous êtes devenu fou. Pourquoi me libérez-vous, stupide moldu ? »

Godric souffla d'exaspération et lui fit face.

« Écoutez-moi bien. Dans la forêt, vous avez laissé votre amie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mon amie ? Ce n'est pas mon...

— Qu'importe ! coupa férocement Godric. Elle est restée là-bas. Vous voulez la retrouver, j'ai raison ?

— Je suppose que oui.

— Bien. Il se trouve que je dois également retourner dans la forêt.

— Pour quelle obscure raison ?

— Je vous l'ai dit. Pour me venger.

— De qui ?

— De celle qui nous a fait quitter la forêt. La Sorcière. »

Ah ! Salazar commençait enfin à comprendre. Ce moldu avait probablement perdu quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – à cause de la sorcière vivant dans la forêt et il voulait se venger. Cela avait du sens. C'était assez pitoyable et prévisible – donc digne d'un moldu –, mais c'était logique.

« Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi, fit-il remarquer.

— Vous êtes parvenu à rentrer dans la forêt, non ?

— Vous aussi.

— Peut-être, mais cela n'était pas courant. Et je suis sûr que vous y êtes pour quelque chose. »

Salazar maudit sans son souffle. Oui, il y était pour quelque chose : il était parvenu à retirer le sortilège de protection mis par la sorcière, et l'avait remplacé in-extremis par un autre. Évidemment, un autre beaucoup moins puissant, notamment à cause de leur précipitation. Voilà pourquoi ce moldu était entré dans la forêt.

« Voilà pourquoi je vous propose un accord, continua Godric. Je vous libère, et vous nous menez à la forêt.

— Fariboles, cracha Salazar. Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai besoin de vous pour me libérer ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, Godric eut l'air de douter, comme si tout son plan venait de tomber à l'eau. Mais le moldu se ressaisit rapidement.

« Sauf erreur de ma part, reprit-il, vous n'avez aucune relation avec la sorcière, n'est-ce pas ?

— Quelle est cette question ?

— Je prends ça pour un non. Voilà pourquoi vous devez accepter mon plan. Vous y gagnerez. Vous, vous retrouvez votre compagne, et moi je me débarrasse de la sorcière.

— Qui vous dit que je désire sa mort ?

— Rien. Mais sa vie et sa mort vous importent-ils ? »

Salazar se tut. La moldu avait raison : il se moquait royalement de cette sorcière, surtout depuis qu'il avait été envoyé hors de la forêt sans Helga. En fait, il serait presque tenté de la retrouver juste pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, comme le fait qu'on ne jette jamais de sortilège contre Salazar Serpentard.

Alors non, cela ne lui importait pas.

Il voulait juste retrouver Helga et partir de cette région le plus vite possible.

« Bien, dit-il finalement. J'accepte votre marché. »

Godric hocha la tête, le fixant toujours d'un air suspicieux et attentif, comme s'il s'attendait qu'au moindre faux pas, Salazar lui saute à la gorge. Mais le sorcier n'en fit rien et se laissa libérer de ses menottes sans un mot.

Il ne réagit pas, mais se sentit tout de même mieux sans ce métal autour de ses poignées. Il était plaisant de ne plus avoir l'impression que sa peau était en train de brûler et que sa magie était hors de son contrôle. Même s'il aurait pu se libérer tout seul, bien que cela lui aurait pris plus de temps.

« Vous ne pensez pas que l'on saura que vous m'avez délivré ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

— Sachant ma haine envers la magie, non. Ils penseront que vous êtes parvenu à vous évader et que vous m'avez enlevé par la même occasion.

— Et pourtant, vous m'avez libérer. Malgré votre haine envers la magie. C'est assez surprenant, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Ma haine n'est actuellement tournée que vers une personne, et ce n'est pas vous, déclara froidement Godric. Alors, y allons-nous ou préférez-vous croupir ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un revienne ? »

Salazar se moqua mais ne dit rien. Bien que cela le répugna, il posa une main sur l'épaule du moldu, qui se raidit aussitôt.

« Que faites-vous ? s'exclama Godric.

— Pour nous transporter hors d'ici, j'ai besoin que ma magie parvienne à vous, informa Salazar. Cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir mais c'est comme ça. Alors je vous prierai de vous taire, histoire que cela soit fini au plus vite. Est-ce clair ? »

Il vit le moldu grincer des dents mais, en absence de réponse, prit cela comme une approbation et se hâta de mettre en place son sortilège.

Salazar ferma les yeux et murmura :

« _Par le ciel et la terre, par le vent et la lumière, notre place n'est pas ici mais ailleurs. Alors que la magie nous transporte là où nous devons êtes, dans un endroit meilleur !_ »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que des particules de magie vertes se formaient autour de lui : il entendit Godric retenir une exclamation de peur à côté de lui. Alors il se concentra sur le lieu de sa destination, visualisant là où voulait arriver. Les plaines émeraude. Le vent soufflant fortement. Une immense forêt s'élevant devant lui.

En un éclair, Salazar et Godric disparurent, laissant la cellule vide.

C'est ainsi que les gardes la trouvèrent, avec un trousseau de clé par terre.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors, surprenant, pas vrai ? Qui aurait imaginé que Salazar et Godric puissent s'allier ? En vrai, je trouvais ça hilarant à faire et cela me fait rire de me dire qu'ils fassent équipe.**


	8. Intrus et décision

**On est déjà au chapitre 8 ! C'est pas mal, non ? Nous sommes pratiquement à la moitié de l'histoire et... ben, en fait, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. En fait, c'est maintenant (ou du moins au chapitre suivant) que les choses vont commencer à devenir intéressantes. Mais bon, il fallait du temps pour poser les bases de l'intrigue et finalement, c'était plus long que ce que j'imaginais (non pas que je m'en plaigne).**

 **Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus long, et je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre (plus court que les précédents, je préviens). Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **VIII – Intrus et décision.**

« Arg ! Maudite soit cette sorcière ! Elle et sa magie démoniaque !

— Pourriez-vous arrêter de vous plaindre deux minutes ? J'essaye de me concentrer et vous êtes dérangeant. »

Salazar soupira. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi – voir plus – dissident qu'Helga, et pourtant il avait trouvé. En la personne de Godric Gryffondor, le moldu avec lequel il avait accepté de s'allier pour pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite.

Sauf que la Forêt Interdite opposait plus de résistance qu'il ne le prévoyait. Il ne se doutait pas que la Sorcière, suite à ''l'accident'' avait renforcé ses défenses magiques mais de là à ce que Salazar ne parvienne pas à détruite ses sortilèges... il avait du mal à y croire. Peut-être qu'il avait sous-estimé la puissance de cette sorcière ?

Cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaitre mais elle était très puissante. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il était même fort probable qu'elle soit aussi forte que lui. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de tenir tête à ses sortilèges. C'était une première.

Et à côté de lui, Godric n'aidait vraiment pas. Non seulement lui et son épée étaient complètement inutiles face au mur de ronces devant eux mais, de plus, ses commentaires étaient plus fatiguant et irritant qu'autre chose.

Salazar se demandait vraiment ce qui le retenait de se débarrasser tout de suite de ce moldu.

Il détestait vraiment cette petite part de son esprit qui disait qu'il regretterait s'il faisait ça. Alors il fallait le supporter. On ne savait jamais : peut-être que ce moldu serait utile. Et puis, s'il pouvait s'occuper de la sorcière, cela arrangeait Salazar, qui ne voulait pas se salir les mains et perdre son temps avec elle.

« À ce rythme, le seigneur Edouard aura le temps de faire venir d'autres troupes ici, continua Godric en râlant, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Salazar. Vous ne voulez pas accélérer ?

— Et vous, vous ne voulez pas la boucler deux secondes ? rétorqua Salazar.

— Je le ferai si vous vous dépêchiez.

— Et je me dépêcherai lorsque je pourrai me concentrer en paix. »

Il s'était trompé : ce moldu était dix fois pire qu'Helga. Au moins Helga avait la décence de ne pas – trop – le déranger lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose d'important. Pas ce moldu. Qui en plus était malpoli et capricieux. De mieux en mieux.

Salazar souffla et regarda le ciel. Le soleil se couchait. La nuit allait bientôt tomber.

Il sentait que cela allait être long, très long...

. . .

Rowena était plus qu'impressionnée par l'énergie inépuisable de son invitée. Elle avait offert à manger à Helga et celle-ci avait tout englouti comme si cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne s'était pas nourrie. Puis elle s'était mise à poser des questions à son hôte. Peu d'utiles, beaucoup plus futiles.

« Donc vous vivez ici depuis longtemps ?

— Oui.

— Et vous ne vous sentez pas seule ?

— Non.

— Je me serais sentie très seule, à votre place ! Je suppose que vous connaissez la forêt comme votre poche, alors ?

— Oui.

— Oh, j'aimerais avoir un sens de l'orientation aussi bon que le vôtre ! Malheureusement, je suis une véritable empotée quand il s'agit de me repérer. Auriez-vous des conseils à me donner à ce sujet ?

— Non.

— Dommage... et donc, vous utilisez la magie depuis longtemps ?

— Oui.

— Vous l'avez apprise toute seule ?

— Non.

— Oh ! quelqu'un vous l'a appris ? Cette personne devait être très intelligente dans ce cas.

— Oui.

— Salazar aussi a tenté de m'apprendre la magie, mais je crois que je ne comprends pas grand-chose. J'admets que la magie ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressé. En plus, c'est tellement dangereux avec tous ces moldus qui veulent nous tuer... qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous ?

— Rien.

— Vous n'avez pas d'opinion à ce sujet ? Je comprends. Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de problèmes avec les moldus, ici. Parviennent-ils à entrer dans la forêt ?

— Non.

— Cela ne me surprend pas. Même Salazar a eu du mal à passer le sortilège que vous avez mis. C'est très surprenant d'ailleurs puisque Salazar doit être le sorcier le plus puissant que je connaisse. Ah mais que je suis bête ! Je dis ça mais je ne sais même pas si c'est vous qui avez placé ce sortilège à l'orée de la forêt. C'est vous ?

— Oui.

— Alors vous êtes vraiment incroyable ! Comme je l'ai dit, Salazar est un sorcier extrêmement puissant alors trouver un sortilège qui lui tient tête parait impossible. Et pourtant ! Vous avez prouvé que c'est possible. Je me demande si vous êtes plus puissante que Salazar... peut-être ? Oh, il ne faut surtout pas le lui dire : il se vexerait. Salazar est très fier de ses compétences magiques. »

Cet interrogatoire continua jusqu'à ce que Rowena en ait assez et propose à la jeune fille de sortir. Elle sentait qu'en restant ici, Helga ne s'épuiserait jamais. Son esprit débordait d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait de poser des questions inutiles et elle ne se rendait clairement pas compte que son interlocutrice n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre et de faire la causette avec elle.

Bien sûr, Helga accepta sans hésitation. Elle ne se méfiait pas une seule seconde, ce qui désola Rowena. Comment cette fille était-elle restée en vie tant d'années ?

« Où allons-nous ? demanda Helga alors que Rowena s'occupait de fermer sa chaumière d'un sortilège, son bâton en main.

— Oh, vous verrez bien. »

Helga la regarda d'un air intrigué mais ne dit rien, lui faisant confiance.

En fait, Rowena elle-même ne savait pas où elles se rendaient. Elle voulait juste épuiser la jeune fille, alors autant marcher un peu et trouver quelque chose qui la distrairait. Ce n'étaient pas les occupations qui manquaient dans cette forêt. Surtout pour une personne qui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

De plus, avec de la chance, comme le crépuscule commençait à tomber, Helga aurait peur du noir et finirait par demander qu'elles rentrent. Peut-être qu'avec l'obscurité, son énergie – apparemment sans fin – s'épuiserait naturellement et la fatigue prendrait le dessus.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'espérait Rowena.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de s'occuper d'un enfant ? Elle n'aimait pas ça. Vivement que le compagnon d'Helga vienne la chercher et qu'ils s'en aillent.

Même si cela lui faisait de la distraction d'avoir un peu de compagnie humaine.

« Elle est vraiment jolie, cette forêt ! clama inutilement Helga alors qu'elles vagabondaient à travers les arbres. Elle est beaucoup moins effrayante que tout à l'heure. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas ce fou qui nous poursuivait...

— Celui aux cheveux roux ? demanda Rowena.

— Oui, celui-là.

— Le connaissez-vous ?

— Absolument pas ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il nous voulait... »

Helga fit mine de réfléchir un instant, avant de s'exclama :

« Ah oui, il me prenait pour vous ! déclara-t-elle avant de prendre un air paniqué. Oh seigneur, je crois qu'il vous déteste et, si je ne me trompe pas, veut votre mort.

— Ce ne serait pas le premier. »

Rowena était bien moins horrifiée qu'Helga. Elle savait que les moldus la craignaient et la haïssaient. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, puisqu'elle ne se préoccupait pas d'eux et de la manière dont ils la considéraient. Alors qu'un de plus la déteste et veuille sa mort ne changeait pas sa vie.

« Cela ne vous choque pas ? s'étonna Helga.

— Pas le moins du monde.

— Mais il veut vous tuer !

— Comme beaucoup d'autres. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les moldus ne peuvent entrer dans cette forêt. »

Elle ignora volontairement le regard d'Helga, qu'elle voyait déjà se remplir d'incrédulité et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la... pitié ? ou était de l'inquiétude ? dans tous les cas, Rowena ne voulait pas savoir.

« Venez, je veux vous montrer quelque chose », dit-elle dans un espoir de détourner la conversation.

La curiosité d'Helga l'emporta et elle suivit Rowena, oubliant complètement le sujet de leur discussion pour se concentrer sur ce que voulait lui montrer la sorcière.

Elles marchèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à arriver dans une petite clairière. Les arbres ne dérangeant pas l'observation du ciel, elles purent voir que l'astre étoilé avait déjà recouvert la voûte céleste. Ce qui expliquait la baisse de luminosité dans la forêt.

« Que faisons-nous là ? demanda Helga alors qu'elle gardait la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux rivés vers les étoiles.

— Vous allez vous tordre le cou », prévient Rowena.

Pour toute réponse, Helga rit doucement.

« Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude ! déclara-t-elle gaiement. Je passais mes nuits à observer les étoiles avec ma sœur et à force, cela ne fait plus mal au cou. Bon, évidemment, je fais moins ça depuis que... que... »

Helga se tut brusquement. Son regard devenir lointain et son sourire disparut.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qu'elle parlait de la même sœur que l'épouvantard avait pris comme forme et, compte tenu de cela, il était fort probable que cette sœur ait connu un sort tragique : après tout, sa petite sœur avait été transformée en un Obscurial...

Rowena ne doutait pas que mentionner cette sœur devait être douloureux pour Helga, qui semblait partagée entre ses souvenirs heureux avec elle, et le rappel constant que cela appartenait à un passé meilleur.

« Cet endroit est assez particulier, annonça-t-elle. Vous ne tarderez pas à comprendre pourquoi. »

Helga parut reprendre ses esprits et, revenant à la réalité, tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice.

« Comprendre quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Vous verrez, vous verrez, se contenta de répondre Rowena en souriant. Surtout, veillez à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Vous risqueriez de leur faire peur.

— Faire peur à qui ? »

Rowena posa son index sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Avec de grands yeux perplexes, Helga hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien.

Sauf qu'apparemment la patience n'était pas le fort de la jeune sorcière puisqu'après quelques dizaines de secondes durant lesquelles elle ne prononça pas un mot, Helga souffla à voix basse :

« Qu'attendons-nous ? »

Rowena sourit mais ne répondit pas. Les mots ne sauraient décrire ce qu'elles allaient voir.

« Soyez patiente, dit-elle doucement. Le spectacle en vaut le détour. »

Alors Helga fut patiente. Pendant une minute.

Cela tombait bien : c'était exactement le temps qu'il fallait attendre pour que le ''spectacle'' que Rowena voulait lui montrer s'enclenche.

« Euh... Dame de la Forêt ? »

Rowena fronça les sourcils un instant. Quelle était cette appellation des plus étranges ?

Qu'importe. Elle fit mine de ne pas s'en préoccuper et, dissimulant un sourire, répondit :

« Oui ?

— Je vois de drôles de lumières qui apparaissent autour. Est-ce normal ?

— Tout à fait.

— D-d'accord... »

Helga semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais n'en fit rien. À la place, elle laissa échapper un cri d'exclamation. Rowena savait pourquoi.

Autour d'elles, de nombreuses petites lumières semblables à des flammes apparurent. Bleues, rouges, jaunes, vertes, elles étaient de toutes les couleurs et lévitaient dans l'air.

Bien qu'elle l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois auparavant, Rowena ne se lassait jamais de voir ce défilé de lumières aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel. C'était une chose apaisante, qui contrastait avec l'obscurité et le danger de la forêt lorsque la nuit tombait et plus d'une fois, Rowena s'était plu à venir ici pour y assister.

Alors la réaction d'Helga ne l'étonna guère. Son regard admiratif et rempli d'émotion, le sourire sincère et doux et les tentatives infructueuses d'attraper les lumières semblables à des flammes en tendant la main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Helga.

— Ce sont des feux follets, répondit Rowena. Ce sont des êtres magiques qui proviennent de réaction élémentaires dans l'air et n'apparaissent que la nuit, dans certains endroits. Comme ici. »

Elle ignorait pourquoi mais Rowena se sentit satisfaite en voyant les yeux remplis d'étoiles de la jeune fille. C'était bien mieux que son regard dévasté lorsqu'elle avait croisé l'épouvantard, ou l'air tendu qu'elle avait eu lors de leur rencontre.

Toujours dans ce sentiment d'incompréhension, Rowena fut partagée : d'un côté, elle appréciait de voir Helga ravie mais, de l'autre, cela lui serrait le cœur. Elle ? être contente de la présence d'autrui ? non, cela ne pouvait pas se produire, cela ne _devait pas_ se produire.

Elle inspira. Il fallait vraiment qu'Helga disparaisse au plus vite. Avant que cela ne lui soit préjudiciable.

« Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? cela valait-il la peine d'attendre un peu ?

— Absolument ! confirma Helga. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi jolie. Sauf peut-être une fois ? c'était une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Mais là, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est tellement... proche. Cela me donnerait presque envie de rester ici ! »

 _Hors de question_ , pensa aussitôt Rowena. _Vous allez retourner d'où vous venez, et je reprendrai mon quotidien calme et sans ennuis. Sans sorcier, sorcière et moldus envahissants._

Rowena fronça les sourcils. En parlant d'envahissant...

« Dame de la Forêt ? »

Rowena ne se rendit compte que tardivement qu'Helga lui parlait. Elle se concentrait sur un mouvement dans l'horizon. En fait, c'était plus que ce que sa vue pouvait lui permettre de voir. C'était plus une sensation, dû à la magie.

Rowena ferma les yeux. Elle resserra son emprise sur son bâton et se concentra. Elle parcourra la forêt, ignorant les déplacements des êtres magiques pour se canaliser uniquement sur ce qu'elle recherchait, au loin, à l'orée de la forêt. Là où se trouvait le bouclier magique qu'elle avait érigé tantôt.

Elle les aperçu sans peine. Il y avait du monde à l'orée. Des gens tentaient d'entrer dans la forêt.

« I-il y a un problème ? demanda Helga d'une voix hésitante.

— Des intrus essayent de pénétrer dans la forêt, informa Rowena. Ils veulent briser mon sortilège.

— Celui qui a créé un mur de ronces et de racines ?

— Oui, celui-là même.

— Oh ! Alors c'est probablement Salazar ! »

Rowena fronça les sourcils.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? Vous sentez sa magie ?

— Parce qu'on peut ressentir la magie des autres ? répliqua Helga, surprise. Je ne le savais pas.

— Alors pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il s'agit de votre compagnon ?

— Parce que Salazar est le seul capable de faire ça, évidemment. Il est déjà parvenu à annuler votre sortilège une fois. Il peut recommencer. De plus, cela m'étonnerait que les sorciers courent les rues, par ici... Ce serait une drôle de coïncidence qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Rowena devait admettre que ce résonnement tenait la route. Sauf pour quelques détails.

« Il n'est pas seul, annonça-t-elle.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui. Quelqu'un est avec lui. Savez-vous qui ?

— Non. Nous n'avons rencontré personne récemment. Enfin, si, une personne mais il n'y a aucune raison logique qu'elle l'accompagne. Alors non, je ne sais pas. Pouvez-vous savoir qui c'est, vous ?

— Non. Je ne peux que ressentir leur présence, pas voir leur identité. »

Il faudrait qu'elle corrige cela à l'avenir. Elle s'y était déjà attelée mais cela requérait beaucoup plus de concentration et de travail qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Maintenant, plus que jamais, elle voyait l'importance de s'y hâter.

« Il faut les laisser entrer. »

Rowena crut un instant que son cou alors se briser tant elle se tourna vite vers Helga.

« Pardon ? »

Helga avait perdu l'esprit.

« C'est hors de question, dit Rowena. C'est inconsidéré.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que nous ne sommes pas certaines que ce soit votre compagnon. De plus, il est accompagné.

— Eh bien... pour ce qui est de sa... compagnie, j'admets ne pas savoir grand-chose mais je peux assurer que c'est Salazar, déclara Helga. Je vous l'ai dit : c'est le sorcier le plus puissant que je connais et probablement le seul capable de défaire votre sortilège. Donc que vous retiriez ce sortilège ou pas, cela ne changera pas vraiment l'issue. Il rentrera. »

Rowena plissa des yeux. Si ce n'était pas Helga, elle croirait entendre une menace. Mais cette jeune était-elle capable de sous-entendus ? C'était improbable. Elle était donc entièrement honnête : elle pensait sincèrement que son compagnon – Salazar – allait rentrer. Elle en était convaincue.

Rowena doutait. Que devait-elle faire ? Évidemment, la raison lui disait d'être prudente et de ne pas laisser entrer ces inconnus dans la forêt. Mais une autre part d'elle était inquiète de l'assurance d'Helga. Après tout, elle et son compagnon étaient parvenus à entrer dans la forêt, plus tôt.

Oui, ce sorcier saurait entrer. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Alors Rowena était tentée d'envoyer Helga hors de la forêt. Ce serait plus simple : son compagnon n'aurait plus de raison d'entrer, et ils partiraient en laissant son sortilège intact.

Sauf qu'elle était intriguée par les deux individus qui tentaient d'entrer, et Rowena détestait ne pas obtenir de réponse.

« Bien. Je vais les laisser entrer. »

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils représentaient une menace pour elle. Elle était Rowena Serdaigle, la Sorcière de la Forêt. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

Elle ne craignait personne.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'ai mis un peu plus de douceur que d'habitude (enfin, je n'ai surtout pas eu de côté « dramatique » comme scène cette fois-ci. Parce que le côté doux, normalement, avec Helga, il est bien présent). Cela change, pas vrai ?**


	9. La rencontre

**Joyeux noël en retard et bonne année en avance ! Voilà, comme ça, je suis certaine de m'être ratée dans toutes les « déclarations de fêtes », si je puis dire. Mais bon, c'est pas très important...**

 **LE VOILÀ ! Cet instant tant attendu ! Après tout ça de chapitre ! Voici la véritable rencontre entre les fondateurs de Poudlard !... oui, je m'extasie peut-être un peu trop, je l'admets. Que voulez-vous ? ce moment a mis plus de temps que prévu à venir !**

* * *

 **IX – La rencontre.**

« Helga, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Qui est-ce ?

— Je pourrais vous rétorquer la même chose. Pourquoi êtes avec ce... vous-savez-quoi. »

En plein cœur de la forêt, dans une clairière où d'étranges lumières lévitaient dans les airs, Salazar toisait la femme qui se tenait à côté d'Helga d'un air méfiant. Une main levée en avant, prête à envoyer n'importe quel sortilège, tandis que l'autre retenait Godric, qui bouillait de rage à côté de lui, ayant déjà sortie son épée et la pointait vers les deux femmes. Pour sa part, la mystérieuse femme près d'Helga avait tendu son bâton, qui luisait d'une mystérieuse lumière bleue. De la magie.

Pour sa part, même si cela le surprenait également et qu'il était sur la défensive, Salazar préférerait ne pas déclencher les hostilités. Il avait besoin de temps pour analyser la situation, savoir si cette inconnue était un danger et ce qui se passerait si Godric se jetait à l'assaut. Cette femme pourrait prendre Helga en otage si elle se sentait agressée. Bien qu'Helga puisse être insupportable, ce n'était pas pour autant que Salazar voulait que sa vie soit en danger. Surtout après qu'il ait été obligé de faire alliance avec un moldu pour la retrouver.

Hors de question qu'il ait subie une telle torture pour rien.

« Je... et si nous prenions le temps de discuter ? proposa Helga. Sans violence, de préférence. »

Elle regardait Salazar en disant cela, avant de tourner la tête vers la femme au bâton.

« S'il-vous-plaît, Dame de la Forêt. »

La ''Dame de la Forêt'' jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Helga. Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, comme si elle songeait à la proposition de la blonde et, finalement, à la grande surprise de Salazar, détendit son bras tenant son bâton, dont la lumière bleue s'estompait.

Comment Helga était parvenue à la convaincre si facilement ? Salazar n'en savait rien, mais il trouvait cela étrange.

« Salazar », appela Helga.

À contrecœur, Salazar arrêta de tendre la main vers la femme, mais il veilla à garder l'autre près de Godric. Il sentait que ce chevalier allait faire une erreur si personne ne l'empêchait de se précipiter vers la femme mystérieuse.

« Godric, baissez votre épée, ordonna Salazar.

— C'est hors de question, dit sèchement l'homme. Pas en présence de... _ça_.

— Euh...est-ce un blasphème ? demanda Helga.

— Godric, vous baissez votre épée, maintenant ! se répéta Salazar avec fermeté. Sinon je me charge de vous l'arracher des mains moi-même.

— Et je m'assurerai de vous expédier hors de cette forêt en un éclair, ajouta froidement la mystérieuse femme.

— Pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plait, cesser les menaces ? se désespéra Helga. Nous n'avancerons jamais, à ce rythme-là.

— Dès que Godric rangera son épée, oui », répondit Salazar.

Helga souffla mais n'ajouta rien. Elle devait commencer à comprendre que ce qu'elle disait ne mènerait à rien tant qu'un danger persistait.

Le regard de Godric passa de la mystérieuse femme à Salazar. Il se crispa, serra des dents et, finalement, abaissa sa lame et la rangea dans son fourreau. Salazar entendit Helga expirer, soulagée.

« Et si nous discutions de tout cela ailleurs ? proposa Helga. Dame de la Forêt, pourrions...

— Cessez de l'appeler comme ça, coupa Salazar. C'est ridicule. Quel est son nom ? »

Helga croisa les bras, vexée.

« Vous apprendrez qu'elle ne me l'a pas révélé, se défendit la plus jeune. Et avant votre intervention inutile, cela était très bien ainsi. Moi non plus je n'aurai pas dit mon nom à quelqu'un d'aussi malpoli que vous.

— Vous commencez à me fatiguer, Helga.

— Ne lui parlez pas ainsi. »

Salazar arqua un sourcil. Était-ce à lui que la mystérieuse femme s'adressait ? pour qui se prenait-elle ?

« Oh, j'ai l'habitude, dit dédaigneusement Helga. Ne faites pas attention à Salazar, sa passion dans la vie, c'est de râler.

— Je râlerai moins si vous étiez moins insupportable, se défendit Salazar.

— Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, reprit Helga comme si Salazar n'avait rien dit, Dame de la Forêt, pourrions-nous nous rendrez chez vous ?

— Je n'irai nulle part avec cette femme, répliqua aussitôt Godric.

— Vous, vous gardez votre bouche fermée, dit Salazar en le foudroyant du regard. On ne vous a rien demandé.

— Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? votre vassal ?

— Non, pour quelqu'un qui va finir par faire une grave erreur s'il ne se tait pas.

— Assez ! »

C'était Helga qui venait de crier, les surprenant tous les deux.

« Je vous en prie, ne nous disputons pas. »

Salazar roula des yeux. Il avait presque oublié qu'Helga détestait les disputes. Les véritables disputes. Encore une chose due à son jeune âge.

« Nous allons cesser cela, alors ne vous avisez pas de vous mettre à pleurer, dit-il.

— Je n'allais pas pleurer, défendit Helga.

— Bien sûr, si vous le dites. Bien, où en étions-nous ?

— Je venais de proposer à la Dame de la Forêt...

— Sérieusement, n'a-t-elle pas de nom ? Je trouve cela dérangeant de l'appeler ainsi. Ma dame, quel est votre nom ?

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le dévoiler si vous ne voulez pas », ajouta aussitôt Helga.

Salazar crut voir l'esquisse d'un sourire aux lèvres de la mystérieuse femme mais se dit que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

« Puisque cela vous tient tellement à cœur, je vais vous dire mon nom. Je m'appelle Rowena. Rowena Serdaigle. »

Salazar fronça les sourcils. Serdaigle ? Pourquoi cela lui disait-il quelque chose ?

Qu'importe. Il avait enfin un nom à mettre sur ce visage. C'était suffisant pour l'instant.

« Voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile, dit Salazar.

— Vous n'êtes pas croyable, Salazar, dit Helga en soupirant. Bien, où en étais-je ?

— Vous vouliez que je vous amène chez moi, offrit Rowena.

— Ah oui ! Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?

— Non. »

Salazar se moqua. Il s'y attendait. Pas Helga, visiblement puisqu'elle prit un air dépité.

« Hein ? mais pourquoi ?

— Ce n'est pas contre vous, prévient Rowena, mais vous attendez-vous sérieusement à ce que je laisse des étrangers rentrer chez moi ?

— Euh... non ? Mais vous m'avez bien laissé entrer, argumenta Helga.

— C'est vrai... mais c'était dans des circonstances particulières.

— Lesquelles ?

— Eh bien, votre rencontre avec... l'épouvantard.

— Épouvantail ? répéta Godric.

— Épouvantard. Laissez tomber, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est.

— Je dois admettre que moi non plus, intervenu Salazar, intrigué. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ignorait ce qu'était un... épouvantard ? Cela devait être quelque chose propre à cette forêt, c'était la seule explication plausible à ses yeux.

« C'est... difficile à expliquer, déclara Rowena alors qu'elle fit mine de réfléchir. Mais pour faire simple, je dirai que c'est une créature immatérielle qui prend l'apparence de ce qui fait le plus peur à la personne qui lui fait face.

— C'est assez décrit pour quelque chose difficile à expliquer, remarqua Salazar.

— Je dois avoir l'habitude, c'est pour ça.

— D'expliquer des choses aux gens ? s'étonna Helga. Je croyais que vous viviez seule.

— Justement. »

Salazar et Helga froncèrent les sourcils. Ils n'avaient absolument pas compris où voulait en venir Rowena, qui ne paraissait pas pressée de leur expliquer.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela pour dire que je ne les laisserai pas entrer chez moi, dit Rowena.

— Alors nous allons discuter ici ? devina Helga.

— Discuter ? mais de quoi voulez-vous discuter ?

— De vous, répondit aussitôt Salazar. Et de vos... pouvoirs. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Godric, pour voir si cela l'avait fait réagir. À sa grande surprise, le chevalier n'avait pas eu de réaction particulière. Salazar s'attendait à de la colère, un regard pur de haine et une main posée sur la poignée de son épée, mais rien. Godric se contentait de fixer Rowena, avec un regard illisible. De la haine ? de la rancœur ? de la curiosité ? ou de l'indifférence ? Impossible à savoir.

Cela n'était pas normal. Mieux valait garder un coup d'œil sur lui. Au cas où.

« Euh... Salazar ? appela Helga.

— Quoi ?

— Il vaudrait mieux ne pas parler de ça en présence de... vous-savez-quoi. »

D'un moldu. C'était ça qu'Helga voulait dire, regardant furtivement Godric, qui ne le remarquait pas.

En omettant les récents évènements, Salazar dirait qu'Helga avait raison et que c'était une sage décision. Sauf que ce moldu l'avait déjà vu faire de la magie. Il savait. Donc le cacher ne servait plus à rien.

« Il sait, déclara Salazar.

— Il sait ? répétèrent en cœur Helga et Rowena.

— Oui. Je nous ai fait apparaitre dans la plaine. Il sait pour la magie. Alors inutile de le dissimuler. Nous pouvons parler librement. »

Parce que de toute manière, Salazar ne laisserait pas ce moldu s'en sortir. Si cet homme avait conscience de l'existence de la magie, ce qui ignorait, c'était sa future perte. Salazar était bien trop prudent pour le laisser repartir comme si de rien n'était. Deux choix s'offraient à lui, et non seulement Godric n'en savait rien, mais il ne serait pas d'accord s'il le savait.

Salazar ne lui laisserait pas le temps de comprendre.

« Vous avez perdu l'esprit de laisser passer une telle chose, dit Rowena. Savez-vous le danger que cela représente ?

— Oui, je le sais. Mais je crois avoir des priorités plus importantes, pour l'instant. Après tout, c'est vous qui nous avez expédié hors de la forêt. Sans cela, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le lui faire confiance pour échapper aux gardes.

— Gardes ? Vous avez été capturé ? s'exclama Helga, horrifiée.

— Oui, pour une très courte durée de temps.

— Ils vous ont fait du mal ?

— Non. Ils n'en ont pas eu l'occasion. »

Un sourire narquois ornait ses lèvres lorsqu'il dit cela. Qu'est-ce qu'Helga pensait ? Que de simples moldus pouvaient lui faire du mal ? à Salazar Serpentard ? que cela était drôle.

« Bien, revenons à notre sujet, reprit Salazar en se tournant vers Rowena. Qui êtes-vous exactement ?

— Elle te l'a dit, c'est...

— Autre que son nom, dit Salazar en coupant Helga. Je veux savoir comment vous êtes capable de... de faire ce que vous faites avec la magie. »

Cette fois, ce fut Rowena qui le regarda curieusement. Cela mit Salazar mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'elle tentait de percer son âme. Que cherchait-elle, à l'observer ainsi ?

« Je peux voir que vous êtes un homme intelligent, Salazar, dit Rowena. Je sais également où vous voulez en venir. »

Salazar arqua un sourcil. Vraiment ? Cette femme le savait ? Il avait du mal à y croire mais, d'une certaine manière, cela ne le surprenait pas. Cette Rowena Serdaigle paraissait bien plus intelligente et réfléchie qu'on ne pourrait le croire d'une personne vivant dans une forêt à l'écart de la société.

« Je pense que je vais reconsidérer la proposition d'Helga, poursuivit Rowena. Que diriez-vous que nous nous rendions chez moi pour discuter de tout cela ?

— Ne craignez-vous pas que nous soyons dangereux ? rétorqua moqueusement Salazar.

— Oh, si, sourit Rowena. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas vraiment une dame en détresse. Je sais très bien faire face aux dangers.

— Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. »

Salazar lui sourit. Sauf que cela n'avait rien d'amical. Il avait très bien comprit le sous-entendu dans les paroles de Rowena et hors de question qu'il se laisse impressionner par cette femme, qu'importent ses pouvoirs magiques.

Personne ne faisait peur à Salazar Serpentard. Personne.

. . .

Rowena guidait ses invités à sa chaumière à travers la forêt devenue sombre depuis que le crépuscule avait laissé place à la nuit noire.

Dans une autre situation, elle se dirait que c'était une idée terrible, d'une insouciance grave. Sauf que cette rapide rencontre avec Salazar et Godric – oui, elle avait veillé à retenir leurs noms – lui avait permis d'analyser rapidement les deux hommes et, après réflexion, ils ne représentaient guère un danger pour elle.

Enfin, pas de réelle menace, en tout cas. Même si, au cas où, elle veilla à rester près d'Helga. Si Salazar venait à lui planter un coup de couteau dans le dos, elle pourrait se servir d'Helga pour l'empêcher d'agir. Elle avait bien remarqué que le sorcier, même si la jeune fille blonde semblait l'énerver, prenait soin d'elle et n'oserait jamais prendre le risque de la blesser.

Évidemment, cela ne voulait pas dire que Rowena restait avec Helga uniquement pour se servir d'elle. Ce n'était qu'une précaution puisque, de toute manière, elle préférait rester en compagnie d'Helga plutôt que des deux hommes, qui les suivaient en restant tout de même assez éloignés. Rowena pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Soit c'était par sécurité, soit pour l'attaquer par derrière si nécessaire.

Non pas que Rowena se laisserait faire si cela devait arriver.

« Pourquoi lui avoir dit votre nom ? lui demanda Helga à voix basse. Vous ne craignez pas que cela vous soit défavorable à l'avenir ?

— Ne vous en faites pas, je suis libre de changer cela à tout instant.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ? Vous avez menti sur votre nom ?

— Non. Mais je peux effacer vos mémoires à tout instant. Ainsi, vous ne vous rappellerez pas mon nom, ni le lieu où je réside. »

Helga rit. Voyant que Rowena ne riait pas avec elle, elle s'arrêta et cligna des yeux.

« Oh, parce que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ? »

Rowena sourit.

« Non. »

Elle fut amusée en voyant Helga déglutir, visible mal à l'aise.

« Vous sentiriez-vous insulter si je dis que vous êtes effrayante ? demanda Helga.

— Non, je sais que je le suis et cela me convient.

— D'accord. Dans ce cas, je vous le dit : vous êtes effrayante.

— Merci. »

Le groupe arriva finalement à la chaumière qui, mystérieusement, était éclairée de l'intérieur. On pouvait voir que c'était par des bougies, puisqu'une était posée sur une table, visible depuis la fenêtre.

« Vous parvenez à faire de la magie sur une telle distance ? s'étonna Salazar.

— Bien sûr. Pas vous ?

— Évidemment, que je peux. »

Rowena arqua un sourcil. Elle sentait que Salazar ne mentait pas, mais détournait simplement la vérité, pour que sa fierté blessée ne soit pas mise à nue.

« Vous pouvez ? depuis quand ? demanda Helga.

— Vous, je ne vous ai rien demandé.

— Nous n'avons été séparés que quelques heures, mais c'est comme si vous et votre mauvaise humeur n'étiez jamais partis ! Cela ne m'avait vraiment pas manqué.

— Vous et vos paroles futiles non plus, sachez-le. »

Une chose était certaine : Salazar et Helga s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Cela ne se voyait pas au premier coup d'œil mais Rowena comprenait enfin pourquoi Helga avait insisté pour rester dans la forêt. Il était clair qu'ils tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Sinon pourquoi perdraient-ils leur temps à se chamailler ainsi ? En voyant cela, Rowena s'inquiétait bien moins de la menace que pouvait représenter Salazar.

Ce qui la faisait se concentrer sur un autre problème : Godric. Des trois, il était le plus silencieux, le plus calme, ce qui était difficile à croire puisque quelques instant auparavant, il brandissait son épée, probablement prêt à la transpercer de sa lame s'il le pouvait.

Pourquoi ce brusque changement de comportement ? pourquoi ce calme, cette attitude silencieuse ? Il préparait quelque chose, c'était la seule explication possible : il agissait comme un prédateur guettant sa proie inconsciente de la menace qui pesait sur elle. Sauf qu'il se trompait lourdement s'il pensait pourvoir la prendre la surprise. Elle n'était pas stupide.

Elle fit mine de rien et, s'approchant près de sa porte, murmura à voix basse pour ne pas être entendue des autres :

« _Alohomora_. »

Helga avait déjà entendu ce sortilège mais elle ne devait pas y avoir vraiment fait attention. De plus, Rowena ne s'inquiétait pas d'elle. C'était Salazar et Godric qui pourraient plus être des menaces pour elle alors mieux valait qu'elle garde ses sortilèges pour elle. Du moins, ceux important.

Elle laissa ses invités entrer et, dans un murmure, alluma le feu de cheminé alors que des bols en bois se mirent à léviter jusqu'à arriver sur sa table de travail, où des plantes en tous genre s'envolaient pour se poser sur des étagères.

« J'espère que vous aimez les légumes », déclara Rowena.

On ne fit aucune objection et tous s'installèrent autour de la table. Rowena veilla à avoir Godric et Salazar dans son champ de vision, Helga à côté d'elle.

« Alors ? Comment faites-vous tout... ça ? demanda Salazar en désignant les objets qui semblaient doté de vie autour d'eux.

— Oh, avec un peu de travail, ce n'est pas si difficile », répondit Rowena.

Salazar plissa des yeux et Rowena savait que cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas. Non pas qu'elle ait réellement répondu à la question, elle en avait bien conscience.

Elle sourit donc et, d'un claquement de doigt, fit apparaitre une feuille de papier sur la table.

« C'est ce que c'est ? s'étonna Salazar.

— Du papier.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, le papier ? demanda Helga. Cela ressemble à du parchemin mais en plus...

— Soigné, conclua Salazar, les sourcils froncé en attrapant le matériel. Les deux faces ont l'air identiques, et c'est aussi blanc que les nuages...

— Il est certain que le papier est bien plus pratique que le parchemin, consentit Rowena. On peut écrire sur les deux faces.

— Mais d'où cela vient-il ?

— Je ne sais guère, admit Rowena. L'on m'a toujours dit que c'était quelque chose venant de l'est extrême du monde connu, dans un empire aux coutumes et langues des plus étranges. Je sais juste que c'est quelque chose que nos terres ne connaissent pas encore.

— Un empire ? répéta Godric. Serait-ce l'empire romain ?

— Je ne crois pas. C'est un empire à l'est du monde, bien au-delà des frontières romaines. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous ai pas dévoilé ce papier pour que discutions de son origine mais pour vous montrer quelque chose. L'un de vous connait-il l'écriture romaine ?

— Oui », confirmèrent en cœur Salazar et Godric.

Rowena n'en fut pas surprise. Godric était un chevalier, alors il était normal qu'il connaisse l'écriture et, quant à Salazar, il paraissait être un homme fort instruit. Il n'y avait donc qu'Helga qui ne savait pas lire l'écriture romaine.

« Ne vous en faites pas, cela n'est pas grave, assura Rowena en voyant l'air misérable d'Helga. Il n'y a pas de honte à ne pas savoir lire. Personne ne vous force à être une érudite.

— Oh, de toute manière, cela ne m'intéresse guère, assura Helga en se ressaisissant. Assise à un pupitre à apprendre ? non merci, très peu pour moi.

— Vous dites cela parce que vous êtes une paysanne, dit Salazar en roulant des yeux.

— Paysanne et fière de l'être, oui ! Un problème, Salazar ?

— Oh, n'ayez crainte, je n'ai pas particulièrement de problèmes avec les bouseux, sauf leur analphabétisme qui les rend bête à manger du foin.

— Hey ! Je ne vous permets pas ! Nous sommes des gens très civilisés et chaleureux.

— Mais oui, si vous le dites...

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Que je pense que vous vous fourvoyez sur vos charmants collègues des campagnes et des villages. Mais faites comme si je n'avais rien dit et persistez dans vos utopies.

— Pourriez-vous vous taire ? grommela Godric d'un air agacé.

— Tiens, vous parlez, vous ? moqua Salazar.

— Contre les gens tels que vous, oui.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Faites très attention à vos mots, _chevalier_. »

Rowena soupira. Elle qui pensait qu'il était impossible de faire plus distraite qu'Helga, voilà que le contraire lui était prouvé : il y avait pire.

« Nous divaguons, dit-elle à qui voulait l'entendre – d'une voix assez forte tout de même. Pourrions-nous retourner à l'essentiel ?

— Bonne idée, marmonna Salazar. Vous nous parliez du papier et de l'écriture romaine.

— Effectivement. Maintenant, veuillez lire le mot marqué sur ce papier, je vous prie.

— Quel mot ? »

Rowena le désigna du doigt. Ils ne l'avaient surement pas remarqué, trop occupé à être obnubilés par le papier, mais un mot était inscrit sur ce papier.

« Accio, lut Salazar. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un mot latin. Savez-vous ce qu'il veut dire ?

— Faire venir, dit aussitôt Godric.

— Faire venir ? répéta Helga, confusion.

— Faire venir quelqu'un ou quelque chose si vous préférez.

— Ah d'accord !

— C'est bien beau tout cela mais ça ne nous avance pas trop, fit remarquer Salazar. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

— C'est ce que j'aillais vous expliquer, déclara Rowena en souriant. Posez ce papier devant vous, je vous prie. »

Salazar s'exécuta et Rowena tendit la main et déclara d'une voix forte et assurée :

« _Accio_ ! »

Le papier s'envola et se précipita vers Rowena, qui l'attrapa.

« C'est assez impressionnant, admit Salazar. Comment faites-vous cela ?

— Je suppose que vous, d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer, vous utilisez un sortilège comme une... formule d'action, n'est-ce pas ?

— Une formule d'action ? répéta Helga.

— Oui, confirma Salazar. Je dis à haute voix ce que la magie doit accomplir pour moi. C'est bien cela. Et alors ?

— Et alors, vous ne parvenez pas à le faire silencieusement, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non. C'est impossible.

— En êtes-vous certain ? »

Salazar fronça les sourcils.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? vous y arrivez, vous ?

— D'une certaine manière, oui. Il est certain que les mots sont l'essence même de la magie. Il est impossible de retirer cela. Mais il y a des manières de... raccourcir tout le processus.

— Comment ?

— Par ce que vous venez de voir.

— Des mots latins ? se moqua Salazar. Cela se saurait si c'était le cas.

— Les mots latins sont une partie de la technique.

— Et qu'en est-il du reste ?

— Eh bien, c'est là que réside l'effort, je dirais. Il faut beaucoup d'entrainement pour parvenir à cette maitrise. Voyez-vous, tout se passe dans l'esprit. C'est une habitude à prendre.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Toujours pour rester sur l'exemple du papier... voyez-vous, lorsque j'ai dit '' _Accio_ '' toute mon attention était tournée sur le papier et sur le fait qu'il allait, qu'il devait, venir vers moi.

— Comme pour tout type de magie.

— Oui, mais pas que. Au-delà de cette concentration, il y avait une volonté. Le papier doit venir et il faut imaginer qu'il le fasse. Il ne faut pas tenter un sortilège en partant défaitiste. Il faut être persuadé que cela va fonctionne.

— Jusque-là nous sommes d'accord, dit Salazar. Alors où se trouve la différence entre votre sortilège, et le mien ?

— Je vous l'air dit : l'habitude. L'avantage d'utiliser un mot ou deux à la place de toute une phrase, c'est le temps. Nous gagnons un temps considérable à faire cela. De plus, cela permet d'éviter d'avoir à improviser des phrases longues lors de l'utilisation d'un sortilège, ou d'avoir à les apprendre par cœur.

— Donc c'est là la seule différence ?

— Pas exactement. Comme je l'ai dit, la volonté est primordiale et c'est là que réside la véritable différence. L'intérêt de formuler à haute voix son souhait, c'est cette idée que cela apparait comme un ordre immuable, obligatoire. C'est notamment utile pour l'usager de ce sortilège. Le fait de dire à clamer ce qu'il désir lui donne l'impression que cela va vraiment se passer.

— Contrairement à votre méthode, je suppose ?

— On peut dire ça, oui. De mon côté, tout réside dans l'habitude et l'effort. Voyez-vous, lorsque j'ai appris ce sort – _Accio_ – je ne parvenais pas à le faire venir à moi. Parce que je n'imaginais pas qu'un simple bout de papier allait s'envoler parce que je disais un mot dans une langue étrangère. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris qu'il fallait plus que croire que ce sortilège allait fonctionner, mais l'imaginer en train de fonctionner, avoir la certitude qu'il va fonctionne. Et à force, j'ai associé _Accio_ au fait que ce que je veux vienne vers moi et désormais je n'éprouve plus la moindre difficulté à exécuter ce sortilège. Comprenez-vous où je veux en venir ? »

Godric et Helga paraissaient confus, comme s'ils n'avaient aucune idée du sujet de la conversation tandis que Salazar fronça les sourcils, concentré.

« Je crois comprendre, déclara-t-il.

— Eh bien moi je suis perdue, clama Helga. L'un de vous aurait-il l'obligeance de recommencer mais avec des explications simples ? Vous savez, avec des mots courants et des exemples plus concrets ? »

Salazar souffla.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas croyable... »

Loin de répondre aux attentes d'Helga, il regarda Rowena.

« Cela m'étonne que vous parliez si franchement, dit-il. Pourquoi donc nous révéler le fonctionnement de votre magie ?

— N'était-ce pas ce que vous demandiez ? » rétorqua Rowena en souriant.

Salazar ne lui sourit pas en retour.

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire, insista-t-il.

— Oui, j'en ai bien conscience, admit Rowena. Pour tout vous dire, je vous fais part de cela parce que je sais qu'il est ardu d'arriver à faire de la magie ainsi. Alors je ne crains pas vraiment que vous utilisez cela contre moi ou à mauvais escient. »

Cette fois, Salazar lui sourit, d'un rictus mauvais.

« Je dois dire que vous m'impressionner, dit-il. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je croise des gens futés comme vous.

— Salazar qui fait un compliment ? s'étonna Helga. Incroyable ! Je savais que vous étiez étonnante, Dame de la Forêt, mais pas à ce point. »

Salazar roula des yeux. Il sembla prêt à faire un commentaire mais se retenu de justesse, de contentant de dire à Rowena :

« Mais vous ne devriez pas être si franche, avertit-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire que nous serions incapables de reproduire à la perfection en une fois ce qui vous a pris un temps fou ?

— Eh bien, déjà, il faudrait comprendre ces explications farfelues, dit Helga.

— ... De quel côté êtes-vous, Helga ?

— De celui de Rowena, déclara Helga sans hésitation. Mes excuses, Salazar, mais ce qu'elle fait avec la magie est prodigieux et je crois que même quelqu'un comme vous aurait du mal à parvenir à un tel résultat.

— Votre solidarité et votre confiance aveugle en moi me touchent profondément.

— Oh, ne soyez pas vexé, Salazar ! Je ne prétends pas dire que vous êtes un mauvais sorcier, mais que Rowena et vous avez des approches différentes de la magie. C'est tout.

— Je ne suis pas vexé. »

Oh si, l'orgueil de Salazar était blessé. Cela se voyait à la manière dont sa mâchoire se crispait et que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Même le tapotement incessant de son index sur la table le prouvait. Il ne fallait pas être un devin pour comprendre qu'agacement et vexation étaient deux choses très liées chez Salazar.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, prouvez vos _incroyables compétences_ _magiques_ et essayez de faire ce que Rowena fait avec la magie, rétorqua Helga en croisant les bras. Là je voudrais bien croire que je me trompe sur vous.

— Si cela peut suffire à vous résonner, admirez. »

Salazar tendit la main devant lui, en direction de la feuille et, les yeux rivés dessus avec une intense concentration, s'écria :

« _Accio !_ »

Il ne se passa rien. Ni sur l'instant, ni durant les secondes qui suivirent. Si Salazar resta muet de surprise, Helga éclata de rire.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit ! s'exclama la jeune sorcière. Oh que cela était drôle ! Vous voulez bien recommencer, je vous prie ?

— Taisez-vous ! siffla Salazar en la foudroyant du regard. Vous pensez faire mieux, peut-être ?

— Moi ? non, déclara franchement Helga en haussant les épaules. Sauf que je n'ai jamais prétendu pouvoir le faire en sachant que ce n'était pas possible, contrairement à une certaine personne. »

Rowena sourit face à leurs enfantillages et, du coup de l'œil, veilla Godric. Le chevalier regarda la feuille d'un air confus. Rowena savait exactement pourquoi. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il voyait de la magie. Enfin, de la magie où son fonctionnement était expliqué.

Il ne paraissait d'ailleurs pas très effrayé, pour quelqu'un qui assistait à de la magie. Loin d'avoir l'air apeuré, il semblait réfléchir. Comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passait devant lui. Comme s'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'était la magie.

Rowena fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

« Voulez-vous essayé, Godric ? »

L'homme aux cheveux écarlates leva la tête vers elle, pendant que Salazar se moqua :

« Quelle est cette proposition ridicule ? au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, c'est un moldu. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Rowena d'être étonnée. Lui, un moldu ?

« Rowena ? appela Helga. Il y a un problème ?

— Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? s'étonna Rowena.

— Remarqué quoi ? » demandèrent en cœur Godric, Salazar et Helga.

Rowena se tourna vers le chevalier et lui jeta un regard confus, comme si l'évidence n'avait pas été comprise.

« Godric... vous êtes un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? »


	10. La mort de Gray

**Et voilà le chapitre 10 ! Vous vous rappelez du chapitre 2 (bon, quand même, c'était le deuxième, ça devrait pas être trop dur) ? eh bien, ce chapitre donne quelques explications sur ce qui s'est passé après, entre le chapitre 2 et 3.**

 **Ah et sinon... pour une raison bête (qui est : j'avais la flemme de le faire avant) j'ai corrigé ce chapitre tardivement le soir, en étant fatiguée. Donc déjà que ce n'est pas brillant quand je suis pleinement éveillée, je ne garantis pas que vos yeux ne souffriront pas à certaines fautes qui m'échapperont. Toutes mes excuses pour ça.**

* * *

 **X – La mort de Gray**

« Godric... vous êtes un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Godric eut l'impression qu'on venait de l'assommer avec le pommeau d'une épée.

Quelle infamie ! Comment cette sorcière osait-elle l'insulter de cette manière ? Plus que jamais, Godric sentit son sang bouillir. Il voulait attendre l'occasion rêvée pour se débarrasser de cette sorcière, mais il n'allait pas supporter plus d'outrages.

Insinuer une telle chose, c'était insulter la mémoire de ses compagnons, morts pour la lutte contre la sorcellerie et son fléau. Et, surtout, c'était insulter Gray.

Godric n'en pouvait plus. Il aurait aimé attraper son épée et pourfendre immédiatement la sorcière mais il ne le pouvait pas : il était en colère, pas stupide.

Avec autant de contrôle de soi et de dignité possible, il se leva d'un bond et, jetant un regard foudroyant à la Sorcière de la Forêt, s'écria :

« Allez au diable ! »

Il lui semblait suffoquer. Il avait besoin de partir d'ici, au plus vite. Loin de ces suppôts de l'enfer, de ces êtres maléfiques.

Alors il vit volte-face et enjamba en quelques pas la chaumière avant d'ouvrit la porte, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de la nuit sans l'once d'un doute.

.

CLAC !

Une fois que Godric fut parti en ayant violemment claqué la porte, le silence s'installa dans la chaumière. Jusqu'à ce que Salazar prenne la parole :

« Vous auriez pu lui annoncer plus doucement...

— Je pensais qu'il en avait conscience », se défendit Rowena.

Elle n'était pas très bouleversée par ce que Godric lui avait dit. En fait, elle était même désolée pour le chevalier. La vérité était toujours blessante et dure à encaisser. Clairement, Godric ne l'avait pas accepté.

« Stupide comme il est ? impossible, rétorqua Salazar. Quand même... un sorcier...

— Vous ne saviez pas qu'il était un sorcier ?

— J-je... b-bien sûr que si !

— Salazar... prévint Helga.

— Bon, d'accord. Vous avez raison, je l'ignorais. Je pensais qu'il était un moldu. »

Si Rowena n'était pas si habile à détecter la magie, elle aussi aurait pu s'y tromper. Sauf qu'elle avait appris à ressentir la magie tout autour d'elle et celle-ci émanait de Godric. Elle était assez faible, comme si refoulée, mais elle était bel et bien présente.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul élément pour prouver que Godric était un sorcier. Au-delà de ses propres observations, elle avait eu la preuve irréfutable du potentiel magique chez Godric.

« Mais attendez un instant... comment pouvez-vous savoir ça, vous ? demanda Salazar. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous dites vrai et qu'il est un sorcier ?

— Je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas ressenti ?

— Ressentir quoi ? demandèrent en cœur Salazar et Helga.

— Cela répond à ma question. »

Donc ils n'étaient pas capables de ressentir la magie... était-ce juste eux ou tous les sorciers et sorcières du monde qui étaient pareils ?

Enfin, qu'importe. Cela n'était pas très important pour le moment.

« Eh bien, je pourrai vous le monter, dit-elle à la place.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Salazar. Comment vous savez pour Godric ?

— Oui. Mais demain. Il faut nous rendre dans la forêt.

— Et qu'allons-nous faire en attendant ? demanda bêtement Helga.

— Dormir, bien sûr, répondit Rowena en souriant. Après tout, la nuit porte conseil. »

La chaumière était assez petite mais Rowena parvint tout de même à installer deux lits de fortune par terre, pour que ses invités puissent dormir. C'était assez modeste, mas c'était mieux que rien. Il fallait la comprendre : elle n'avait jamais reçu de visite chez elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à en recevoir un jour.

Elle put dormir en paix, sans avoir à veiller à ce que ses invités ne partent ou ne tentent de s'en prendre à elle dans son sommeil. Déjà parce qu'elle avait placé un sortilège sur la porte – chose à laquelle elle aurait dû penser pour empêcher Godric de partir, d'ailleurs – et ensuite parce s'était assurée de mettre une protection magique sur la zone entourant son lit. Comme ça, si un sortilège était lancé vers elle, il s'évaporerait avant même de l'atteindre.

On n'était jamais trop prudent. Elle s'assura d'ailleurs de ne pas tomber dans un profond sommeil trop rapidement et, faisant mine de dormir, écouta furtivement Helga et Salazar, qui discutaient à voix basse.

« Salazar ?... Salazar ?

— Mmh...

— Salazar !

— Quoi ?

— Vous dormez ?

— D'après vous, Helga ? Si je vous réponds, qu'est-ce que vous en déduisez ?

— Euh... que vous ne dormez pas ?

— Votre sens de la logique est phénoménale, Helga...

— Est-ce une insulte ?

— Oui.

— Eh ! Vous pourriez être poli, quand même.

— Vous m'empêchez de dormir, Helga. Je serai poli lorsque je serais reposé. Dois-je vous rappelez que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas dormi ? et contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas une énergie inépuisable. D'autant plus que j'ai fait bien plus de choses que vous ces derniers temps.

— Ah bon ? comme quoi ?

— Comme échapper à des moldus.

— Ah oui ! Oh, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pensé à vous le demander, mais comment êtes-vous parvenu à vous enfuir ? »

Alors que Salazar se lançait dans le récit de son évasion, Rowena, convaincue qu'ils ne discutaient pas de choses importantes, s'endormit.

Helga fut la première levée. Rowena le sut parce que la jeune fille était venue la secouer alors qu'elle dormait pour qu'elle se lève.

« Rowena ! Rowena ! Levez-vous ! Le soleil brille ! Il fait jour ! »

Rowena ignorait si être réveillée pour une voix enjouée était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais il était clair que cela la réveilla. Et, à son plus grand drame, elle n'eut pas le cœur à réprimander Helga pour ce brusque réveil. Salazar, par contre, n'eut aucun remord à le faire.

« Helga, pouvez-vous vous taire ? Vous criez plus fort que des cochons égorgés ! Si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, certains essayent de dormir. Alors arrêtez de faire votre paysanne de la campagne mal éduquée, et laissez les gens se reposer en paix.

— Comment pouvez-vous dormir un tel jour, Salazar ?

— Parce que je le peux. Maintenant, bouclez-la. »

Helga prit une mine boudeuse en croisant les bras.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle, Salazar. »

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un grognement étouffé. Alors, faute de réponse de Salazar, elle se tourna vers Rowena, qui s'était contentée de se redresser, toujours installée dans son lit.

« Rassurez-moi, Rowena. Vous, vous comptez bien vous lever, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ai-je vraiment le choix ? répondit Rowena en souriant. Vous avez de la chance : j'ai un mal fou à me rendormir une fois que je suis réveillée.

— Fantastique ! Alors levez-vous, préparons-nous et nous n'aurons qu'à partir sans ce paresseux de Salazar.

— Le _paresseux_ vous entend, dit sèchement Salazar.

— Tiens, vous ne dormez pas, vous ? »

Rowena aurait pu rire du burlesque de la situation. Vraiment, c'était la première fois qu'elle vivait un réveil pareil. Tous les humains étaient-ils comme ça ou n'étaient-ce que Salazar et Helga ? Ceux qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés n'avaient rien à voir avec eux.

Aussitôt, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Non, il ne fallait pas que tout cela la réjouisse. Ils allaient partir, et elle retournerait à sa paisible solitude. Ça avait toujours été mieux ainsi.

.

Salazar n'était pas du genre à se lever tard. En fait, ironiquement, c'était toujours lui le lève-tôt et Helga qui trainait des pieds pour qu'ils commencent la journée. Sauf que, pour une fois, c'était l'inverse. Helga faisait preuve d'une énergie folle pour qu'il se lève, criant comme si elle était une oratrice sur une place publique. Quant à lui, il avait tellement usé de ses pouvoirs ces derniers jours qu'il était pris d'une horrible fatigue. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir récemment, à cause de tous les évènements qui s'étaient passés.

Alors, pour une fois qu'il n'aurait pas à lever Helga contre son gré, voilà que c'était elle qui voulait se lever tôt. Les dieux devaient se moquer de lui.

Évidemment, il avait fini par se lever. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre la voix insupportable d'Helga bourdonner dans ses oreilles alors qu'il désirait replonger dans un sommeil paisible. Alors il s'était levé. À contrecœur, certes, mais il l'avait fait.

« C'est bon ? Vous allez arrêter de m'enquiquiner, désormais ?

— Vous enquiquoi ? demanda Helga, confuse.

— Laissez tomber. »

Salazar soupira. Elle était si fatigante... Soudainement, l'idée qu'ils soient de nouveau séparés ne le dérangeait pas. En fait, s'il pouvait la perdre dans la forêt, cela l'arrangerait bien. Ce serait un énorme repos pour ses oreilles, et son bien-être en général.

« Où nous rendons-nous, déjà ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se préparaient pour partir – enfin, préparer était un grand mot puisqu'ils se contentèrent de manger quelques fruits posés sur la table de Rowena.

— À une source d'eau se trouvant dans la forêt, expliqua leur hôte.

— Une source d'eau ? Un lac ? devina Helga.

— Pas vraiment... Par sa taille, je dirai plutôt un étang.

— Ah... je pensais que ce serait un lac, admit Helga sans dissimuler sa déception.

— Vous verrez, c'est un endroit charmant, assura Rowena en souriant. Cela devrait vous plaire. »

Salazar roula des yeux. Ne s'en moquaient-ils pas que l'endroit soit plaisant ou non ? Ce n'était pas l'intérêt d'y aller : ils ne partaient pas en promenade de santé, tout de même ! Pourtant, ça, Rowena et Helga semblaient l'avoir oublié. Était-il le seul songeant vraiment à être sérieux, par ici ? Il pensait que Rowena l'était aussi, mais elle paraissait influencée par Helga, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose.

Ainsi, cela ne le surprit guère, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chaumière – et qu'il tenta d'entendre le sortilège qu'elle murmura pour fermer sa demeure, sans y parvenir –, de voir que Rowena et Helga s'entendaient et, contrairement à lui, prenaient tout leur temps pour avancer. Ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point puisqu'il était pressé d'obtenir quelques réponses concernant le chevalier moldu et que seule Rowena connaissait le chemin jusqu'à l'étang, l'obligeant à les attendre.

« Voudriez-vous bien accélérer le pas ? grommela-t-il. À ce rythme-là, nous n'y arriverons jamais.

— Si vous arrêtiez de ronchonner, peut-être irions-nous plus vite, défendit Helga.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressé, Salazar ? demanda Rowena. Il n'y a pas d'urgence, sauf erreur de ma part. »

Pour toute réponse, Salazar se contenta de souffler bruyamment. Comme s'il allait s'expliquer !

« Allez plus vite, c'est tout. »

Il voulait en finir avec tout ça. Alors plus vite ils en sauraient sur ce fameux Godric Gryffondor concernant le soi-disant fait qu'il était un sorcier, plus vite ils pourraient agir en conséquence et, finalement, peut-être Salazar et Helga reprendraient leur voyage comme avant. Loin des dragons, sorcières dans les bois, chevaliers, seigneurs, moldus et autres complications inutiles.

Il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait mais le temps où il était seul avec Helga à vagabonder de région en région lui manquait.

À sa plus grande satisfaction, ses ''jérémiades'' – comme les appelaient Helga – fonctionnèrent puisque les deux femmes accélérèrent la cadence, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de discuter comme si elles avaient toute la vie devant elle pour arriver à ce fichu étang.

Après bien des instants à parcourir cette maudite forêt où des oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement – stupides oiseaux qui lui cassaient les oreilles –, Rowena les informa qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'étang. Salazar la crut sur parole puisqu'il lui semblait entendre le bruit de l'eau non loin, comme un petit ruisseau qui se déversait quelque part. Dans l'étang sans doute.

Il remercia le ciel – ou les dieux, qu'importe – de cela et pressa encore plus Rowena et Helga, bien décidé à ne pas perdre de temps.

« Nous y sommes, déclara Rowena.

— Hein ? Vraiment ? s'étonna Helga en regardant de droite à gauche. Je ne vois rien.

— Observez plus attentivement devant vous. »

Pour une fois, Salazar était aussi perdu qu'Helga. Il ne voyait rien. Juste des arbres à perte de vue. Pourtant il entendait distinctement le son de l'eau. Alors il plissa les yeux, tentant de discerner un changement dans le paysage, comme le leur demandait Rowena.

Il y avait de la brume au loin. C'était assez étrange. Il ne faisait pourtant ni frais ni humide. Alors pourquoi ce brouillard ?

« C'est derrière cette brume, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il.

— Belle déduction, félicita Rowena. En effet, l'étang se trouve juste derrière.

— On ne va pas tomber dans l'eau parce qu'on n'y voit rien, j'espère ! s'exclama Helga, inquiète.

— N'ayez crainte, cette brume ne nous dérangera pas une fois que nous l'aurons passé. »

Salazar avait déjà une idée de pourquoi Rowena disait ça. Cela ne fit que se confirmer lorsqu'ils passèrent la brume. Comme si celle n'était qu'une barrière et ne s'étendait pas plus loin, l'horizon se dévoila à eux : un immense étang apparut, avec une eau étrangement claire, non stagnante et de nombreux arbres qui prenaient racines dedans.

Ce ne fut pas ce qui surprit le plus Salazar. La brume était magique, cela il l'avait vite compris. L'étang l'était aussi, probablement.

Par contre, il fut intrigué par ce qui se trouvait devant l'étang : une fontaine. Une petite fontaine en pierre, dans laquelle se trouvait de l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en la désignant.

— Ceci est ce qui m'a permis de savoir que votre ami Godric était un sorcier. »

Alors que Salazar tenta de ne pas s'étrangler au mot ''ami'' utilisé pour désigner Godric, il entendit Helga dire :

« Comment une fontaine pourrait vous aider à savoir ça ?

— Vous verrez, vous verrez. Approchons-nous. »

Bien qu'hésitant, Salazar suivit Rowena, à côté d'une Helga crédule ne se doutant pas un seul instant que cela pourrait être une situation dangereuse, comme un piège.

Il remarqua instantanément, sur les bordures de la fontaine, de petits symboles gravés. C'était probablement de la magie, celle de Rowena. Ce qui expliquerait l'étrange fumée argentée qui s'échappait de la fontaine, et de la substance de couleur argent qui reposait dedans à la place de l'eau, remuant tel un ruisseau piégé dans un espace beaucoup trop restreint.

« Voici la Fontaine des souvenirs, dit alors Rowena en désignant la construction. Comme vous l'avez peut-être vu, des inscriptions tout autour permettent de l'ensorceler. Ce sont des runes, que j'ai apprises auprès de celui qui m'a enseigné la magie.

— Des runes ? répéta Salazar en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce c'est ?

— Connaissez-vous l'arithmancie ?

— Bien sûr, même si ce n'est que très vaguement.

— Eh bien, dites-vous que ces runes sont un peu pareilles. Au même titre que les chiffres sont magiques, ces runes le sont également.

— Et ont permis d'enchanter la fontaine, comprit Salazar. Mais que fait-elle exactement ?

— Ben, elle montre des souvenirs, évidemment ! »

Salazar et Rowena se tournèrent, surpris, vers Helga, qui les regarda d'un air confus.

« Quoi ? dit-elle. Ce n'est pas ça ? Pourtant, si ça s'appelle la Fontaine des souvenirs, cela semble logique, non ?

— Si... accorda lentement Salazar. Il est juste... étonnant de voir que vous avez compris cela si facilement.

— Euh... j'ai l'impression que vous m'insultez. C'est bien ça? »

Avant que Salazar ne puisse répliquer en lui envoyant une pique – parce qu'elle était une paysanne : évidemment qu'elle n'était pas censée être futée – ils furent interrompus dans une prévisible dispute par Rowena. Enfin, plutôt par un son mélodieux provenant de Rowena. Son rire. Doux, discret et enivrant.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison, Helga ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement. D'ailleurs, laissez-moi pour remercier pour cela.

— Me remercier ? répéta Helga, confuse. P-pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que c'est moi qui ait baptisé cette fontaine ainsi. Donc vous me flattez en disant cela. »

Helga parut soulagée et ne tarda pas à répondre, d'un ton tout aussi guilleret :

« Ah, ouf ! J'ai cru que vous parliez du fait que Salazar m'insulte. »

Ce dernier, justement, soupira face au ridicule de la situation.

« Pourrions-nous nous reconcentrer, je vous prie ?

— Bien sûr, répondit alors Rowena en se tournant vers la Fontaine de souvenirs. Comme l'a si bien et simplement expliqué Helga, il s'agit d'une construction enchantée permettant de voir des souvenirs. Mais il faut savoir, avant toute chose, que les choses viennent de quelqu'un, en l'occurrence de ceux pouvant en avoir.

— Donc par exemples, les hommes ? devina Salazar.

— Oui, mais pas que. Les animaux le peuvent également, même si l'idée reçue est qu'ils ne possèdent ni âme ni esprit.

— Vous pensez qu'ils possèdent cela ? s'étonna Salazar.

— Absolument. Pas vous ? »

Salazar ne répondit pas, même si son silence devait s'expliquer pour lui. Il ne voulait pas insulter Rowena, mais il trouvait stupide l'idée que les animaux puissent avoir certaines similitudes avec les humains.

Enfin, chacun était libre de croire ce qu'il voulait... un peu comme ces imbéciles de moldus qui pensaient que tous les êtres magiques voulaient leur mort. Finalement non, tous ne devaient pas être libres de penser ce qu'ils voulaient, sinon cela leur ferait faire des choses horribles. Mais Rowena semblait une personne bien plus sage qu'un quelconque moldu.

« Donc vous disiez que certains souvenirs pourraient provenir d'animaux ? reprit Salazar.

— Comme je l'ai dit, cela n'est pas une hypothèse mais une certitude.

— Comment pourriez-vous le prouver ?

— Parce que le souvenir que vous allez voir provient d'un dragon. »

Salazar cligna des yeux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, du moins pas de la part de Rowena, qui l'observait aussi sérieusement que possible. Elle ne plaisantait pas.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? Oh, mais c'est fantastique ! » s'exclama Helga.

Salazar et elle n'avaient visiblement pas la même opinion de ma situation, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Après tout ça de temps, il ne pouvait plus être si surpris par Helga.

« Bien, puisque je vois que cela attire votre attention, êtes-vous prêts ? demanda Rowena.

— Bien sûr ! déclara aussitôt Helga. Et vous, Salazar ?

— Oui, je suis prêt.

— Bien. Dans ce cas, touchez l'eau de la fontaine et laissez-vous aspirer, dit Rowena.

— Se laisser aspirer ? » répéta Salazar sans comprendre.

Il fut trop tard pour plus d'explications parce que Salazar, comme Helga, imita Rowena et tendit sa main dans l'eau. Aussitôt, l'étrange brume qui s'évaporait de l'eau argentée sembla s'intensifier et Salazar se sentit aspiré par l'eau.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'en un clignement des yeux, le décor autour de lui se transforma. Tout devient beaucoup plus sombre, alors qu'il se sentit tomber, comme s'il chutait d'une falaise sans fin. En un instant, encore une fois, tout changea autour de lui.

Il entendit des cris et des pleurs. Des bruits de pas précipités. Des cliquetis de métal qui résonnaient. Des chevaux qui hennissaient.

Et finalement, il le vit. Un champ de ruine et de désolation, de sang et de larmes. Un champ de bataille. Les moldus s'enfuyaient à toute vitesse, le pointant comme s'ils étaient en face du diable lui-même.

Salazar savait que son point n'était pas le sien, mais celui du dragon. C'étaient les souvenirs de la bête, imposante et majestueuse.

Un fou se tenait devant le dragon. Il était vêtu de rouge, et se démarquait des autres parce qu'il ne bougeait pas, se tenait devant le héraut du désastre, épée en main et ses yeux brûlants d'une détermination sans faille.

Godric.

Derrière lui, il y avait quelqu'un, un chevalier aussi, semblerait-il par son armure. Un garçon de son âge, aux courts cheveux bruns et qui l'observait avec des yeux remplis d'effroi. Il était paralysé par la peur.

« Gray, enfuis-toi, ordonna Godric, sans que son regard ne quitte le dragon. Pars, maintenant !

— P-partir ? répéta le fameux Gray. Non ! H-hors de question que je te laisse affronter ça ! »

''Ça'' poussa un cri à briser les tympans en direction du ciel avant de s'approcher des deux hommes, levant une de ses pattes vers eux. Godric poussa son compagnon au sol alors que lui-même se baissa, se laissant tomber par terre pour se tourner sur le dos et asséner un coup d'épée dans la patte du dragon.

Celui-ci hurla de douleur et se recula, permettant aux deux chevaliers de se relever. Godric s'approcha de Gray, l'attrapant par le bras alors qu'il s'écria :

« Partons ! »

Ils étaient fous de croire qu'ils pourraient échapper à un dragon. En un instant, le monstre s'envola, et se mit en travers de leur chemin. Ils ne pouvaient fuir. Alors Godric, téméraire et idiot, agrippa son épée de ses deux mains et se précipita vers le dragon, bien décidé à le pourfendre. Sauf que le dragon ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. Il pivota et se servit de sa queue aux piques acérées pour l'envoyer au loin.

« GODRIC ! »

Godric fut propulsé violemment au sol. Il ne parvenait pas à se relever, son visage se tordant de douleur. Le dragon ne se préoccupa même pas de Gray, ses yeux rivés sur Godric. Il tendit son cou en l'air, comme pour prendre une profonde inspiration avant de se pencher en avant, vers Godric.

Si celui-ci ne parût pas comprendre pourquoi, Gray, lui, comprit. Il se précipita vers Godric, qui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en s'écriant :

« GRAY ! NON ! »

Ce fut trop tard. Un flot de flammes se déversa de la gueule géante du dragon. Godric et Gray disparurent sous les flammes. Ils devraient être morts, mais Salazar savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Sinon il n'aurait jamais rencontré Godric.

Alors que c'était-il passé ? Il eut bien vite sa réponse, quand les flammes s'estompèrent et révélèrent les deux chevaliers.

Godric était à affalé au sol, se protégeant la tête avec ses bras. Devant lui, Gray, à genoux, les bras tendus et tournant le dos au dragon. Contrairement à Godric qui était pratiquement intacte, son dos était rouge, couvert de brûlures. S'il était encore en vie, ce serait un miracle.

Salazar ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais Godric, en levant les yeux vers son ami, le fit. Il vit Gray, qui venait de prendre toutes ces déflagrations de feu sur lui pour le protéger, et cria. Il poussa un hurlement à déchirer le cœur, alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et qui se leva précipitamment jusqu'à Gray.

« Gray... Gray ! GRAY ! »

Gray ne lui répondit pas. Quand Godric lui attrapa l'épaule, ses bras s'abaissèrent et s'affalèrent le long de son corps alors que sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de Godric. Toujours sous le choc, Godric le secoua.

« GRAY ! TIENS BON ! GRAY ! »

Mais il parlait à un cadavre. Gray s'effondra par terre, sans que Godric n'ait le réflexe de le rattraper. Ses yeux étaient vides, et son visage inexpressif. Cela sembla être un déclic pour Godric, puisqu'il ne tenta plus de s'approcher de lui, et se contenta de le fixer, ses yeux ne croyant pas en la réalité des faits.

Le dragon, pendant ce temps, penchait la tête de côté. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une de ses deux proies était encore vivante. Alors il recommença son œuvre et se prépara à cracher un nouveau jet de flammes.

Godric tourna la tête vers lui. À travers ses larmes, ses yeux brillaient encore d'une détermination féroce, mais cette fois d'une détermination emplie d'une rage profonde et d'une haine sans fin. Dans un geste inconsidéré, il tendit sa main devant lui.

Il aurait dû se faire brûler lui aussi, mais les choses ne se passèrent pas ainsi. Les flammes dévièrent, comme si un champ de protection entourait Godric et le défunt Gray. Aucune flamme ne passa. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Godric se leva et, épée en main, marcha vers le dragon, qui tentait toujours de le brûler vif, sans succès. Quand il calma ses flammes, Godric se trouvait devant lui, son épée dressée haute dans les airs, se reflétant avec les rayons du soleil. Il le dominait par sa taille, la tête du dragon étant pratiquement posée au sol.

Avant que la créature magique ne puisse réagir, Godric abaissa son épée. Le dragon ne vit que ses yeux froids et indifférents avant qu'une douleur atroce ne le frappe et que l'obscurité envahie sa vision.

« Toi qui a été envoyé par la Sorcière de la Forêt... Dis à ta maitresse que Godric Gryffondor mettra fin à son existence, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire. »

* * *

 **L'étang écrit dans le chapitre est complètement inspiré de Princesse Mononoké. Pour ceux qui l'auraient vu et s'en rappelleraient, c'est dans la scène où Ashitaka entre dans la forêt avec les blessés et, alors qu'il rassemble de l'eau dans son bol rouge, voit au loin le dieu-cerf avec des cerfs (ou des biches, je ne me rappelle plus. Je crois que ce sont des cerfs, ça serait plus logique). Comme Princesse Mononoké est mon film préféré de tous les temps, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'y mettre une petite référence.**


End file.
